Division
by eeyoreluver
Summary: Bella is recruited into a secret part of the government. Edward trains her, all while fighting his feelings. What are they hiding? Can they find love in a world where everyone wears masks?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I pretend to.**

**Hello everyone! Its been a while, but I'm back. This idea has been buzzing around in my head for some time now so I had to let it out. I really hope you enjoy this one, I know I enjoy outlining it. **

**I do have to say though, the main inspiration for this one has been the CW show _Nikita_, so if you've seen that show (which I am in love with!) then you'll see many similarities, BUT many differences as well. So, this is just a short intro to set the mood.. I'll post the first chapter in a bit.**

* * *

><p>We all make choices.<p>

Big or small, they impact our life. Sometimes, we don't know exactly how much though.

Not until the consequences of your choices are staring you in the face. Or until you're paying for every single wrong decision you've ever made.

I went into this for one reason. But now everything has changed. I wouldn't have done any of this if I knew how much it affected _him. _I can't live without him, but my choices have put his neck on the line. But I'll die for him. I'd give my life to save his any day.

My choices are going to make him hate me. He's going to despise me for the things I've done. The things I've lied about. I never did any of it to hurt him though. I'm not the impressionable girl I once was. Now I _know_ what I want.

Even if he does hate me for what I've done, I will still love him. I know in my heart that I will never stop loving him, no matter how much he hates me.

Now, I have to find a way to save him.

Before its too late.

I've made my choice. And now its time to act upon it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue!<strong>

**This little mental ramble takes place in the future. But for now, wonder to yourself: Who is talking? What exactly has she done? Who can't she live without? What's going to happen?**

**I'll post the first chapter in a bit, so for now let me know what you think!**

**-Steph **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or _Nikita_.**

**This is the first official chapter. We're meeting both Edward and Bella. Remember that they're both very driven people. Whether its in a positive or negative way is up to you to determine.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I have always dreamed of making a difference in the world. To feel as if I am helping the greater good. That's mainly why I joined the Marines right out of high school. My sister, Alice, supported me when my parents didn't. She was the only one that attended my graduation ceremony, and I held her tightly as we both cried at what I achieved.

But everything's changed now.

I now know that the world is never going to change, and that there are always going to be sick fucks out there. I stopped giving a fuck about making a difference, because what's the point?

My sister was taken away from me. So now I have a different purpose in life. Hunt down the fucker who killed my sister. And in order to do so, I sold my soul to Satan.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"We have eyes on a nineteen year old female by the name of Bella. That's all we could get. We don't know if that's her real name, but the police can't locate her in any of their records, so she's perfect," Carlisle said, handing me the file for our newest pet.

Four years ago, I sold my soul to Carlisle. I agreed to join his secret government funded black ops organization, or 'Division'. When I came on board, it was a way for the government to get rid of national threats without all the red tape that comes with the constitution. We could eliminate enemies with no restrictions. In return, Carlisle can help me find my sister's killer.

Its changed though.

In the beginning, we really did kill for the better good of this country. But now, I feel as if we kill more to line Carlisle's pockets than anything else.

"What prison was she taken to?" I asked.

"She is still in Police custody, so that makes everything easier. She's in a small town named Forks, Washington."

Never heard of it.

"I have to fly across the country?" I asked.

"Edward, this one is different. She managed to kill a guy on our target list."

Looking at her picture, she doesn't look like a crazed junkie capable of gunning down a dangerous criminal, she actually is kind of beautiful. Looks can be deceiving though. I should know that better than anyone.

"Fine. Put me on the next flight to Seattle."

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"She's tiny, about 5'1, but she's supposed to be dangerous so have your weapons at the ready," I say to my team. This isn't a huge thing by any means, but if this girl managed to take down a dangerous criminal that we were about to kill, then we had to be prepared.

We move into the small police station, immediately taking account of how many exits there are and the number of windows.

_Always the controlling ass Cullen._

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the receptionist asks. Her eyes raked over us. She sat up straighter, pushing her chest out and looking at us through her lashes.

_What a desperate slut._

"Yes, we're here to pick up one of your detainees. A brunette female?" I said.

"Oh yes of course. Talk to Officer Smith." She smiled at us as we walked away, I almost expected her to drop her skirt and bend over her desk.

Talking to the officer went smoothly. He believed me when I said we were government agents. Its not exactly a lie, just a bit of an omission.

"Be careful, it took five of my guys to detain her," he said, unlocking a cell.

She was sitting on the small cot, staring at the wall with her legs curled up beneath her. She looked small and scared, not at all like the man described.

"Looks so innocent, don't she?" the officer said. "I thought the same, until she kneed me in the groin."

_Wouldn't want that._

Two of my guys stepped into the cell, approaching her slowly. She broke out of whatever trance she was in and looked up at them, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Who are you?"

My men didn't answer. Instead, they reached for her arms, each grabbing one. In a matter of seconds she transformed from the innocent girl we witnessed, to something extremely lethal. She hauled herself up, stretching out a leg to kick one of my guys in the side of the head with enough force to dizzy him up for a bit and let go of her arm. With one arm free, she punched my other guy in the throat and then drew her knee up, getting him right in the crotch.

"Stop!" I yelled out. I knew she was making a run for it, but that wasn't going to happen under my watch. She froze in place, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, right before one of my other guys still standing behind me shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She fell onto the floor, her hair instantly fanning out around her.

"Nice one Riley, you just got your ass handed to you by a girl who weighs less than half of you," I said to the poor guy groaning on the ground.

"Fuck you Ed, she's fast as hell."

I couldn't disagree with that.

Before anyone got near her, I stepped forward and picked her up. She was so light, and that just made the whole scene that much more impressive.

_Stop checking her out Cullen._

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Looking at her, she really is beautiful.

_No shit Sherlock. You've been checking out for an hour now. Creepy much?_

Her brown hair is long and curls at her lower back. Her eyelashes rest on her rosy cheeks, perfectly curled. Her lips are plump, making me want to kiss them, especially with how she's pouting in her slumber.

I can't stop staring at her, and I don't know what that means. One thing I am certain about, is that I cannot form any sort of attachment with this new 'recruit'.

A long drawn out groan echoes through the room, breaking me out of my borderline obsessive thoughts. My eyes snap to the bare cot in the middle of the room, my breath escaping me as I looked at her cringe obvious pain. She reaches up a hand to grab the side of her neck, where a bruise was beginning to form from where the tranquilizer dart made contact.

"Good morning Bella," I said.

_Slip into asshole mode Cullen, you can't afford to get attached. You _can't _get attached, it wouldn't be fair to her, not to mention Carlisle would have your head._

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice, and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she was trying to figure out the easiest way to get out alive. If I didn't know any better, I would think she's had previous training.

Unfortunately for her, there was no way out.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"My name is Edward. I'm part of the government. You're actually in our facilities because we've decided to give you a second chance." I always sprouted up the same speech.

"Wait, but why me?" She asked. Her voice was so small as she looked at me in confusion, that I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her.

_Keep it together Cullen._

"Because you are an orphan girl that was living on the streets. You have no one that will look for you and have no evidence that you were even alive." I paused. It came off harsh, but I was being honest. It _is_ what we look for when we find new 'recruits'. "But honestly what _really_ got our attention is how you managed to kill a man that we were going to kill in a few days."

In a quick move, she sprang onto her feet, dodging by me and going for the door. I was faster though, so I managed to slam my body into hers and pin her against the door. My chest was to her back, and she panted against the door's cool metal.

"You are several floors underground with guards standing at the ready to shoot you in the head. You would be stupid to try to escape," I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes narrowed, but she refused to look at me. "What do you people want with me?"

"First answer my question. How did you manage to kill that guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her face was completely composed, it gave nothing away. But something in her eyes wasn't right, and that's what let me know she was lying.

"Lying isn't going to work for you down here Princess. I'm not some idiot that's going to fall for your poor little orphan act you're trying to pull."

"Fuck you, I don't need to tell you anything." Her eyes blazed as she stared up at me. Her stature may be small, but she sure as hell made up for that in presence. "You think I'm afraid of dying? You have no idea what I've been through, so don't pretend to," she spat.

I backed off of her, staying within distance to stop her if she bolts again. "Look, if you sit down I'll explain."

She glared at me, but did make her way over to her cot. She sat crossed legged at the edge, eyeing me down.

"You're in Division. We are a secret part of the government, and we handle things that the FBI and the CIA aren't allowed to do. You are here to be trained to be a part of us."

"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked warily. Her face screamed confidence, but her hands were shaking where they rested against her crossed legs.

For a moment, my heart really went out to her. It was obvious how scared she was, and having me be an asshole to her really isn't helping anything.

"Learn. We'll show you everything you need to be an agent for us. You'll learn languages, you'll learn how to talk and walk like a lady." I paused. Usually, I didn't really touch on the fact that they really are here to kill for us. "You'll learn how to handle weapons and how to operate computers."

"You have me here so that I can go out and kill people for you guys?" She said more than really asked. "Are you serious?"

I stood up. Better to let Esme show her exactly how real of a situation she was in. "You ruined your old life Bella. My piece of advice for you would be to take advantage of this second chance at a new one."

Right before I walked out, I heard her choke on a sob behind me. I almost turned around.

_They cry all the time. Why is this one so different?_

Why indeed.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Esme always goes to talk to the recruits after I'm done introducing them to the 'program'. As soon as she walks out of Bella's room, I walk over to her.

"She's stable. I couldn't get much out of her, but I'm sure I can work up to that during our daily sessions." She hands me Bella's file. "Leave her be for the rest of tonight, and start fresh tomorrow. Oh, and Carlisle wants you in his office." She walked away, her heels a sharp staccato against the tiles.

I sighed as I walked away from Bella's door. She was a little mystery that's going to have to wait till later.

Carlisle is standing in front of a group of agents when I walk in. Emmett is one of them. He's been here for a couple of more years than me, and he's Carlisle's second in command and my mentor of sorts. But, at the moment his face is grave as he looks up at something behind Carlisle.

I walk in further into the room and look up at the computers. I was a bit taken aback to see Rosalie's face plastered on the screens.

Rosalie was already an agent when I first came to Division. She excelled at everything she did, raising the bar for everyone else. Needless to say, her skill made her Carlisle's favorite. But, three years ago she suddenly escaped, shocking everyone. Its just never been done before, and hasn't been done since then.

I think everyone could see how close Rosalie and Emmett had grown during her time here. He was always helping her when she had trouble, and was always there for her when she struggled. Emmett was heartbroken when she left. He didn't say it, but it was written all over his face.

_Looks like you're heading in the same direction Cullen. With Bella._

"What's going on?" I asked Ben, another agent.

"Rosalie showed up at yesterdays op and took the target away before we could get to him."

I looked back up to the screen, looking at her face. We thought she was dead. Not a peep was heard of her in three years. "Why is she back all of a sudden?" I asked Ben.

"That's why we're here. Carlisle wants to know what she wants."

Figures. No one outsmarts Carlisle and gets away with it.

"Sir, I think we should freeze all further operations until Rosalie is captured." Everyone turned to look at Emmett. No one really expected him to comment on the situation, considering how close he was to it.

"We're not stopping anything," Carlisle barked. "I'm not shutting everything down just because some wild card turns up. I still expect tomorrow's operation to run smoothly. Right Emmett?" Carlisle asked. He always used a tone of voice that just made you want to punch him.

"Right," Emmett muttered.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"Edward, I need you with me. We're going to watch Carlisle all night. Keep eyes on him at all times, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Emmett directed the rest of the groups as to where to go. Carlisle insisted on coming to an important gala tonight, and would not hear otherwise. There would be leaders and important figures from all over the world, so he no doubt wouldn't pass up the opportunity to do business. So, we are forced to act like security guards.

Easy enough job.

Throughout the rest of the night, Emmett and I stayed a considerate distance away from Carlisle. Close enough to spot any potential threats, but far away that any of the other guests in attendance did not get suspicious as to why we were there.

"Any signs of Rosalie?" Emmett murmured into the ear com. Everyone answered with a negative response.

"I want to be notified if Rosalie is spotted tonight," Carlisle said to us before walking to the bar to get another champagne glass.

"Aw Carlisle, did you really miss me that much?"

Both Emmett and I whirled around and came face to face with Rosalie herself as she sauntered up to the bar next to Carlisle.

"Rosalie. My god, three years and you haven't changed a bit," Carlisle said, remaining calm.

Rosalie grabbed her champagne glass, taking a sip before smiling at Carlisle. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out? Doesn't Division go dark at ten o'clock?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same as you. I got invited," she smiled. She flipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh and Carlisle? Game on." She took out a tube of lipstick from her clutch and twisted it. Just as she was applying it to her lips, an explosion was heard from outside. She threw the remaining champagne at Carlisle, and then took off.

"I'll handle the explosion, you go after Rosalie," I said to Emmett. I knew how much he wanted to stay with Rosalie. He thanked me with a look and I jogged over to the chaos outside.

"Everybody calm down! The situation is being taken care of. Please head back inside, or go home." I motioned for everyone to step away from the still burning van.

Ben jogged over to me, two fire extinguishers in his arms. "Thanks man." We sprayed down the flames as best as we could.

After a while, the flames finally died down, leaving behind a severely blackened van. _Our _van to be exact. "What was the point of this?" Ben asked from next to me.

"A distraction," I murmured.

I left to go back inside, passing panicked faces and pushing aside people in my way. "What is Carlisle's location?" I ask into my com.

"He's safe with Tyler. I'm in pursuit of Rosalie right now, she went through the kitchens," Emmett panted into the com.

I ran in the direction of the kitchens, dodging the bodies in my way. Gun in hand, I entered the large kitchen, looking around for any sign of Rosalie still hiding here. Things were scattered around, as if they were in the way and were thrown aside in a hurry.

I made my way through the back door, running into some sort of alley. Looking around, I spot Emmett crouching on the ground a couple of feet away from me.

"Emmett! Are you alright?"

"She shot me!" He snapped. "She actually shot me!"

I crouched down next to him, taking a look at his wound. Thankfully, it didn't appear to have damaged any main arteries, and went through completely out the other side. "I need help over here. Bring the second van to the back alley, Emmett got shot," I said into my com.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Emmett moped around for the next few days, still a little miffed that Rosalie shot him. He snapped at everyone and looked as if he hadn't slept more than an hour a night.

_See that's exactly why you don't form attachments to recruits. They'll become agents, then leave your ass._

Frankly, I haven't been with another woman since Alice's death four years ago. She always detested men that slept around, but I had always rolled my eyes at her and told her what's the harm if both parties are willing. When she passed away, I decided to uphold her values and basically became celibate. No woman has tempted me enough to give in. Sure, a couple have tried, but none make me feel anything.

_Not until Bella._

Why is it that the one woman who has made me feel something inside my chest is completely and totally off limits? Its as if Alice is looking down at me and telling me that good things are worth waiting for.

Suddenly, I feel myself choke up as I remember my sister. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. She didn't deserve to have her life cut short. She never got the chance to meet the man of her dreams that she always talked about, or have the kids she yearned for. She always regaled me with stories of how she was going to meet herself a southern gentlemen and fill their home with five children. She would joke that she would have to teach me how to take care of a child, considering how 'tough' I am.

Now I would never get all the nieces and nephews she promised me.

"Edward?"

I quickly cleared my throat, sniffling a couple of times to shake off the painful memories. I turned around and came face to face with Bella.

"I had my third session with Esme, and she suggested I unload everything I'm feeling, so I'm sorry for giving you a hard time when I first got here," she said all in a rush.

"No problem." My reply came off short. I didn't have it in me to really feel anything, so it was just easier to slip into asshole-mode.

She looked a bit hurt by my attitude. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bella. Aren't you supposed to be in training right now?"

Her face morphed. The hurt disappeared, and in its place was the bitch brow. "I'm sorry to waste your precious time. I'll let you get back to whatever the fuck is so important." Before I could stop her, she turned on her heel, walking away rapidly.

_You're such an asshole. But at least you got her off your back. _

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Bella**

I hate this place.

Everyone here is so fake. They pretend they care what I've been through, but I know they don't give a shit.

_Edward isn't fake. He's the only real person here._

Esme uses her patronizing tone whenever she speaks to me and she tries to pry on what happened to me to get me here.

I wish I could tell her the truth.

I wish I could look her in the eye and plain and simple tell her, "What got me here, is that you people killed my whole family."

But I can't.

Rosalie made it very clear I have to earn my way up through their ranks and gain their confidence. Then, before they even realize what's happening, Rosalie and I will pull out the rug from under them.

They _will _pay for what they did to my family.

Pretending to be a recruit is just the first step.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, thats the first installment.<strong>

**So, a couple of things:**

**I didn't label this as a crossover between Twilight and Nikita, because I am going to change so much of it from the show. Its loosely based on the plot and some of the characters, but not everything. So if you currently watch Nikita, don't expect to know everything that is going to happen.**

**Also, I have no idea how long this is going to be yet. I'm going to try to update every Saturday. If you have any questions or theories, go ahead and review! I love to hear theories!**

**See ya again next Saturday!**

**-Steph**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. Or Nikita. **

**I live on the west coast, so this is techinally only a few minutes past Saturday :). **

**A few more details on Bella's old life will be revealed in this chapter. Remember, Edward is not only a Division agent, but is also in charge of training the recruits, so keep in mind he can't just jump Bella ;)**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host.<strong>_

_**But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."**_

_**-Maya Angelou**_

**Edward**

"Bella exhibits a lot of pent up emotion." Esme says, her voice clinical as she comes to stand next to me. "She has the potential to hurt people around her, and herself."

"So what do you recommend we do?" I ask.

"Let her reach her limit, and hopefully she will channel her anger into a more positive manner." She paused. "Or if she proves to be an uncontrollable asset, we'll have to cancel her."

I nodded and walked away from her, not liking the way she spoke about Bella as if she were an experiment. Its always been the way she spoke about recruits, but it rubbed me the wrong way when Bella was the recruit in question.

_It shouldn't idiot. She _is _just a recruit._

I shook my head to dispel my contradicting thoughts, and stepped down to where all the recruits were scattered around the room. There were several machines where the recruits could exercise, and several mats where they could spar. My eyes instinctively went towards the small brunette sitting at the edge of a sparring mat. She stared blankly up at the bodies in front of her, not really registering what was going on and looking completely lost. I could see what Esme was saying about her built up anger, but I really wasn't convinced she was a danger to those around her.

The sparring match in front of her ended, and the victor looked over at the recruits sitting on the edge with Bella, and seemed to gloat. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Bella's eyes went from unfocused and distant to focused and filled with anger as she looked at the man. I stepped closer to get within ear shot.

"You're the new little recruit here aren't you sweetie pie? Word is that you're a little orphan girl who no one wanted and that's why you were living on the streets. I'm surprised _they_ want you since you don't seem to be worth shit. I bet you can't even fight."

The last word wasn't even out of his mouth before Bella sprang onto her feet and launched on top of the man, knocking him to the floor. She braced herself on top of him and wound her fist back, sending it forward with impressive strength. She repeated the motion several times, at this point the man beneath her was nothing but a bloody mess already losing consciousness. Guards grabbed each arm on her and hauled her back, but she wasn't having it. She quickly broke away from their grasps and had them on the floor in the blink of an eye.

I had enough. I wasn't going to sit back and watch her possibly get shot for being a security threat. In a couple of quick strides, I was in stepping behind her, locking her arms behind her back in an unbreakable hold. "Calm the fuck down," I whispered harshly in her ear. I was pissed at her for putting herself in danger. Did she have no idea of how little it took for recruits to get cancelled here?

"I can take it from here Edward," I heard from behind me. I wanted to protest, but that would raise too many questions, so I had no choice but to release Bella and hand her over to Esme.

Esme smiled warmly at Bella and placed a comforting hand on her back as she led her away. Esme looked so motherly and so sweet to the outsider's eye, but after a few of her 'sessions', you realize that its all an act.

After all, we are all pawns in Carlisle's games.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Bella was_ still_ with Esme, and I was driving myself insane with worry.

What the hell was taking so long?

Some glimmering hope inside of me sensed that Bella was still alive. While cancellations were not a huge deal here, I was still made aware of what recruits were deemed useless and then cancelled. But it wasn't just that. Some _feeling_ inside of me just knew that Bella was still breathing and I have no idea how I should feel about that.

Its always been so easy to me to ignore every look that women throw at me. Why was Bella so different?

_Yeah, why? You can't have her asshole. _

My feet moved before my mind could catch up.

Esme's office is on the same level as the communications center so if anyone sees me, I can just say I'm going there.

_What are you going to do Cullen? Whisk Bella away on your trusty steed?_

No, but I can eavesdrop and learn more about this mysterious girl.

"Bella its okay. You can tell me anything. That's why I'm here," Esme's voice can be heard from the hall.

"There's nothing to tell." Bella's voice is quiet.

"Tell me what happened to your parents."

Even with a door standing between Bella and I, I can sense the shift in her. Her voice isn't quiet anymore.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about them! Get that through your fucking head," she snaps.

Esme pauses. I could almost picture her smiling face. "Its obviously a sensitive topic, and I want to help you get it under control."

"How the hell are you going to manage that? Unless you can bring them back from the dead, I really doubt you can make everything okay."

"Bella, I don't think you've had time to properly grieve your parent's death. You have to go through the various stages to channel your emotions in a controlled manner. Right now, you still feel angry."

Bella chuckled dryly. "No shit I'm angry. Wouldn't you be if your parents were taken away from you unfairly?"

"What do you mean? What happened to them?"

"Look, I'm only telling you this once. So, I suggest you write fast, because I'm not repeating this ever again." She paused. "I'm originally from Berlin, Germany. One night, my parents and I went for a drive. It was raining hard, and the roads were wet so my father was driving slowly and carefully. Some asshole that was drunk out of his mind crashed into us on the left side, sending us flying into a lake. Everything happened so fast, I didn't know water could fill a car in so little time. My mom was unconscious and my father used his last bit of strength to push me out his window. They died that night, and I survived." Her voice shook with emotion as she poured her heart out. I could relate with the anger she felt. Both of us lost loved ones because of people's poor choices.

"What happened to you after that? How did you end up on the streets of Seattle?" Esme asked. Actually, I was pretty damn curious too. I want to know every single detail of her life.

"The man that crashed into us was passed out in his car. Once I was able to swim out of the lake, I approached his car and I killed him."

"How?"

"Do you want every single detail? I grabbed a hold of his head and twisted until his neck snapped. I fled Germany after that. There was nothing left for me there, so I hopped on different cargo vehicles until I snuck on a boat coming to America. From there everything led downhill." There was such venom in her voice, it was chilling to hear.

"Do you feel any guilt over killing that man?"

"Fuck no. He had it coming. I discovered years later that he was actually a wanted criminal rapist."

"Bella, you need to control your anger. If you just lash out at anyone who mentions your parents, you're not going to get far in this program. Channel your anger somewhere else. Have Edward show you the shooting range and practice your aim," Esme said.

At the sound of my name, I bolted towards communications.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper, our head tech, asks.

"Nothing, I just have to quickly check my email," I lied, heading to a computer near him. I logged into my email, just for the sake of having something to do. I clicked for my inbox, deleting all the useless crap and going through new messages.

"Edward, can I have a word?" My head snapped up towards Esme as she walked in.

I nodded and quickly logged out.

"What is it?" I asked as I got into step with her as we walked into the hallway.

"I need you to do me a favor and show Bella the shooting range. I think shooting guns will be very therapeutic for her."

"Sure. Where is she right now?"

"In my office. We had a challenging session, so I left her there drinking tea."

"Alright."

I walked away from her. "Oh, Edward?" I turned back towards her. "Next time you eavesdrop on my session with a recruit, I will have one of the guards perform a full cavity search on you," she said and strutted off.

_I swear, that bitch knows everything._

Bella was sitting on one of Esme's chairs, staring down at her hands. "Tough session?" I ask.

"You can say that," she said.

"Come with me. Let's see if shooting helps you out."

She got up and followed me out of the room. The shooting range was located on the second to lowest level here, so I walked us towards the elevators. Inside, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but I didn't know how to approach Bella about what I heard.

_Don't tell her! She's going to think you're some creep._

Well, I kind of am.

"What did you talk about in your session?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Silence fell around us again.

"I remember when Esme first got me to talk about my family, or lack thereof. I actually threw her glass table against the wall." She laughed quietly.

"What happened to your family?" she asked.

Maybe if I share a little, she will too. "Well my parents cut off ties with me when I joined the Marines instead of going to a fancy university like they wanted me to. I'm a trust fund kid, so they froze my bank accounts, leaving me with nothing."

"Why?"

"Bella, I was from a world where status is everything. My parents wanted to be able to gloat to their so called friends of how well I was doing at Princeton or Harvard. They turned on me so easily." The memories played in my head. They're not pleasant ones, but they are what keep me motivated. I am _nothing_ like them.

"That's awful. Were you all alone then?"

"No. My sister supported me every step of the way. She was the only person that went to see me graduate."

"Where is she now?"

My heart sank. It was such an innocent question. She was just curious. "She's dead," I muttered.

She placed her hand on my arm waiting until I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I know what it feels like to lose the people you love."

Luckily, the elevator doors opened, saving me from admitting that I listened in on her session.

I pointed out everything for her. Where the guns were kept, where the ammo is.

"Have you ever shot a gun?" I asked her as I loaded up one of the Glocks.

"A couple of times," she said. She looked away, her cheeks blushing.

Is she admitting to killing that man then? The one that landed her here?

"Here, place your hands on the handle. Put your left over your right and gently place your right pointer finger over the trigger."

She stepped closer to me and did as I told her.

_Don't step behind her and help her hold the gun like you're in some cheesy movie. Ah damn it, there you go._

I placed my hands gently on her waist, knowing the recoil can be a bit shocking at first. I lowered my head closer to her. "Extend your right arm. Look at the end of your gun, do you see the little triangle shaped piece there?" She nodded. "That's what you are going to use to aim. Level it up to the target and then pull the trigger."

I stepped closer to her, letting her back graze my chest but keeping my hips away. I felt her take a couple of deep breaths before she pulled the trigger. Her back came flush against my chest, but she managed to keep the gun leveled. I looked up and expected what a recruit's first couple of tries look like. But instead, I saw a perfect shot through the targets head. A perfect headshot.

Suddenly my speculation about her having had previous training didn't sound so ridiculous.

_Something isn't right here._

"Whoa, that's a good shot. Actually, that's better than some of the agents around here."

"I told you I've shot a gun before," she said, craning her neck to look up at me. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face.

"Impressive," I whispered. I leaned in closer, my eyes focused on her lips. They looked so beautiful and so fucking kissable.

But, my phone rang in my pocket.

"Shit," I cursed. We broke apart and I dug my phone out of my pocket. "Cullen," I answered.

"Cullen, get your ass to my office. We need to go over some things," Carlisle ordered. He hung up before I could say anything.

"I have to go, but feel free to keep shooting. You can stay here as long as you'd like. If any guards give you any trouble, just tell them Esme is aware."

I bolted out of there without hearing her answer.

Shit, I almost kissed her.

I am so screwed.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Bella**

Over the years I have acquired such great acting skills. I can hide my emotions and lie like a pro. I'm not exactly proud of it, but its what I've had to do to survive.

I was so full of shit when I told Esme that phony story of my parents death. That version though is so much better than the reality.

There wasn't any water involved.

But there _was_ fire. So much fire.

To this day, I could still feel the heat emanating from the flames. It suffocated me.

The story I told Esme though is very close to the truth. There was no drunk driver, but Division did descend upon us in a blink of an eye. They're the reason my parents aren't alive anymore. Although I told Esme that I killed that man, I sure as hell hope to have my hands wrapped around Carlisle's throat. To have him begging me for mercy. I'll show him none, just like he didn't show my family any.

_What about Edward though? _

I didn't expect to meet someone like Edward on this journey. I wasn't sure how long he's been here, but I don't think he had anything to do with the night of my family's death.

I hope he didn't.

He's the only person in this place that didn't seem evil. Even if he was an ass at times.

_Ass. He does have a great ass. You know you check him out when he walks away._

Whatever.

I'm allowed to look.

"Recruit! Come up here," a sharp voice yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered my surroundings. Shit, I completely missed what we're doing.

_Apparently, you're wanted up on the mat with the douche trainer._

Oh.

I stood up and walked up to the trainer, not really knowing what I'm supposed to do.

"Don't just stand there, take your defensive pose," he snapped.

Well I guess I'm kicking his ass then. Douche.

I did what I was told and raised my arms in front of me, fisting my hands by my face. Douche trainer smirked and sent his fist flying towards my stomach, expecting to get a cheap shot in, but I'm quicker than he anticipated. I deflected his shot and knocked him on the side of his head, sending him stumbling.

"What the fuck?" He cursed as he righted himself.

I said nothing as I resumed my stance, waiting for his next move.

Needless to say, I _did_ kick his ass. Five minutes later, I had him on the floor exhausted out of his mind.

I stepped off the mat feeling like a badass.

"Well look at that. You can walk away victorious, but still leave your opponent conscious!"

I looked up and rolled my eyes at Edward. "You act like I'm some sort of psychopath," I teased.

"Well.." He trailed off, making me punch his chest.

"Jerk." He rubbed at his chest, but still cracked a smile.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, its time for another training exercise. I'm in charge of you little recruits after all." I wrinkled my nose in distaste making him chuckle. "I promise its nothing huge."

He called the rest of the recruits over, making us form a circle around him. "We're going to practice how to keep calm during a dangerous situation."

We moved to a lower level, the lowest there is.

_Rosalie said they kill people in this level. Take your eyes off Edward's ass and look for anything useful to report back to her._

It looked like a big empty space. It was dim with puddles of water in random places. Why the hell are we here?

"Bella, you're up first," Edward said. I stepped closer to him, curious as to what we're doing.

"What am I going to do?" I ask him.

He orders me to turn around, I do, then places a blindfold over my eyes. What the hell?

"I'm going to lead you to a random place within the room through the door next to us, and its up to you to keep calm and make your way out of there." He placed an ear-com in my ear. "I will lead you if you get stuck."

I let him lead me into the mysterious room, grabbing onto his hand tightly. A rush of overwhelming heat hit me suddenly, my breathing picked up, my heart racing with panic.

_Edward wouldn't place you in a dangerous situation. Right?_

Suddenly Edward stops walking. I felt him lean closer to me. "Good luck," he said, then he was gone.

Quickly, I reached up to pull away the blindfold, but once I saw my surroundings I really wish I hadn't.

There was fire. _Everywhere._

_Breathe. Deep breaths. You can do this._

I can't. I can't do this.

My breathing was too panicked, causing me to cough from the smoke surrounding me. It looked like they set fire to this room only. Parts of the ceiling collapsed already, but there were many trails that were safe from the flames.

I couldn't move though. I was literally paralyzed with fear.

"_Bella. Listen to me, you're fine. The flames are controlled, so you're not in any actual danger." _Edward's voice rings out through the com.

"Then why can't I breathe right?" I snapped.

"_Because you need to relax. If you're going to be an agent you have to keep your calm at all times, no matter how crazy things get." _I hate his calmness sometimes. _"Use your blindfold to cover your mouth and nose, then walk left."_

I listened to him, and pulled the thin fabric over my mouth and nose. Then, with shaky legs I made my way to the left. Even though the fire around me was man made, the heat was still overwhelming.

The memories that the burning flames brought back didn't help much either.

_**So much fire. Screams everywhere. Poppa collapsing in front of me..**_

"_Bella! Damn it, you have to move!" _Edward yelled in my ear, reminding me that I'm not in Germany.

_Rosalie isn't here this time! She can't carry you out, so you're on your own!_

I moved forward, nearly tripping over a fallen beam. This is too close to _that _night. My breathing still wasn't under control, making me slip into a coughing fit every minute.

"Edward, I can't do this!" I cried.

I snapped.

I started screaming for help like a madwoman.

Arms were suddenly around me, making me kick out in fear. "Hey! Its me, its Edward!"

"Edward, I'm sorry but I can't." I cried.

He helped me get through the rest of the room and to the door. A medic team rushed to me and placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose.

"Why did you panic?" Edward asked.

"I'm claustrophobic," I lied.

He looked at me strangely. "Bella, no one has ever truly panicked in this exercise. Its mostly about keeping your breathing under control in the immense heat."

What is he talking about? How can people _not_ panic when they're sorrounded by flames eating at everything around them. I turned around, looking inside the room and had to do a double-take.

Suddenly, there wasn't as much fire as I thought there was. Actually, there were only medium sized flames placed around the room, but the smoke was still very much present.

_Get yourself under control! You just panicked over nothing._

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**A teensy bit more info on Bella to think about.. So any new theories? I would love to hear them! **

**Ask if you have any questions!**

**See ya next week!**

**-Steph**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still down own Twilight.. Or Nikita. **

**Hello everyone, happy St. Patrick's Day! I'm not out celebrating tonight, but for those who are, be safe!**

**Anywho... Here's another chapter! You get a _bit_ more info on Bella's past here.**

**Read on! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"One may sometimes tell a lie, <strong>_

_**but the grimace that accompanies it tells the truth."**_

_**-Nietzsche **_

**Edward**

Something inside me really wanted to protect Bella from the harsh reality of our world. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and absorb all her pain. I would gladly kill any motherfucker who comes close to harming her.

_Cullen, you can't be with her. Get it through your fucking head. _

No, I may not be able to be with her, but there wasn't anything bad about looking out for her.

_Why couldn't you continue being the emotionless asshole you've been thus far?_

Right now, the recruits were in language training. They would get a quick lesson in languages that would help them be agents. We have many enemies, and we traveled all over the world it is crucial to be able to speak the language wherever we are. Usually, we taught Spanish, French, Russian, Arabic and German.

_Bella is German.._

With that in mind, I walked over to the room where all the recruits were seated, staring up at the linguistic coach, whose name I think is Irina. Bella was at the back of the room, slouched down in her seat with her eyes closed. Irina droned on and on about the specifics of Spanish sentence structure.

"Alright, moving on to German," the Irina said. Bella opened her eyes and sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

Irina got into a quick intro of German. She gave them easy sentences that would help them if they were ever in Germany, and she wrote important words on the white board at the front of the room. However, when she got to verb conjugations, that's when Bella spoke up.

"You conjugated the verb 'to be' wrong. Its not a regular verb. Its, ich bin, du bist, er/sie/es ist," Bella said in a perfect German accent.

Irina raised her eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" She asked.

"I grew up speaking German," Bella said.

Pride filled me at seeing Bella defend her native language. If I were to guess at how she's feeling, I would say that she's uncomfortable speaking the language that she spoke with her parents. I know every time I look at my old Marine uniform hanging in my closet, memories of Alice enter my mind.

"Very well then," Irina said curtly. She corrected her mistakes and moved on. Bella kept correcting her every now and then, but for the most part she stayed quiet as she pretended to listen to Irina.

Once the lesson was over, the recruits all stood up to leave. My eyes focused on Bella as she grabbed her little notebook and pen and stood up to slip her standard recruit sweater on. All the recruits wore the same thing, yet she made it look so feminine.

_Really Cullen? Are you an expert on fashion now?_

"Hello Edward," Irina said as she sauntered up to me. She's always hit on me every time I get near her, so I always made it a point to steer clear of her.

"Hello Irina," I said while keeping my eyes on Bella. She looked to where I was standing with Irina and rolled her eyes and swiftly made her way out of the room.

"What brings you down here?" Irina said in a breathy voice. She placed her hand on my arm, getting closer to me.

"Just checking on the recruits. I have to get going now," I said and tried to untangle my arm from her grasp.

If anything, she sauntered up closer to me. "Well let me tell you, I'm not a huge fan of that Bella girl. She kept correcting me!" She whined, which really got on my nerves.

I grabbed a hold of the hand holding me, firmly taking it off of me and stepping back. "What did you expect? You were fucking up her native language. Of course she was going to correct you," I snapped.

Irina rolled her eyes. "See you later," I mumbled. I got the hell out of there.

_Now Bella probably thinks you're fucking Irina. _

Ha! I prefer my hand to Irina any day.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"Lexikon has become more of a pest in the last few weeks," Carlisle said.

We were gathered in the conference room, discussing what went wrong with an op a week ago. Lexikon is a German institution very similar to Division. They have agents working for them as well, and have tried to beat out Division for as long as I can remember.

"Take out one of their superiors, Falco Schwarz," Emmett said.

"We've tried to take Falco out. We failed. Actually, it was Rosalie who failed to take him out," Esme said.

Falco Schwarz was one twisted fucker. Ever since he got a position high up at Lexikon, he's been pushing the limits. He wants to expand Lexikon to America. I hear he has his hand in human trafficking, getting most of his income from there.

If Emmett was bothered by Esme's comment, he didn't let it show on his face. "We could always try again," he said.

"We don't have time to organize a hit against Falco. He intercepted our snatch and grab operation last week, so we have to plan a way to make up for it," Carlisle snapped. He hated losing control.

"We can always throw Lexikon under the bus. We can plant clues for the senator's family so that they're made aware of who took the senator," Esme said.

Carlisle paused, thinking about it. "We need the senator on our side though."

"If we 'save him', he'll be thankful," I piped up.

"That could work. Mike and Tyler, I want you two to tail Falco and find out where the hell he is keeping the senator."

We dispersed at his dismissal, and Emmett headed my way. "Walk with me," he said. I followed him out of the room, matching his quick stride. "I don't want anyone knowing about this," he said and looked around, making sure no one was within earshot. "I have eyes on Rosalie. She was seen speaking to Falco."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. The Rosalie I know would never involve herself with a man like him." He sounded so resigned.

"I'm sure there was a reason Em. It wouldn't be smart to join forces with Lexikon."

"I know. I just feel like I want to help her, you know?"

"I know Emmett. But its not like you can run away with her. Carlisle would hunt you both down," I said.

He didn't answer. His silence told me all I needed to know. If Emmett was ever given the choice, he would choose Rosalie without hesitation.

_Like you wouldn't run off with Bella if given the chance._

Shit.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Bella**

There's something almost poetic about using a program within Division's computer to communicate with Rosalie. Back when she was still here, she wrote her own chat software that no one knew about. Not even Jasper knew it was here. Now, I'm able to use it to communicate with her.

_**-Who's Falco Schwarz?-**_

I heard his name when I was overhearing a conversation Edward was having on his cell phone.

_Right, you were checking out his ass._

I was. But there is something familiar about that name.

_**-He's an agent in Lexikon, the German equivalent of Division. Why?-**_

Holy shit! How did I not recognize his name before!

_**-I think he used to work with my father-**_

_**-I know he did. After your father's death, Falco joined Lexikon and revealed underhanded business deals your father had done-**_

What a fucking bastard.

_**-Well he's going on my hit list-**_

I was only half joking.

_**-Be serious. Have you overheard them planning something?-**_

_**-Sort of. I heard Edward talking on the phone. I don't know with who. But he said they were having Falco followed. He also mentioned that they saw you with Falco…-**_

A few moments passed with no reply from her.

_**-Does Emmett know this?-**_

_**-I don't know. Are you working with Falco?-**_

_**-Of course not. He wants me to though, so he keeps approaching me. Bella I need you to do something for me. It will help me get to the senator before Division can..-**_

I should've known Rosalie would never work with a man like Falco. I read her next instructions thoroughly, groaning silently when I realized it wasn't going to be easy. I reached forward to type a response, but quickly shut the program down when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

I smile up at Edward. Its almost second nature to do so.

_He probably fucked that airhead 'linguistics' coach. _

And just like that, my smile disappears. "Just working on my German. There's been so many changes I wasn't aware of, but Irina made sure to clear that up," I snarked. Yes, I was being a bitch.

"She's teaching you many languages Bella, you can't expect her to be perfect in every single one," he said.

I stood up, making my chair roll away from me forcibly. "Oh I'm sorry to be offending your fuck buddy. You're right. Her lessons were very helpful," I said. I turned away from him, rushing down the row of computers. I was pulled back though, he pulled me to him and made me look into his eyes.

"I've never touched her," he said firmly.

"You two looked awfully cozy last time," I said, looking away from him.

He grabbed my chin, turning my face so I would look at him. "Bella, I haven't been with a woman in four years." His green eyes gazed into my own with such sincerity and open honesty.

"Why?"

"My sister would have wanted me to wait for someone special to come along," he said.

I smiled shyly up at him. "Well now I feel like some crazy jealous girlfriend," I said, but felt him stiffen. He pushede away from me, running his hands through his hair, making it messier.

"I have to go Bella," he said right before he left the room.

I just stared at the door he just slammed closed. Did I do something wrong?

_Stop being such a hussy Bella. You scared him away!_

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Edward has taken to avoiding me lately. For the last few weeks he barely looks at me, much less speaks to me. Its starting to really piss me off.

_Maybe he thought you came off a tad bit too desperate._

Well, fuck him. He needs to stop being sweet if he's just going to ignore me the next second.

_You can always kick his ass. That's always worked so well for you in the past._

Hmm.. An ass kicking doesn't sound so bad. No, I would never do that to him. No matter how much of an ass he's being.

Right now though, we're being lectured on the perfect technique to hack computers and systems. Jasper practically floats with excitement as he talks about the different upgrades he's done to the Division network. Needless to say, I am completely bored.

"You should be able to do this exercise in seconds!" He says as he walks around the room, looking over our shoulders at the progress we've done on our computers.

"Bella! Come on, its simple! Just crack the logarithm to get in," Jasper says as he sees the little progress I've made with my own computer.

"This is hard," I grit out as I keep typing furiously, trying to get around the fucking code.

"No its not. I do this everyday." Jasper honestly isn't a bad guy. He's actually pretty cool. Probably the only one I would let live.

"Jasper, we all have things we're good at. Technology is not one of mine." The time ends and I slam my hands on my keyboard in frustration.

"Hey, relax. Just come during your free time and I'll help you out if I'm not needed in communications."

"Thanks Jasper," I smile. He nods and walks away.

_Are you going to try and get into _Jasper's_ pants now?_

No. Jasper is nice and all, but I'm not like that.

Later in the afternoon, I meet with Jasper, and he tries his best to teach me the finer points of cracking codes.

"Wait, how did you get into this?" I asked him as we take a break.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod. "When I was younger, I started hacking into the government's systems. I called myself the shadow walker."

"Did you get caught?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "I'm good at covering my tracks, but the FBI has people monitoring out for hackers constantly, so I was eventually caught." He stares off into space. "And that's how I ended up here."

"Do you like it here? Honestly?"

He smiles at me. "Well its either this or prison, so yeah I guess I'm okay here," he said.

"I used to dream of marrying some day," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I did too sometimes. I always dreamed of a tiny brunette, but I never met her."

"You'll find someone. You seem like a great guy to me," I smiled at him.

"What's going on here?"

We both turn to look at Edward. He's standing a couple of feet away from us with his arms crossed, looking completely pissed. I guess Jasper and I did seem cozy, considering we were sitting pretty closely. But it wasn't romantic.

_You should mess with Edward for being such an ass._

"Jasper is helping me." I turn back to the computer, acting as if he weren't here.

"Jasper, do you mind if I speak to Bella alone?" He asked, sounding completely pissed.

"Uh, yeah sure," Jasper said.

"Wait. I just wanted to say thank you Jasper. You actually made it a bit clearer to me," I said and gave him a quick hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. My left hand, the one hidden from Edward's view, just happened to get close to his sweater's pocket. I quickly snuck into his pocket what I needed to listen on later.

He walked away, Edward glaring at him the whole time. After the door closed shut, I turned back to the computer chair, grabbing my sweater and slipping it on quickly before turning around to walk around Edward. But of course, he wasn't letting me go without hearing an explanation first.

"I asked you what the hell was going on here."

"And I told you that Jasper was helping me. If you choose to read more into that, then that's on you," I snapped, trying to break his hold on me.

He snaked an arm around my waist, bringing his other hand up to my face. "What are you doing to me Bella?" He sounded as if he were in pain. As if he were battling something inside of him.

"_I'm _not doing anything. _You_ keep pushing me away." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. He _had_ hurt me.

"Bella, you have to understand that I'm not pulling away. I'm doing what's best for you! You're nineteen for Christ's sakes! I'm eight years older than you _and _I'm your superior."

"So! Emmett was tapping that one rogue agent, how did they get away with it?" I asked. Rosalie had never liked to talk much on her past with Emmett.

He let go of me and started pacing back and forth in front of me. His hands pulled at his hair.

_Ugh he looks so good in suits. I think that's only thing I can give Carlisle credit for… making all these fine men walk around in suits._

"I think she was already an agent when they started their relationship," he said.

"So we're waiting until I become an agent?"

"No! Jesus, will you listen to me! There is a strong non-fraternization policy that is _heavily_ enforced by Esme. We can't have a relationship."

I stepped closer to him, pushing my chest onto his. "What if I don't want a relationship?" I used my 'sexy' voice.

_Good one! Lets see him pass that up._

He grabbed my shoulders, pushing me a safe distance away from him. "No Bella. You don't deserve to be used like that. I promise though, I will be here for you whenever you need help. No more hiding," he said.

_And… he passed it up._

As nice as his rejection was, it still _was_ a rejection, so it still stung.

"I see. I get it, you don't have to pretend for me. I'm just a poor little homeless girl who lost her parents. I get it. Thanks Edward." Childish, I know.

I shoved my way past him, practically running back to my room.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

I'm not a big fan of the other recruits in this shit-hole. Some, like me, keep to themselves. Others are on a mission to be better than everyone else. And the rest, complain about the training.

Take Tanya for example. She's your average lost cause drug addict, but down here she's Ms. Kiss-Ass.

Annoying. As. Fuck.

During lunch, I sit alone in a corner of the room. Tanya is one of those girls who craves to have the spotlight on her at all times. I myself always shy away from attention, but she feeds on it. All recruits wear a standard blue sweat suit with a white tank top under, but Tanya opts to wear a sports bra sans sweater of course.

Today, she chose to approach me.

"You're Bella right?" Her voice is nasally. Great.

"Yes." I hoped my short reply would deter her from any further conversation. It didn't.

"Why do you always sit alone?"

"Because I like to be alone," I said.

She let out a fake laugh, making me cringe. "You're funny!"

I leaned closer to her. "How about you walk back to wherever the fuck you came from and leave me the hell alone," I whispered to her.

That made her drop her sweet act. "You think you're so special? Whatever story you have, whatever you did to get in here is something we've all heard before," she said with narrowed eyes.

"Tanya, you don't want to fuck with me." I at least have the decency to warn her.

_Show her your guns!_

"Oh please, what are you going to do? Beat me up? Esme would be on your ass in a second. She loves me just like everyone else." She paused, then a pleased smirk came onto her face. "Especially Edward. You should see the way he looks at me."

_Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Edward said he's been celibate for four years, you believe him. _

"Probably the same way everyone else does. With pity," I said and stood to leave. I had more important shit to do than to sit around and listen to some whiny bitch.

She threw the tray at me, but it flew past my right shoulder, smacking into a guard. I laughed at not only her horrible aim, but now she pissed off a guard and was going to get in trouble.

_Really? Get in trouble?… Are we in elementary school? Is she going to get a time out?_

Sometimes I really hate my inner voice of 'reason'.

_I hate you too bitch. But right now, you have to get your pretty ass to a computer._

Right.

I made my way to the computer lab, thanking my lucky stars that no one else was here. I quickly brought up the program and waited to see if Rosalie was online.

_**-Thanks for coming through Bella. I heard their entire conversation-**_

Well at least the hearing device I placed in Jasper's sweater turned out to be helpful.

_**-No problem. I really **_**did**_** need Jasper's help, so it wasn't hard. Do you know wh**__**ere the senator is now?-**_

_**-Yes. I will have to get to him before Division does-**_

Well at least _something_ went right today.

I hope Rosalie beats Falco's ass, or shoots him. Either works for me.

He's always been an asshole..

_**Five years ago…**_

_**I walk into the kitchen and throw my messenger bag on the floor.**_

"_**Momma wo ist Pappa?" **_

"_**Isabella, practice your English!" My mother chided me playfully. My father always insisted on me practicing and perfecting my English. I always roll my eyes at him. Why would I ever need to speak English **_**all**_** the time?**_

"_**Fine, where's Pappa?" I ask her. **_

_**There is an important trip in school coming up, and I would really love to go. All my friends are going, so I would be extremely disappointed if I can't.**_

"_**He's in his office," she said. She stopped chopping vegetables and came to embrace me. "How have you been, my little schonheit?" She brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. **_

"_**I'm alright Momma," I said, smiling at her. No matter how old I get, she insisted on calling me her 'little beauty'.**_

"_**Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon," she said. I nodded and heaved my messenger up off the ground and ran upstairs to my room. **_

_**I couldn't resist a little detour though. I wanted to say hi to my Pappa.**_

_**I opened his office door without knocking, but froze when I realized he was in the middle of a meeting. The men sitting around his desk all turned to look at me.**_

"_**Sorry Pappa," I said, and started to back out of the room. **_

"_**Nonsense! Come, Isabella, I haven't seen you all day!" **_

_**I walked over to him and avoided making eye contact with any of the men around the room. They always made me uncomfortable. I made my way around my father's desk and threw my arms around him. **_

"_**How are you darling?" He asked, smiling at me. **_

"_**I got top marks on my English exam," I said proudly. **_

_**He beamed at me. "That doesn't surprise me sweetheart, you've always been so intelligent."**_

_**I left after he kissed my cheek, knowing he didn't like being interrupted in his meetings. **_

_**As I closed his door though, I crashed into something as I turned around. Or someone. **_

"_**Ow!" **_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't see you there." Fear made its way up my back as I recognized the deeply accented voice. **_

"_**Hello Mr. Schwarz. I have to go to my room," I said trying to make my way around him. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders.**_

"_**You should be more careful of where you wander alone Isabella. You never know who might take advantage of you," he said, his eyes roaming my body. **_

_**I broke from his hold and ran away. Once in my room, I locked my door and climbed under my covers. **_

_**I was only fourteen!**_

_**Falco looks at me as if I were something to eat. **_

_**My father would kill him if he knew. But I wasn't about to tell him and have blood on my hands. Besides, he hasn't tried anything inappropriate. Yet. I'll just keep this to myself.**_

_**No matter how much that man creeps me out… **_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! <strong>

**A bit more info on our dear Bella's life. Is her family what you thought it would be? How about her dear Pappa? Do you think he's innocent?**

**Any questions? Theories? Comments? Just wanna say hi? **

**More to come next week! Have a relaxing and safe weekend!**

**-Steph**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hello! Did anyone see the Hunger Games? I did! I went to the midnight screening and loved every freakin' second of it! Jennifer Lawrence was amazing. **

**Anywho... Back to these characters. Theres a bit of a time leap, just a few months. Also, this chapter is very heavy on Bella. I should warn that it contains some violence. Please forgive any errors, I haven't gotten much sleep these past few days.**

**Oh, and I don't mean any offense to any of the nationalities mentioned below.**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Its been seven months since Bella was first brought here. And in all that time, I still haven't found the perfect balance of how to act around her. I either let my emotions show too much, or I shut down and let the asshole in me take over. I _try _to be her friend, and _only_ her friend, but I can't control the urge to reach out and touch her.

_Dude, you're fucked. _

Gee. Thanks.

The Rosalie situation hasn't gotten any better. If anything, its gotten worse. We don't know how, but she's always two steps ahead of us. Emmett is driving himself insane trying to figure out who she's working with. Carlisle isn't any better. He practically throws a tantrum every time Rosalie's name is mentioned.

What's really grinding my nerves, is how convinced Esme is that Bella is ready to go on her first provisional operation. Don't get me wrong, I think Bella is amazing at everything she does, but just thinking of her being out there has me pulling out my hair. There are so many bad people in our world. So much danger. How am I supposed to be okay with her putting herself out there?

_You let all your other recruits without a bat of an eyelid._

Shut up.

To add to my fucking stress, Bella has gotten closer to one of our newer recruits. A guy. Jacob. Every time I'm near him, I have to stop myself from shooting him in the face. I know they aren't fucking, but just the idea of them being all close is starting to grate on my nerves.

_He can give her what you can't._

No. He can't. The non-fraternization policy applies to everyone. Even then, she doesn't want him like she wants me. I _know_ that for a fact. I see the way she reacts whenever I'm near her.

_You have it bad. _

No shit.

"Edward, are you listening to me?"

I swivel around to look at Carlisle, who by the looks of it had been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep a closer eye on the recruits and the newly formed agents. I'm getting a feeling that Rosalie is getting info from someone inside of Division."

"Are you saying that there's a mole?" I asked him.

"Yes. I want that person caught and killed, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I grumbled. He walked away, probably to sulk in his office.

"What's up his ass?" Jasper asks from next to me.

"What else? Rosalie is outsmarting him at every turn." I stopped holding ill feeling towards Jasper a while ago. He _was_ just helping Bella. Besides, he's the closest thing I have to a friend.

"Man, he's got me working around the clock trying to beef up our network security. I'm running on no sleep," he whined. All the while he spoke, his fingers never stopped moving over his keyboard.

"You need some rest, go take a nap in your bunker," I said half jokingly. He really did have a 'bunker' of sorts. Its really a room he can crash in whenever he's here overnight.

"Can't. I haven't checked all levels yet."

"Just go. Its not like Rosalie is going to get any further ahead while you take a nap," I said, practically pushing him out of his chair and out the door. He grumbled, but walked away to his bunker.

I sighed. Now on top of everything else, I had to keep an eye out for a fucking mole. Lovely.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Of course they would be sparring together. Just like that, my day just became shittier.

I can shoot him. No one will ever know.

_Esme would roast you._

The stupid fucker must have said something funny, because Bella threw her head back and laughed. Fuck, she's beautiful.

"Recruits!" I shouted. They all gathered around me. Bella and Jacob stayed towards the back. "Today, you're going to be given a lesson by Esme. Keep in mind that you _will _be using whatever she teaches you, so pay attention," I said.

Esme came up next to me and smiled at the recruits. "Hello everyone. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you all to sublevel six, where our lesson will be taking place." They all walked away with her. Bella turned back and gave me a small wave. I smiled at her in return and watched her walk away from me.

I know Esme will be teaching them about the art of manipulation and interrogation, and they'll be interrogating a prisoner later.

_Better go prepare on that. Lord knows you'll need all the help you can get._

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Bella**

Esme _would_ be the one teaching us all about interrogation. She kept a completely neutral look on her face as she proceeded to hit a prisoner with a chain. The poor man was already losing consciousness.

"Positive incentives only work so well for a time, but we can always resort to negative ones." She placed the chain down, fixing herself a bit, before facing the group again. "Remember that every prisoner is different. Some will tell you what you need to know by simply threatening their family, while others need to be driven off the brink with pain."

I looked away from the man, not being able to take in a the blood on his face. Next to me, Jake was visibly stiff, obviously affected. His mom was mugged in front of him and then beaten to death, this no doubt brought many memories for him.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

Jacob came here two months ago, and I felt kind of bad for him. I gave him advice on how to stay alive down here, and we became friends. Nothing more than that.

_Yeah, because you're still all hung up on Agent Hotness._

No comment on that front..

Esme goes on and on about different methods of manipulating your prisoner, but I wasn't paying too much attention. She didn't know that I was playing the ultimate manipulation on her and the rest of these people.

"Later this afternoon, you will be interrogating your own prisoner to see how well you have learned after today." With that, she dismissed us.

"Fuck, I'm not a good liar," Jacob said.

I laughed. "It can't be that hard. Just believe the lie yourself and you'll have no trouble delivering it."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself there," he joked.

If only you knew, buddy.

"I'm a girl Jake. We're practically made with a lying mechanism." I laughed, trying to brush it off.

We went over the different techniques Esme taught us. I worked hard on trying to get Jake to be a better liar, but he was so sincere, so lying wasn't coming off naturally.

"Jacob, you have to remember its all an act. I know you're not into mind games, but you have to do this," I told him.

He threw his head back as he groaned. "I don't understand why we have to learn how to do this shit. Isn't she the one that interrogates all the prisoners that come here?" he asked.

"If you're ever captured, you have to lie your way out," I said.

He mulled over that. "I guess so,"

After that, he seemed to get the hang of it more. I guess the threat of bodily harm was enough motivation for him. I didn't really have a problem with the interrogation methods. Lies came naturally to me. The problem I had came with threats and causing the prisoners bodily harm. I believed in only hurting those that deserve it, but as far as I'm concerned, any people against Division are friends of mine.

In the afternoon, all the recruits were ordered to dress nicely. Esme helped all the females with clothes, and I saw Edward rounding up all the males. I would be lying if I said my heart didn't lurch at the sight of his beautiful face.

_He doesn't want you.. Don't forget that._

Whatever.

Somehow, Esme got me into a midnight blue blouse with ruffles in the front and that tucked into a gray pencil skirt that hugged my waist. I slipped on my low heels, studying myself in the full length mirror in my room. My pale arms practically glowed in contrast with the lovely blue of my shirt. I looked down at my wrist, my heart twisting a bit at the tattoo there.

**Lebensmut**

It means courage. Its my homage to my mother. She raised me to be a strong and independent person. She was so kind and generous to everyone, it seems so cruel that she died the way she did. Not even criminals deserve to die the way she did.

A knock on my door stopped me from delving further into memories. I smoothed out my skirt one more time before walking to the door and opening it. Edward stood there, looking delicious as always in his perfectly tailored suit. Today he was wearing a black suit with a coal gray button up shirt underneath.

"Ready? Its your turn," he said.

I gave him a weak smile, wanting nothing more than to throw my arms around him and just breathe. In a perfect universe, I could do that. But I can't here.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. I followed him as he led me down the hallway and to the elevator.

Once inside, he handed me and earpiece and a small remote control. "You will be interrogating Vladimir and you will have to ask him on the whereabouts of the rest of his Romanian terrorist group," he said. He moved closer to me, making me burn with lust. It wasn't romantic though. He just leaned closer to show me the screen on his iPad. It had a picture of a man, and various pieces of information on him.

I read through it quickly, already thinking of ways to get into this guy's head. He had a son and a wife, something that can always be used against a person.

"So you and Jacob have grown awfully close," Edward said from next to me. I looked up at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"He was having a tough transition, so I helped him out." He looked like he wasn't buying it. "Besides, he left someone behind," I said.

His jaw twitched. "Relationships between recruits are forbidden too," he said.

I sighed, placing my hand on his arm. "Edward, you made it very clear that I can't be with _anyone_ in this place. I'm not that type of girl, so stop treating me like one," I said. Luckily, the elevator doors opened, and I quickly got out. Edward caught up with me and showed me to a door.

"I will be in the room next door listening and watching everything. If you need any help, let me know." He walked away.

I sighed and placed the ear-com in my ear, walking into the room.

The walls were white and bare. In the middle of the room, the same man whose picture I saw was sitting, tied to a chair. His chest was bare and covered with wires stuck to him. His black hair was a mess on top of his head, his face full of sweat and bruises.

I walked in, my heels echoing throughout the room. I walked over to him, slipping into detached mode and got into character. I fingered the small remote control in my hand, knowing the wires would electrocute him.

But, I was already off to a bad start. He smirked at me. "You are only a mere child." His voice was very heavily accented.

"That may be, but I'm not the one tied to a chair, am I?" I said.

The smirk fell off his face. "I am not going to talk, so do not waste your time."

I stepped closer to him, smiling at him in a condescending way. "Really? So you don't care what happens to your little boy?" I asked. I walked in a circle around him, watching out for any reaction, but his face remained passive. "Your wife, Ramona, is beautiful isn't she? Her blonde hair is perfect. Your son has the same blonde curls," I said.

His hands that were tied at his lower back flexed. I was getting somewhere.

"Give me the names of the rest of your group, and your son and wife will remain untouched."

"I am not betraying my brothers," he spat at me.

I stooped closely to him. "Don't think of it as a betrayal. Think of it as more of a trade. You get your family, and we get the rest of your group. Your choice."

"You do not know much about loyalty, do you young one?"

I bent to get close to his face. "Loyalty to what? To a group of men who wouldn't think twice to throw you under the bus? How do you think we caught you? One of your 'brothers' ratted off your name easily. I'll let you in on a secret. The only people you can ever trust in this world are your flesh and blood," I said. No sooner had the last word been out of my mouth before I was suddenly being pushed back into the far wall. Somehow, Vladimir had gotten loose and was now holding me by my neck.

"You lie. My brothers and I would rather die than betray each other," he sneered at me.

My air supply was cut off. I tried to scratch at him, but couldn't get a firm grasp. Just as black dots were filling my vision, the hands disappeared from around my neck. I coughed wildly, bending over and trying not to fucking puke all over the nice clean floors.

A warm hand rubbed my back, soothing me with the warm electricity radiating off. Edward bent next to me. "Are you alright?"

I sank down against the floor and crossed my legs so that Edward didn't get a peak at my panties. "I'm fine. Asshole got loose somehow," I said.

"For what its worth, you were doing a pretty good job until then," he joked. "Here, let me see your neck." His warm hands skimmed over the skin of my neck, making me forget any soreness I had. "Its going to bruise a bit," he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for getting him off me."

"I told you Bella. I'll be there whenever you need me," he said. His eyes bored into me, making me feel so exposed. It felt like he could look inside me and read me like a book.

_He probably can read minds. Think of all the times you've pictured him naked.._

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Stupid fucker bruised my neck.

Looking in the mirror, obvious finger marks are bruised onto my skin. They were a bit on the light side, but still visible. I zipped up my sweater all the way to my neck and pulled my hood up.

_Nope, they're still visible._

Well, they're not going to disappear magically. Might as well go on with my day.

I met up with Jake in the hallway, and we both made our way to the cafeteria. Turns out, Jacob wasn't so bad with the interrogation. He's furious when he finds out how mine turned out, but I assured him Edward cut in just in time.

We went towards the training mats, where Edward usually met with all of us recruits and gave us the lesson or training of the day. Sure enough, he walked in a few minutes later and announced that we are to travel to a shooting range located outside of the Division walls.

At this point, I would take any chance to get out of here and breathe some fresh air in.

"We actually get to step out of this hellhole?" Jacob asked excitedly from next to me.

I was about to answer, but Tanya stepped closer to us. "No, we get to ride in a tinted windowed bus that doesn't let us see the outside," she said.

Sure enough, Tanya was right. We all climbed into the blacked out charter bus. I noticed Edward wasn't coming with us and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Jacob and I sat next to each other, trying to talk quietly. The guards were armed and walking down the aisle, ready to shoot any recruits that act out of line.

When we started moving, I felt a bit antsy knowing that I was going to be above ground for a change. Rosalie didn't prepare me for the anxiousness I would feel at being underground for such a long period of time.

Suddenly, the bus started swerving, almost as if a tire had give out. I grabbed onto the seat in front of me to not fall over. We skidded to a halt and silence rang out throughout the bus. The guards gathered in the front, trying to see what was wrong. The door suddenly got kicked in, making me jump.

Men with guns swarmed into the bus, quickly taking out the guards and threatening us to stay where we were. They spoke no English, but them pointing at us with rifles was universally understood. They walked down the aisle, yelling in a language I wasn't familiar with. Jacob stood up when one got closer to me, but he was knocked down. I yelled and threw myself at the unknown man. I was outnumbered though, and felt someone shove their rifle at the back of my head, making everything go black.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

I was tied up. That much I was certain of.

Shit, this is bad. _So _bad. How was I supposed to let Rosalie know the clusterfuck I've gotten myself into.

_Best you can do is lie your ass off and hope they let you go._

I opened my eyes slowly. The room was dimly lit and dirty. I was in some sort of basement.

"You're finally awake," a male with a thick accent called out. He stepped into view, walking closer to me. He wore all black, just like the men that took over our bus.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You are here because you kidnapped my brother," he said. He reached into his back pocket and took out a photo. He held it in front of me, and I had to work really hard to keep a straight face. The photo in front of me was of Vladimir. The man I just interviewed yesterday.

Shit.

"I've never seen him," I lied smoothly, looking him in the eye without faltering.

"Very good lying. I can almost believe you. Who do you work for?" He asked. He slid the picture back into his pocket and stepped back. He crouched down by a device a couple of feet away and I froze. I hadn't noticed the wires connected to my bare feet. Wires that apparently led to the device he was messing around with.

"If you do not tell me who you work for, you will get electric shock."

I kept quiet, trying to put on a confident front. Inside, I'm scared shitless. He reached down, turning a dial on the device, and the feeling that came over me was indescribable. I threw my head back and let out a loud scream. It felt as if a million little needles were repeatedly embedding themselves into my skin and burning me.

Just when I thought I would go insane with the pain, he reached down and shut it off. "Now are you going to tell me? Who do you work for? FBI? CIA?" he asked.

"I don't work for anyone," I finally said.

"Really? How interesting that you were with a group of people then. All wearing gear and in a modified bus," he said. "We have your friend in the other room. I think his name is Jacob?" I froze. "We'll kill him unless you tell me everything I need to know," he said.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't kill the only leverage you have against me."

He smirked and turned around, walking out of the room. I waited in silence before two shots rang out. A few moments later he walked back in with two more men helping him carry an unmoving Jacob. They set him down on the floor in front of me and I could see the two wounds on his chest.

"Jake," I whispered. Tears ran down my face at my failure as a friend. I was helping him survive at Division, but I just failed.

"You bastard," I cursed him under my breath. I wanted nothing more than to take the gun at the waistband of his pants and shoot him in the face.

He came towards me and took a hold of my hair, pulling my head back to the point where I had no choice but to stare up at the ceiling. "What are you afraid of?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," I spat back.

"Surely there must be something you fear. Death?"

"Believe me, if you killed me right now, you'd be doing me a favor. Trust me."

"Where are your parents? Surely a pretty young girl like you has parents somewhere in the world looking for her. So where are they?"

"In. The. Ground," I grit my teeth through every word.

"You look European," he noted, ignoring my comment about my parents.

"I am," I said simply.

He narrowed his black eyes at me, trying to read me. I knew my face gave nothing away though. I was detached.

"Enough getting off topic. I want you to tell me who you work for or I'll turn up the voltage."

I remained silent and he reached down and turned up the switch. I managed to hold in my agonized screams this time, but it didn't make it any less painful. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood as I managed to get through the pain.

He released the switch and smirked at the sight of my bloody lip. I don't know how many more times I was shocked, I lost count after the tenth time. Eventually though, I just wanted him to kill me. I was so mentally and physically worn out that I was ready to die.

He seemed irritated at my lack of fear, so he approached me, pulling my hair so hard to the side that I think he pulled out more than a few strands. He took out a lighter out of his pocket, flicking it on and holding it in front of my face in a taunting manner. I contained my panic at seeing the flame dance in front of my eyes.

"Do you fear fire?" He asked himself. He placed the flame on my upper arm. At first I felt nothing, but after a while I wanted to scream with the pain that shot throughout my body. If anything, my silence egged him on. He buried the lighter back in his pocket, and produced a knife.

"You have such fine and delicate skin. You've been well taken care of," he said and ran the blade of his knife over my forehead. I didn't move an inch as he dragged it down the side of my face. He skipped over to my thigh and let the knife cut me as he slowly dragged it down to my knee. I wanted to hiss at the sting, but I wasn't about to give him that sort of satisfaction. He didn't cut me deeply, but the pain was still very prominent.

When I still remained quiet, he placed his knife back inside his pocket. "You're tough, I'll give you that. But there seems to be an air of arrogance around you. Where did you say you were from?"

"Somewhere in Europe," I said hoarsely. My throat was beginning to burn with thirst.

"Where in Europe?" he asked, leaning his face closer to mine. "France maybe?"

I lent my head back a little and then threw my head forward, knocking it into his so hard that he fell on the floor a little disoriented. I had been working on getting the tape around my wrists and ankles loose, so I pulled them off and stood up over him.

"I'm from Germany, asshole," I said and kicked him on his side. I quickly reached for his gun while he writhed in pain.

"Ah that's the arrogance then. I've encountered many Germans, they've all been more arrogant than the last."

"Fuck you," I said right before pulling the trigger.

I didn't wait to see where I shot him, I just knew he was down, so I ran as fast as I could to the air vent. I made quick work of opening it and climbing in, crawling as if something were chasing me, which at this point I think is true.

Whispers were audible from my spot in the air vents and I couldn't really make out what they were saying but I knew they were panicked. Eventually, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, well air vent.

I jumped down into the forest, not pausing before taking off into the night. My bare feet made it hard to run, as I constantly stepped on rocks and sharp objects, but I kept running through the pain. The cut on my thigh stung, but I couldn't focus on that.

_Run, bitch, run!_

Even in my panicked state I realized I had very limited options. I had to find a phone to call Rosalie so that we could figure out something together. I don't know whether or not Division is planning on looking for me, or if they don't care.

_Edward cares. _

Or at least, I hope he does.

He's the only thing of division that I would miss. He's the only person that really understood me and didn't treat me like a kid. I hope there's a way of seeing him again in the future. Hopefully not while aiming guns at each other.

Finally after much distance I see a gas station. And sure enough, I see a phone booth near by. I make my way to the phone and use the trick Rosalie taught me, to use the phone without inserting change.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" I whisper urgently.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I need you to come get me. I'll explain when you get here but a group of guys kidnapped us and tortured us for hours. Please hurry," I said.

"Okay, I have your location. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and hung up.

I set the phone down with a sigh of relief and walked out to hide in the forest. I shivered and cursed myself for not stealing the Romanian's sweater before I shot him. The forest around me was almost eerily quiet. A gentle breeze would pass through the green trees every now and then.

Rubbing my fingers over the word on my left wrist, I hoped that somehow my mother's spirit could help me. She and my father are always in my mind. My life has been filled with too many injustices to name. But they are what keep me going, they keep me motivated.

I look up when I hear a car pulling in and sure enough I see Rosalie's beautiful curly hair. I jump up and run over to where she is, pretending to pump gas. However, before I can completely reach her, a black Mercedes intercepts my path and a familiar head of bronze hair emerges.

"Bella!" He yells sounding relieved to see me.

I froze in shock at the sight of him. I know Rose has seen him and has hidden from sight by now.

"Edward, they took us. They killed Jacob!" I yelled as he came closer to me.

"No Bella, it was all a simulation," he said shrugging out of his suit blazer and placing it over me. I breathed in his scent and wrapped the large blazer tightly around me, trying to warm myself up.

"What do you mean? Jacob is alive?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Its just a test Esme does to test the recruits."

"But Edward, I killed the man," I said, feeling the panic set in.

"That was his fault Bella. He shouldn't have had a loaded gun on him to begin with. And he pushed you way too far," he said, leading me into the car.

I sat in the passenger seat and pondered this information. Jacob is alive, he's alright. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into my seat, finally letting my sore muscles relax.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Edward carried me through the hallways of Division. When he saw my injuries, especially the cut on my thigh, he insisted on keeping weight off of it. A pleasant warmth emanated from his hands, putting my whole body at ease. I loved the feelings he brought out of me, even more so now that I was certain I was going to be punished for killing a Division agent.

I have never been in this area of Division, so I was a bit surprised when Edward rounded a corner and we were face to face with Carlisle. He placed me down next to him.

"I thought I told you to take care of our little problem here," He said, his eyes looking towards me, then back to Edward.

Edward stiffened. I could almost see the mask come over his face as he looked toward Carlisle with a dead look in his eye. "I couldn't kill her on the outside, that would have raised too many questions. I thought it would be more wise to take care of it here, preferably in sub-level six," Edward said. His voice was empty of emotion, so wrong in my ears.

"What?" I asked, backing away from him.

He talked so nonchalantly about killing me, as if it were an easy task. I felt betrayal wash over me, a sickening feeling in my stomach. I could almost taste the bile as it rose up through my throat and threatened to spew out of my mouth.

The guards headed towards me, and I didn't even think twice before I punched one in the face and tripped the other down to the floor.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice echoed throughout the empty room. The guards backed off, groaning in pain and looked to Carlisle for further instruction. "Bella wasn't the only one being tested today," Carlisle said.

I had no idea what he was talking about. That is, until I saw the same man that had tortured me for hours walk into the room, alive and well.

"I killed you," I breathed out, still staring at him. I almost expected him to disappear into thin air.

"The gun you shot our agent with was filled with fake bullets," Carlisle said.

I looked from the phony terrorist to Carlisle again and again as if they were going to tell me they were joking. I purposely kept from looking at Edward.

"I wanted to see how Edward would react to one of his recruits in danger. I can't have another Emmett/Rosalie situation on my hands after all. I'm pleased that Edward wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but what pleases me even more is your ability to not reveal everything when you're being tortured," Carlisle said to me. "I am very impressed at your ability to remain composed. So much, that Esme and I agree that you are ready to go on a provisional mission," he said.

I didn't know what to say. I guess he expected me to be thankful.

_Might as well give the asshole what he wants._

"Thank you, I'm honored," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could. "I'm sorry, but I am exhausted. Your agent here did a _very_ thorough job of torturing the hell out of me, so if you'll excuse me I'd like to go to bed," I said. Carlisle nodded, and with that I walked away.

I limped my way to my room, slamming my door and throwing myself on my bed. I screamed into my pillow.

I stared Carlisle in the face.

I looked into the eyes of the man who ordered my family's death.

I looked into the eyes of the man who was going to die soon.

A rustle of paper near me scared me out of my violent fantasy. I walked over to where someone slipped something underneath my door.

**I said what he wanted to hear. I did it to ****protect**** you. I will ****always**** protect you. -E**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo there's that. See, Edward does care.<strong>

**Any thoughts or questions? Feel free to ask!**

**-Steph**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight. **

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait. School has been kicking my ass, so I haven't had much time for writing. Its a bit better now, so I'll try to keep with weekly postings. Please excuse any typos or grammar errors, but I'm human!**

**Anywho.. This is going to be a bit of a fun chapter depending on how you look at it. Read and enjoy :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

A knock on my door pulls my attention away from the page of my book I'm reading. I took my time walking to the door and once I opened it I came face to face with Edward. I haven't spoken to him since what I've dubbed 'the incident' last week, and am unsure of how to act around him. He said he was only putting up an act, and I do believe him. But for those ten seconds I really _did_ believe he was about to ship me off to get killed. For ten seconds I felt betrayal worse than I could ever imagine.

"Hello Bella. How have you been?" He asked tentatively.

For the last week I've been granted a bit of a recuperative leave. I wasn't forced to go to any of my lessons and it felt good to just eat and sleep and let my wounds heal.

"I'm better. Thank you Edward, for the.." I gestured with my hands to the door, hoping he'd understand.

He looked around. After making sure no one was coming he smiled at me. "I had a feeling Carlisle was singling you out for a reason. Now you see what I meant when I said I _want_ to be able to be closer to you but _can't_?"

I nodded.

"Bella, you have no idea how hard it was to sit in a room and stare up at a monitor that was capturing every minute of your torture. When you screamed in pain, I thought for sure Carlisle or Esme would catch on that I care for you."

I looked down.

After a long pause, he broke the silence. "Well, I came to fetch you. It seems like Carlisle and Esme want to speak to you about something." He made a face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," he muttered and led me to the elevator.

Once we got to the operations level, he led me to the conference room. Inside, there were Esme and Carlisle sitting at the heads of the table, looking up at us. Edward kept a reasonable distance away from me, making it look completely free of romance.

"Bella, so good to see you looking better," Esme said.

"Sit down you two," Carlisle said. His ice blue eyes studied Edward and I as we moved. I kept my face completely neutral as I pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"Bella, you have been in this program a little over seven months, and we feel that you are now ready to go out into the field on a provisional operation," Esme said with a smile.

I get to get out of this hellhole?

_Maybe they'll send you off to some beach where you can sip margaritas!_

"That's very flattering, thank you," I said.

"For your first time, we've decided to send you on a non-killing operation," Carlisle said.

Esme got up and placed a file in front of Edward and I. I opened it, and on the first page was a photo of a tall man smoking a cigar. He was attractive I supposed.

_He's got nothing on Edward Sexypants. Speaking of pants… Holy shit, the ones he's wearing hug his ass just right._

Sweet Jesus. Sometimes I really question my sanity.

"His name is Ricardo Mancha. He's a shady drug dealer who's stirring up a bit of trouble for us, so we need to know who he's working with. Your objective will be to extract information off his laptop and phone," Carlisle said.

He reached forward to turn on the projector sitting on the table. The light bounced off a white screen on the side of the room. A beautiful hotel suddenly appeared on the screen. "You will be posing as a newlywed couple vacationing in Puerto Rico. Mancha is to be there that same weekend with his wife, Lucia." On the screen Ricardo and his wife appeared. She was beautiful, but very plastic looking. He was paying no attention to her as she held on to his arm. Instead, his gaze was visibly wandering to the other women around them.

"How concrete is their marriage?" I asked.

"Very little. They put up a front of being the perfect couple, but both have had numerous affairs," Esme said.

"Why are they vacationing together?" Edward asked.

"Its their anniversary. They have to pretend to care about their joke of a marriage," Carlisle said. "You have to somehow grow close to them. Befriend them."

"How long do we have to prepare?" I asked.

"A few days. You leave this Friday night," Esme said. Its Monday, so I had a little time to mentally prepare for this weekend.

"Any more questions?" Carlisle asked. Both Edward and I shook our heads. "Great, you're dismissed then," he said. I got up, grabbing the file in front of me and walked out the room.

Edward caught up with me. "How do you feel about going out on your first mission?" He asked.

I thought about it. "Well on one hand I don't really like going out there and pretending to be bff's with a fake woman, but then I'm happy to get out of here and get some sunshine," I said.

He nodded. "I promise we'll go to the beach everyday we're there," he said, smiling at me. "Bella, I also have to warn you about something," he said suddenly turning serious. "We are pretending to be a newlywed couple. This will only work if we _really_ come off as a couple," he said.

Wait..

"So are you saying we have to be all over each other?" I asked.

"Yes," he said warily.

_Why the fuck is he saying it like its something bad? Put on some stilettos and slip on a bikini, then lets see him keep his hands to himself. _

"Okay," I shrugged.

I excused myself to go 'prepare' and reread over the file. I was planning on doing that, but _after_ I do my happy dance in celebration.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

In front of me, Esme laid out the ultimate collection of jewelry, and she wanted me to choose my favorite. I picked a large square cut diamond as an engagement ring and a thin wedding band surrounded by many tiny diamonds. I slipped them onto my left hand, marveling at how it looked.

"Those are excellent choices Bella. I have already packed everything you'll need on this trip," she said pointing to where Louis Vuitton luggage was stacked up against the wall. I started to walk towards it, but she pulled me back. "Don't forget to take to Edward his wedding band," she said and placed a simple silver wedding band in the palm of my hand. I nodded and went over to the luggage, picking up the carry-on bag and leaving the rest for one of the men to carry.

Hours later, Edward and I were at JFK waiting at our terminal for our plane to board. "Why couldn't we get a private plane?" I complained.

Edward looked at me with an amused expression. "Oh relax, it'll only be another twenty minutes. I think Esme packed an iPad for you to use," he said.

"Really?" I practically ripped into my carry-on and almost started singing hallelujah when my fingers found the cool glass of the screen of a shiny new iPad. I turned it on and immediately started playing little games, enjoying the hell out of myself.

_Really? You're playing video games when you could be making out with the gorgeous hunk of man sitting next to you? You disappoint me._

Oh, shut it.

Once our plane boarded, I relaxed into my window seat. "Ever been to Puerto Rico?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said.

"You'll love it. It's a beautiful country," he said.

"I hear the men are hot. I can't wait to feast my eye on the eye candy," I joked.

He narrowed his eyes. He leaned closer, placing his lips _right_ on my earlobe. "We're temporarily married Bella. You're _mine_ for the next few days," he growled. Just like that, I was jelly.

"Understood," I nodded. "So that means _your_ ass is mine too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm a territorial bitch," I shrugged.

He smirked. "I bet you are, _sweetheart_," he said with an exaggerated sugary voice.

"Game on, _Honeybuns_."

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

The hotel in Puerto Rico was simply stunning. The floors were a white marble that seemed to glow with how clean they were, I was almost afraid to step on them. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, butlers were at the doors waiting to greet everyone.

I can live with this.

Edward checked us in quickly. He kept an arm around my waist and I would slip my hand into his back pocket just to get a rise out of him.

As great as this all seemed though, I got a dose of reality when we crossed paths with the target and his wife. We were waiting on an elevator, and when the doors opened we came face to face with the couple. Esme's words rang out in my head, so I clung closer to Edward, but tilted my head to bring attention to the shape of my neck. Edward didn't have to do much, I knew by just being him he would have the attention of Mancha's gold-digger wife.

As we stepped into the elevator, I didn't have to look back to know that we had the couple's attention. I leaned up to place small kisses on Edward's neck. "First phase complete?"

He purred a bit as I continued my kissing trail. "Yup. He hasn't looked away from your ass," he didn't sound happy about that last part.

The elevator doors closed, and I leaned away from his neck. "Well I have to put up with that bitch giving you her 'come hither' eyes," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

One side of his mouth turned up. "No need to be jealous baby, she is nowhere near as beautiful as you."

_Well shit, he has to go and be all nice. _

"Well if it makes you feel better, that Ricardo guy isn't as hot as you," I said nonchalantly.

Edward chuckled.

The elevator finally reached our floor, and we stepped off. Our room was just as fabulous as I expected it to be. I threw myself on the comfy looking bed, breathing in the wonderful smell of fabric softener.

"We're in Puerto Rico, a beautiful country where there are a million things to do, and you want to smell the bed?"

I took one last whiff and turned my head to glare at him. "I like the smell of fabric softener. Deal with it."

He chuckled and walked to put away our luggage.

"I'll be back, I have to make a call to Carlisle," Edward said and stepped out onto the balcony.

_Maybe you should slip on something to tempt Agent Hotness with, huh?_

Hmm.

I ran to the suitcase Esme packed for me and looked through its contents. Bikinis, dresses, skirts, nice blouses, and sure enough… Lingerie.

_Even Esme is encouraging you to get some!_

Knowing Esme, this is just a way to torture Edward and I. She knows that we're not allowed to go beyond the boundaries of friendship, yet she shoves this in my suitcase. What is she playing at?

I shove the lingerie away from me, pissed at all the mind games in that fucking Division.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Without turning, I know Edward is probably looking at me with some degree of concern. "Nothing, I just realized I have nothing appropriate to sleep in. Can I borrow one of your shirts and a pair of boxers?"

I didn't even mean that to sound sexual, but by the look on Edward's face it sure came off that way. "Uh, sure."

He rummaged through his things and came up with what I asked for. I took it from him with a silent thanks and walked into the bathroom to change. His things were predictably big on me, but I made them work by rolling the boxers a couple of times and pinning the shirt to a more comfortable fit.

After pulling up my hair into a messy bun, I walked out and found Edward face down on the bed. His shoulders were tense, and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Edward?"

He mumbled something into the mattress.

"What?"

He moved his face to the side to look at me. "I said its going to be fucking torture being here with you," he said roughly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well thanks. I'll try to make it as painless as possible," I snapped and walked over to the outside balcony.

Our room overlooks the ocean, giving us a perfect view of the beautiful water. The waves crash down onto the shore with a whoosh, the salty air blowing all around. The sounds are relaxing.

I moved up to the railing and clenched my hands around it, squeezing as if to break it. Why did Edward have to come into the equation? All of this was supposed to go off without a hitch, but now emotions are involved.

I really miss my childhood.

_Stop pouting! Put on your big girl panties and go in there and face that man!_

I am suddenly very aware of a warm body coming up behind me. His chest pressed against me, his arms came up to hold the railing on either side of me.

I could feel him lean his head down to press it into the back of my neck. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Bella."

His warm breath at the back of my neck makes my eyes roll back into my head.

"I know," I shakily whisper.

He pressed a quick kiss on my neck before he takes his hands off the railing and engulfs me in his embrace. I melt into him without complaint, loving how safe his arms make me feel.

"You know I'm always here for you. Believe me, I _want_ to be with you, more than you can imagine. But we just _can't_ Bella. After Carlisle's little test, he and Esme are going to be watching closely."

I didn't say anything for a while. I just stared at the waves, cuddling into his warm embrace. "Edward, why can't things be easier?" He probably had no idea on how many levels I meant that question.

"I think it will get better sweetheart. Let's just see where things go. I think with time, we'll get our chance."

Oh Edward. Time isn't in _my_ favor.

"Bella, tell me about your parents?"

A small smile creeps on my face before I even realize it. "They were amazing parents. The best a girl could ever ask for."

Edward sat down on the floor, pulling me down next to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll be the first to admit, I was spoiled rotten, but I never acted like a brat. My mother raised me to be a well mannered person." I smiled. "She was such a caring person. She loved living each day as if it were her last and embracing everyone with such kindness."

"She sounds incredible," Edward said softly. His hand gently stroked my hair, making it easier for me to remember old memories.

"She really was. She and my father were so in love, it was plain to see. He looked at her like she was a goddess, and her eyes brightened whenever he walked into the room." I paused. "They didn't deserve to die."

"No they didn't. But sadly it happens. You know, that's what drives me. I live everyday fighting for the innocents that were taken away unfairly."

"Like your sister?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Exactly like Alice. And your parents." He leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. "I think she would have loved you," he said.

"My parents would have loved you too. If only you spoke German, then you would be _perfect_ in their eyes."

"I speak a little, but not much. You can always show me," he teased.

"Deal."

I slowly turn in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. I leaned closer so that I could place my face in the crook of his neck. I embraced him for a couple of seconds then let go and smiled at him as we both walked inside.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Edward volunteered.

"Edward, I can't let you sleep on the floor. It doesn't look very comfortable."

His mouth pulled up on one side. "Bella, I think it would be better for my self control if I slept on the floor,"

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Fine."

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep knowing that hot piece of man was a few feet away from me.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Edward**

"Ready?"

Bella nodded, brushing her skirt one more time in front of the mirror before facing me. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," I said honestly.

I don't know much about fashion, but that peach color blouse that she tucked into a black 'A-line' skirt looks lovely on her. Bella patiently explained that there were several different kinds of skirts, something that was new knowledge to me.

She comes closer to place a kiss on my cheek. With her four inch heels, she's a little closer to my 6'3 height, but still way shorter than me.

"Remember to be affectionate, but not overly so that it looks fake. Got it?"

"Of course honeybunch," she joked.

I glared at her as I led her out of our room. Today, we are to strike up a conversation with the Mancha couple. Everything has been planned so that the hostess will sit us down next to them.

"You know baby, I think I want to go to the beach later on," Bella said as we stepped into the elevator. An older woman was already inside, and she gave us a sweet smile.

"Sure thing love," I said.

"Newlyweds?" The woman asked.

Bella and I nodded, smiling at her.

"You two make a mighty handsome couple. You'll make the cutest babies!" I felt my face redden. The doors dinged and she stepped out after giving us a wave. The doors closed and the elevator continued moving down.

"We shouldn't disappoint that woman. We should get to work on a baby and send her a picture."

I narrowed my eyes at Bella. "Not funny."

She smiled at me. Her cute little dimple appeared on her left cheek, making it impossible to remain serious with her. "You'd let me impregnate you?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I think I would be doing society a favor by passing on your genes," she said.

The elevator doors opened, and I led Bella out towards the small restaurant to the side of the lobby. The hostess nodded at us when I gave her our reservation name. She led us to a small table where I pulled out Bella's chair then sat in my own. We pretended to read over our menus, but really we were keeping tabs on the Mancha couple.

Bella leaned over and pressed a kiss on my jaw. "The bitch is watching you. Its making me territorial," she whispered.

"Maybe you should lick my face," I joked.

She laughed and leaned in to give the tip of my ear a small pass of her tongue. I turned and leaned in to give her own ear a little nibble. She giggled, sounding completely carefree.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter interrupted us. We pulled apart and relayed our orders to the young looking waiter. He walked away after writing everything down.

"What a beautiful couple. Newlyweds?"

Bella and I turned to see Ricardo Mancha looking directly at Bella. His wife didn't seem to notice though. She seemed to be going over different ways of undressing me in her mind.

"Yes. We are actually," I said. He finally turned his eyes to me. I didn't like the way he looked at me, almost as if he were challenging me as to who could have Bella.

"How sweet," he said, but it sure didn't sound like he thought so. "I'm Ricardo Mancha, and this is my wife, Lucia." He reached over for Bella's hand and placed a kiss on it. I held in my chuckle when Bella subtly wiped it on her skirt.

Lucia placed her hand in mine, probably expecting to do the same as her husband, but instead I just shook it. This mission didn't require Bella and I to seduce anyone, so I wasn't going to lead on the bored housewife staring at me hungrily.

"Why don't you both join us tonight in my nightclub?" Ricardo suggested, letting his eyes roam over Bella's figure.

"Sounds great, I could use a night of dancing with my husband," Bella said.

Lucia looked at her in disdain. "Oh honey, believe me, that wears off eventually. Soon you'll find yourself in need of further entertainment," she said, her eyes looking me over, making no mistake of what she just meant.

Bella, never one to back down, raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh _sweetheart_, trust me, I make sure to take care of _every_ single need my husband has," she said, her voice in a falsely sweet and condescending tone. "The trick to keeping your man happy is to taking care of oneself. You see, my husband doesn't like how _some_ women let themselves be used by just anyone and become _loose_," Bella said, looking Lucia up and down when she said 'some women'.

Before Lucia could retort, Ricardo grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her away. "It was lovely meeting the two of you. I look forward to seeing you tonight," he said. He looked at Bella one more time before walking out of the restaurant, practically dragging a fuming Lucia behind him.

I raised an eyebrow at Bella. "If it wasn't because you managed to get Ricardo enamored with you, I would be upset at you for angering the target," I said.

"Well its true! I hate it when desperate sluts set their sights on a man and don't care if they're already in a happy relationship," she huffed.

"Speaking from experience?" I couldn't help asking.

"No. I'm just well versed on how they work," she said looking at the tablecloth.

We ate our meal in comfortable silence. My hand would creep towards hers every now and then and interlace our fingers. She would smile and rub circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

Once we were both done eating, we walked out the restaurant holding hands. We spent some time on the beach, walking near the tide so that our feet got wet.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not looking forward to diverting Ms. Skanky Pants's eyes away from your ass," she said. "Although I am looking forward to a dance or two with my husband," she said.

I leaned towards her, placing a kiss on her head. "I think that can be arranged."

"Well things aren't going the way we planned, but at least we have their attention, right?" She asked.

"Right. I don't think I would have been able to act like a friend to that man anyway."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Ready to see my awesome dancing skills Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"More than ready love."

* * *

><p><strong>Are <em>you<em> ready for her dancing skills? Haha. Let me know what you thought.**

**Till next time!**

**-Steph**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, or Nikita related. **

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but my laptop has been annoying the crap out of me. Please forgive any typos! And please excuse any mistakes with my German. I'm learning the basics right now, so I may mess up.**

**Please read! This chapter really exposes a different side of Bella and I'm not sure how everyone will react. Bella _is_ a good person, but remember that she is still human. You will learn a lot more about Bella in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it.<strong>_

_**-Harry Emerson Fosdick**_

**Bella**

"You think this is too much?" I asked Edward as I scrutinized my reflection.

"No. If anything, I'd say you're overdressed," he joked.

I playfully glared at him. We were about to leave for the club, and I've been driving myself crazy trying to put together the perfect outfit. I usually don't care what I look like, but I want to show Edward I can be well dressed too. My dress is black and tight with my back exposed through a large oval opening. It was simple, yet lovely.

"Alright, I think I'm ready," I said, spraying a last bit of perfume on myself.

Edward offered me his arm, so I gladly took it, walking with him out of the suite and to the elevators. "Try not to hit Mrs. Mancha tonight," he whispered inside the elevator.

I smirked. "I can't promise anything baby. If she crosses me, I'll put the bitch down."

He sighed. "And to think that Esme wanted you to originally befriend her."

I rolled my eyes and let him lead me out of the elevator once we reached the lobby level. It felt so right to walk next to Edward. He led me perfectly, providing a sturdy wall of a man to hold onto in case I stumbled in my heels.

Once we reached the club, the bouncer looked me up and down and moved the rope aside. I smiled at him and headed inside the loud environment. While Mancha might be a bit of a douche, the fucker had good taste for décor. The inside walls were lined with a sort of cushioned white material. There were black silk drapings all over the place. It was packed full of people dancing and drinking.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Edward.

"Lets go say hello to our hosts," Edward said, leading me with a hand at the small of my back. His thumb touched my bare skin from where my back was exposed, and he rubbed small circles on my back, setting me on fire.

We walked over to the VIP section. The guards took one look at us and let us through. Ricardo and Lucia lounged on couches, surrounded by their friends. It seemed like anything that came out of Ricardo's mouth sent their friends into a laughing fit.

Ricardo saw us and waved us over to them. Edward led me to an empty spot, sitting first and surprising me by pulling me down on his lap. I giggled, playing along with the ruse.

"Its good to see you again," Ricardo said, staring at me in a way that made my skin crawl. I smiled at him and nodded. Edward reached out and shook his hand, setting it on my thigh afterwards. It seemed so natural to sit on him like this and relax against him.

_Better enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as you're back in Division, that stick will go up his ass again._

"Isabella, I was just telling my girlfriends what a _handsome_ couple you two are," Lucia said, looking directly at Edward. Her 'friends' threw lusty gazes at Edward, not caring that I was on his lap.

"Why, thank you Lucia." I said sweetly.

"Would you care for a drink? I could have a bottle brought over, just name your favorite poison," Ricardo grinned.

"What will you have honey?" I asked Edward.

"Hmm, some plain old vodka sounds okay," he said.

"Vodka it is," I said to Ricardo. He nodded and snapped his fingers to one of the waiters walking around.

"Care to dance?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smirked at him. "Impatient, are we?" I leaned forward to place a kiss on his chin. "Just let me get some liquid courage in me, and I'll show you a good time."

He smiled at me and leaned back against the cushioned seat.

A little while later, a waiter brought over several different brands of vodka and a stack of shot glasses before scurrying off. I surveyed my options before going for the Grey Goose. I poured myself a double shot. I locked eyes with Lucia, who was looking me over, and downed the whole glass without flinching. I raised an eyebrow to her in challenge. She wanted a fight, she was going to get it.

_Agent Hotness sure is worth beating a bitch. _

Amen to that.

"Do you care to dance _now_?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, getting up and offering him my hand. "We're going to go dance for a while," I said to the others.

"Oh I think we'll tag along," Lucia said and stood up with two of her friends. I rolled my eyes internally. She isn't dancing with Edward, that's for sure.

Edward placed an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to his side as he led me to the dance floor. I could hear the three brainless bimbos behind us.

Once we found a spot, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pointedly ignoring everyone else. I didn't recognize the song, but it was easy to get lost in its sensual beat. I moved my hips side to side along with the rhythm, throwing my head back. Edward's large hands splayed over my hip bones, not leading me but following my movements.

We were so close, I could feel his chest rise and fall with his breaths. "You're beautiful," he breathed out against my ear.

I looked into his eyes, getting lost in the green pools. Their intensity never fails to send tremors through me.

However, our connection was broken abruptly.

"Isabella, you shouldn't hog your husband when there's three women without partners!" Lucia exclaims like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I laid my head against Edward's chest trying to count to ten before I cut this bitch. I turned around to face her with a smile on my face. "Sorry ladies, but if walk away from my husband, I get hit on, and Edward is extremely jealous. We don't want him punching anyone, now do we?"

Lucia pursed her lips. She stepped closer and placed a hand on Edward's arm. "Come now Edward, you're not going to let us girls stand here without partners are you?"

"Of course not. Want me to lead you back to the lounge area?" He asked with a completely straight face. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the look on Lucia's face.

There wasn't much she could say without sounding like a whiny bitch, so she just rounded up her friends and walked off, in what direction I didn't care.

"Jesus, she's annoying!"

Edward chuckled.

I turned to watch for Mancha's location and felt Edward grab my hips and pulled me to him. Warmth radiated off of him, coating me in comfort. I felt as if I could get high off of his scent if I tried.

"Forget about everything for right now. Pretend its just us on the dance floor." His breath on my ear was doing things to my body, bringing out reactions that just weren't natural. Goosebumps covered my flesh, my heartbeat sped up, and a growing ache grew in intensity between my thighs.

I was frozen with ache, so Edward moved my body against his. We swayed to a slower beat than the song that was playing, but it didn't matter. I only saw Edward. And _felt_ him.

_Holy shit, Agent Hotness is packing some heat down there!_

We moved against each other with a sense of urgency. He brought my hips flush against his, creating the perfect rhythm for us. It was a give and take thing. I would hurry up my movements and Edward would match it.

I don't know how long we stayed on the dance floor, moving against each other, but eventually exhaustion caught up with us. We were forced to take a break and go rejoin the others in the lounge.

By the look on Lucia's face, I think it was safe to assume she was still ticked off about the dance thing. Shit, you'd think the bitch would get the fucking memo that Edward wasn't interested in fucking her.

We made it back to the room at about four in the morning. To play it safe, Edward still set up his little spot on the ground to sleep. It wasn't ideal for me, but I understood his need for space.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Edward**

I have come to the conclusion that Bella is going to be the death of me.

On the dance floor, she brought out my carnal side. It took every ounce of self control I possessed to not drag her to the bathroom and ravish her, or hell, I would've done it right there on the dance floor.

Sleep wouldn't come to me. I laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was going to happen. Honestly, I'd give it all up for Bella and that scared the shit out of me.

"Nein! Pappa! Bitte, nein, bitte!" **(No! Daddy! Please, no, please!)**

I sprung up from the ground, gun in hand and looked around for the threat. After finally looking around, I realized there wasn't any physical threat around. Bella was thrashing on the bed, her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella! Bella, you're dreaming!" I gently shook her as to not startle her.

"Bitte! Nimm mich!" **(Please! Take me!) **She yelled, her eyes still closed. Her arms reached out for something unknown to me.

"Sweetheart, please wake up for me," I said softly.

She started sobbing, still with her eyes squeezed shut. I wrapped her in my arms, holding her to my chest to calm her down. After a few moments, I felt her tiny hands come up to hold me. "Shh, you're okay."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I got you."

Her tear stained face pulled back to look at me. Even after sobbing, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I reached my hand out to wipe the tears from her cheeks, rubbing circles on her cheekbones. "You're alright," I reassured.

She still didn't speak. Instead, she suddenly flew forward and pushed her lips right onto mine. I froze. She kept moving her lips on mine at a frenzied pace, but I still remained still. "Please, Edward," she begged.

_Don't do it Cullen. Once you cross that line, you can never come back._

Fuck, I'm going to hell for this.

I brought her close to me and connected our mouths. I poured every ounce of pent up emotion into the kiss. Months of holding in my feelings finally come out as I practically ate her alive.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I panted out when we broke apart to catch our breaths.

I kissed over her jaw, making my way down her neck. I almost moaned out loud at the heavenly taste of her skin.

I suddenly froze though.

She just woke up from a nightmare that had her crying, and here I am kissing the shit out of her.

_I think you just took the cake for biggest douche of the year. _

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. Her hands still held strong at the back of my neck, lovingly smoothing over the hair there.

"Nothing sweetheart. You must be tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

She looked into my eyes, as if looking for something. "Edward, I don't regret our kiss," she said. "I enjoyed it."

"Let's go to sleep Bella. I'll stay here with you in case you have any more bad dreams," I said.

"Fine. Goodnight Edward," she leaned forward to kiss my lips chastely.

"Goodnight," I murmured.

Well, shit.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"Why are we in the closet?" Bella asked as I dragged her to sit next to me.

"I want this conversation to be completely private. You can never be too careful," I said. We had spent the day laying by the beach and we ran into the Manchas. They invited us to a private casino tonight, so the perfect time to strike was here.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I have a plan in my head and I really fucking hope it works. Tonight, while Mancha and I are playing poker with the rest of the men, you'll sneak away. I want you to get into their room and copy all the files on his computer onto this flash drive," I said, holding up said flash drive. "Mancha regularly updates his iPhone, so I'd be willing to bet my life that he has that phone backed up on his laptop."

"What about Malibu Barbie? Don't you think she'll notice me slip away?"

"No. I'll turn up the charm a bit. Reel her in and then cut her loose."

"That's cold Cullen," she teased.

"Its what has to be done. Do you understand what is going down tonight?"

She nodded her head. "Just keep them entertained and we should be good," she said.

I brought her to me. "Please be careful beautiful. I'd rather you didn't get the info if it put you in danger. Any sign of something wrong, and you get out of there, got me?"

She nodded.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

**Bella**

"Wow, you look stunning," Edward appraised as I walked out of the bathroom. I went a little more fancy tonight, considering her were going to be going to an exclusive casino. I wore a floor length black gown that had a corseted top and flowed down. It showed a good amount of cleavage without being too exposed.

"Right back at you. James Bond has got nothing on you." He smiled at my teasing, smoothing his tux.

He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me out of our suite, taking our time making our way to the elevator. Neither of us said it, but we were both nervous. I was scared of fucking this up and getting Edward killed. I'd like to think Edward is scared for me, but it could also be he's scared that I won't get the info we need on Mancha.

_Stop being an idiot. Do you not see the way that man is looking at you? Shit, if you don't get on that, let me know so I can jump on that ASAP._

We got the car from the valet and Edward drove quietly. I knew he was dying to go over the plan again. He drilled it into my head all of today.

"You got your poker face ready?" I asked as he drove.

"Yup. I'm going to empty out some pockets tonight," he smirked.

We arrived and the valet took the car. Edward led me inside of the ostentatiously decorated casino. Left and right you had men and women who were rolling in so much money they didn't know what to do with it anymore. The women looked so cosmetically altered, a desperate attempt at being better than everyone else and staying young.

The Manchas were easy enough to find. They were surrounded by a large group of people who fawned all over them, no doubt getting high off of Mancha's shit. Lucia ate up all the attention she received, wrapping her fur stole higher on her too tanned shoulders. Her collagen filled lips wrapped themselves daintily at the edge of her champagne glass, taking a healthy swig.

"Ah, the Cullens are here!" Ricardo said happily. The people circled around him backed up a bit to let us approach. "I'm glad you could make it out tonight!"

As soon as the group noticed our presence, the women stared at Edward through their fake lashes and the men looked at me as if I'd leave Edward for them.

Not happening.

"Isabella, darling, come chit chat with us girls," Lucia drawled out.

_Ugh, why does she insist on speaking like a movie star from the 1930's?_

I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but I knew how shit worked in this world, so I put on my fake smile and walked over to her and her brainless posse. "How are you ladies tonight?"

"We're fabulous. My goodness, your husband knows how to work a tux." Her eyes raked over Edward. They were practically glazed over with the lust she must be feeling for him.

"Yes, he does. Believe me, its even better to watch him take it off," I whispered as if telling her a secret.

Her face lost a bit of its arrogance, her fake smile diminished until it was only a poor effort at a grin.

"Enjoy it while it lasts honey," one of the posse piped up. "In a year or less, he'll want a new body to warm his bed."

_Jesus, why do they all keep saying that? If they weren't so fucking annoying, one could really feel sorry for them. _

"Well it seems like you ladies don't know my husband. He's a _one_ woman man," I said, making sure to get my point across.

"How sweet," another of the posse said, as if it were anything but.

The whole group moved to a private room where the men were going to be playing poker. Edward came up to me for a good luck kiss, which I gladly gave. "Remember the plan and be careful," he whispered in my ear before pulling away. I gave him one last kiss on the lips and nodded.

I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a jack and coke. The game started off with all the men playing it safe, testing out the waters. At one point, I made sure Ricardo was fully distracted by the game and that Lucia was fully immersed in her mindless gossip. I slipped out quietly without anyone noticing me and walked over to the elevator. I took deep breaths as I rode the elevator up to the top floor.

"Excuse me," I called to a maid when I exited the elevator. "I seem to have lost my key card, is there any way you can open my room for me?" I asked.

Luckily our room was on the same floor as the Mancha's, just on opposite ends. The maid nodded and followed me to my suite. She opened it for me with the master key and as she went to put it in her pocket, I grabbed it without her even feeling it. She walked away and pushed her cleaning cart to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed on her, I made my way down the hallway. I slipped in the key card and the light turned to green, letting me in. As I stepped inside, the automatic lights turned on. I surveyed my surroundings, noting where the Manchas kept their belongings. I grinned when I saw Ricardo's laptop sitting atop his desk. Moving quickly, I reached for it, quickly disabling the security on it. I pressed a few keys and inserted the USB and watched the progress percent grow as the files copied over.

As soon as it was done, I ejected the flash drive and stashed it in my clutch. But I was far from done. As I closed the laptop, I heard the telltale sound of a key card being inserted in the door. I walked over to the closet, hiding in a corner.

All I could hear was the sound of heels stepping in. Whoever entered, rummaged through some things. I cursed when I heard the steps coming closer to the closet. I froze though when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked by my head. I looked up to see a smirking Lucia holding a 9mm leveled at my head.

"Get up," she said. She led me to the main part of the room, all the while with the gun still pointed at me.

"Lucia, you're many things, but you're not a killer."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You're going to tell me who you and your dear husband are working for."

"What makes you think we work for someone?"

"Oh please, spare me the dodging. I may seem like your typical ditzy wife, but believe me when I say that is wrong. Don't think I don't notice how your husband is armed at all times. I recognize the way you two look around the room, as if looking for danger to pop up. My husband deals in illegal acts, don't you think I know by now to look out for the FBI?"

"I'm not FBI, I can tell you that much."

"Then what are you? You're a difficult person to figure out Bella. You seem like you're trained, but you have this air of elegance about you. Almost as if you know how this glamorous lifestyle works. Almost like you've _lived_ it."

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and let out a laugh so hard, that my sides ached. I just couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucia asked, annoyed.

I kept laughing. "_You_ of all people put two and two together and managed to figure out something was off with me. But no one at the place I work for seem to figure anything out. You're not as dumb as I thought, I'll give you that."

She walked closer to me and placed the gun at my temple. She made it so easy for me to reach around her wrist and twist the gun out of her hand. I switched our positions, leaving her powerless as I stared at her down the barrel of her own gun.

"But that's how you survived this long isn't it? You look out for yourself by getting dirt on everyone around you so that they can't fuck you over. Its why you're still married to Ricardo. He would've left your ass long ago, but you probably blackmailed him with something."

She glared at me, so much hatred in her gaze. "It's the only way to make it in this lifestyle. Kill or be killed."

"But you take it to extremes. You _have_ to be on top," I looked her up and down wondering how the hell someone can lose their humanity. "But your luck just ran out. I've come way too far for some gold digging whore to mess everything up for me."

Something inside me just snapped. The need to vent was much too great to ignore. I've been keeping my emotions hidden inside me for far too long.

"Did you know the government has a black ops program that trains killers? They get people that have completely fucked up their lives and they place a gun in their hands. They kill people that everyone wants gone, but can't because of all the red tape that comes with the constitution."

I could see it in her face. Her glare lost its intensity and fear began to come through.

"But that's not the best part. Do you know what these people did? They killed my family. They invaded my house and gunned down my parents and even my nana, as if they were some worthless criminals. I was to be killed too, but one of their own saved me." I smirked. "Now I'm acting as one of their own to kill the man in charge."

She took in everything I said, looking at me as if I were insane. I suppose at some level I have gone insane.

"Maybe your family deserved to die. You say these people get rid of people everyone wants gone, so maybe no one wanted your family alive any longer."

She wasn't even finished speaking before I reached for her hair, pulling her closer to me. With the butt of the gun, I smacked her, sending her flying.

"You don't know shit!" I cock the gun, getting immense enjoyment out of the flinch that gets out of her. "Women like you make me so sick. You marry for power, not love. You alter your bodies and faces so much I don't even know if you're human anymore."

She glared at me from her spot on the floor.

"Some of us don't have that choice," she snapped.

I smirked. "Believe me Lucia, I know all about not having a fucking choice. _I_, didn't have a choice, but you did! You fucking _knew_ what your husband to be was, and you _liked_ it! You wanted the money that came from this lifestyle."

"Of course I knew. Everybody knew. Who are you to judge me for looking out for myself?" she demanded.

"Because people like you and your husband don't deserve to live! My parents were good people, but they were slaughtered like fucking animals. Why should they have died, and you still breathe?"

She didn't say anything. Her glare spoke volumes though.

"Let me tell you something, bitch. Yes, my father did terrible things, but to people who deserved it! He didn't give people tainted drugs like your pathetic excuse for a husband!" She still wasn't getting it. I could see it in her eyes that she still felt no remorse over what her actions caused. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Do you have any idea who I am? Who I _really_ am?" I walked closer to her, getting her by the hair so that she'd look at me. "Ever heard of Karl Kaiser?" I saw the widening of her eyes. Something deep inside me loved that. I _wanted_ her to fear that name. "He was my father. I'm Isabella Kaiser, the rightful heir to the Kaiser Korporations!"

If anything, she looked even more afraid of me. Even before, when I beat the shit out of her, she still had the idea that she was better than me. But now, I could clearly see her let go of any delusions. She understood who I was now. It's been years since I saw the fear in people's eyes as they heard the Kaiser name, but fuck it feels good to let at least one person know who the fuck I am.

"Do you know who my family was? We were practically royalty in Berlin. You wanted to know why I know so much about your lifestyle right?" It was a rhetorical question but the dumb bitch still nodded her head at me. "I once had a life like yours. I attended lavish events and was around some of the most powerful people you can imagine. I witnessed countless men kissing my father's ass to escape his wrath. My mother was always the envy of all the women, not just because of her natural beauty, but because she was married to my father. They had a love that was _real_, a love that no slut could come between!" I yelled at her. "Oh, but they tried. Some even tried getting to him through me, but my dad was in love with my mother through thick and thin."

"That's impossible! Isabella Kaiser died in the fire that killed her family!" She said it, but something in her face knew it wasn't true.

"Really? As I recall, they never found my body," I teased her. For the first time in my life, I truly felt evil. For once, _I_ was the Kaiser instilling fear.

"So if you're Isabella Kaiser, then why don't you take back your rightful place?"

"Its not that easy Lucia. First I have to kill those who killed my family."

"And where does Edward fit into this? Does he know who you are?" She already knew the answer to that one. "Your feelings for him are real aren't they? On your quest for revenge you've fallen for one of the enemies."

"Edward was never really an enemy." I said it to myself, more than in answer to her question.

I placed the gun at her temple and pulled the trigger.

I froze.

I just took someone's life.

… And I felt absolutely no remorse over it.

Did that make me a bad person? Should I feel guilty over killing her?

Completely void of emotion, I got out my phone and dialed Edward.

"Cullen," he answered.

"Edward. Lucia walked in on me while I was copying the files. She came at me with a gun, so I had to kill her."

A pause.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, she didn't get close to hurting me."

"I didn't mean physically Bella," he said softly.

A crack in my shield. "I'm completely fine Edward. Is that wrong?"

"No sweetheart. You did what you had to do. That doesn't make you any less of a good person. Stay where you are, I'll be right up to clean up the mess."

A few minutes later, he barged into the room and removed the gun from my grip. I didn't even realize I was still holding it. He clicked the safety on and placed it at the waistband of his pants.

"I need you to go back to our room and wait for me there, can you do that baby?" He asked gently. He spoke to me as if I would snap at any moment. At this point, I don't know if I would.

The walk back to the suite was done in a dreamlike state. I don't feel guilty, but I do feel different. I feel like I just proved all those people right, the ones who said I would grow up to be as cruel as my father.

I walked into the shower without thinking twice. I turned on the water, letting the freezing cold water chill me to the bone. My expensive gown was surely ruined now, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I shivered with the cold, but I didn't make a move to turn on the heat.

I looked down at my hands. I scrubbed at the red spots left over from Lucia's blood. They wouldn't go away though. I scrubbed and scrubbed and if anything it got even bigger.

"Bella?"

I sank onto my knees, scrubbing even harder at my skin, making it turn red. Warm hands grabbed a gently hold of my wrists, stopping my furious scrubbing.

"Edward, I have to get the blood off," I said, trying to make him see the hideous red spots on my hands.

"Sweetheart, you don't have any blood," he said, sounding concerned for my mental health.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm not a bad person," I whispered out.

He raised my face to look up at him. "No, you're not. You did what you had to do Bella." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "If she had the chance, she wouldn't have thought twice before killing you."

Well, shit. Looks like I live up to the Kaiser name.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What'cha think? I would love to hear feedback! Especially on what you think of our dear Bella now.<strong>

**-Steph**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay, my laptop is being a pain in my ass. I'll try to go around its issues. **

**Anywhooooo, this is a bit of a transition chapter, that's why its so short. Afterall, Bella isn't that slick... She's left plenty of breadcrumbs lying around, lets see who finds them. **

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Money is the reason <strong>_

_**We exist**_

_**Everbody knows it, it's a fact**_

_**Kiss, Kiss.**_

_**-Lana Del Rey - National Anthem (**_**If you haven't already, do yourself a favor and watch the music video to this song. I love it!)**

**Chapter 7**

"Bella, tell me about when things went south," Esme said, scribbling in her notebook.

Suddenly I was uncomfortable. I really didn't feel any guilt over Lucia's death, and that scared me. More than anything, I was scared Esme was going to tell me how perfect I was here, as a killer.

"I was just finished transferring all the files onto the USB drive, when Lucia came in. I hid in the closet, but she found me and held me at gunpoint. From there, she moved me to the main room and told me that she knew Edward and I were working for someone. I went to take the gun away and shot her in the process."

She looked up from what she was writing. Her blue eyes softened as they focused on my face. "How do you feel about taking someone's life?"

"I feel nothing. If it were an innocent, I would feel guilt, but she got what was coming to her," I said, being completely honest.

"That's what you're here to do, Bella," Esme said, leaning forward and placing a hand on my knee. "You will never be asked to kill an innocent. Only bad people will die."

That's funny bitch, as I recall wasn't my _whole_ family killed? Even our workers who had nothing to do with my father's dealings were shot down.

"Thank you Esme," I smiled fakely.

I was dismissed and walked directly to my room. Ever since Edward and I got back from Puerto Rico, everyone has been annoying the fuck out of me. Carlisle himself praised me on my dedication to Division, and all the other fuckers high up applauded my handy work.

Rosalie on the other hand had a completely different reaction when she found out how my mission went. She was disappointed when she heard I had taken someone's life, something that baffled me considering she was the one who trained me. What did she think was going to happen once I joined Division? I had to kill at some point.

Ever since I met Rosalie, she was always doing what she thought was best for me. At times, it pissed me off. I survived five years without her, so I don't need anyone to hold my hand and guide me through life. I knew Rose meant well, but I don't like information being withheld from me. _Especially_ when that information has to do with me.

_Flashback..._

_Fuck, it was cold. Seattle winters were no joke. Well, at least it wasn't snowing yet._

_I haven't eaten in a couple of days, and I was really starting to feel it. My stomach growled painfully, making me want to gag. I don't think I'll make it through this time. _

_The freezing cold sidewalk wasn't comfortable to sleep on, but I didn't have much of a choice at this point. I was royally screwed. There wasn't anything left for me, as depressing and dramatic as that sounds. There really wasn't._

_My family is dead._

_I have no home._

_No money._

_No food._

_Maybe I'll fall asleep and die peacefully in my sleep._

_"Excuse me?" I looked up and stopped my internal pity party. In front of me stood a blonde goddess, dressed impeccably. Her shiny blonde hair reached down to her waist in perfect ringlets. Her face was made to be on covers of magazines._

_"What?" I thought she owned the business next to me or something and wanted me to leave._

_"Isabella Kaiser?"_

_At the mention of that name, I sprung onto my feet, swaying slightly at my lack of nutrition. All I had to defend myself with was a small switchblade knife._

_She raised her perfectly manicured hands up in surrender. "Whoa, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Do I look stupid to you? No one is supposed to know I'm alive, so how the fuck did you find me?"_

_She studied my face silently. "You've grown up since the last time I saw you."_

_I raised an eyebrow in question. I think I would remember seeing _her_ before. She doesn't exactly have a face that's easy to forget. _

_"Look, blondie, I really don't feel like being messed with. Either you get to the fucking point or leave me the hell alone."_

_"I'm not lying Isabella. On the night that your family was murdered, I got you out," she said._

_Sudden images of that night invaded my brain. The fire was so hot and overwhelming that I couldn't comprehend what was happening around me. I don't remember much about who saved me, but it _was_ a woman. She got me out of the estate safely and gave me the knife I was holding right now before running back. _

_"Why did you save me?"_

_She smiled sadly at me. "I've been asking myself that for the past five years. Come on Isabella, let me buy you some food."_

_I don't know what possessed me to follow her, but I did. I blame it on the hunger._

The rest, as they say, is history.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

I smiled at Edward and walked with him.

"What's up?"

He sighed. "Esme and Carlisle think that you're ready for your graduation mission."

I was surprised. Rosalie had warned me that it usually took at least a year before you're sent on any type of operation, let alone a graduation one.

"And you don't think I am?"

"You know I think you're amazing Bella. But a graduation mission means you have to kill someone. Are you really ready to kill someone again?"

I thought about it. "As long as its some evil douchebag, then yes, I'm ready."

Edward sighed. "Bella, sometimes agents reach a point of no return. Most of them lose a certain innocence of themselves. Killing people gets to you sometimes."

"Edward, you and I both know I don't have a choice. Either I kill or get killed."

He looked defeated. He knew how Division's system worked. If you refused to kill, you get cancelled. After all, Division can't afford to have an agent with a conscious. I looked around to see if any guards were around and if we were in the camera's line of sight. We were clear on both, so I quickly leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

His head snapped to me in question. "You looked like you needed it," I shrugged.

I happily skipped away from him, knowing I was getting to him.

_And what do you expect to achieve once you have him? Its not like you can get married and have the 2.5 kids._

Oh, shut up.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"You're doing it wrong," I tell Jacob as he tries to force the wrong part of a rifle to fit in the wrong spot.

"Damn it, then which piece goes here?" He asks exasperated.

"The trigger," I chuckle.

He finally cracks a smile as he sees his obvious mistake. We continue to disemble and clean our guns in silence. Jake and I always worked well together because of this. Neither of us felt the need to fill the air with mindless chatter.

After a while, I notice him handling his rifle with anger again. "What has you worked up today?"

He slammed his rifle onto the table and hung his head. "They're sending me on a provisional mission,"

"Already?" I asked, surprised.

"They need someone of my culture," he sighed. "I think that's code for: we want you to screw someone over of your own kind. Whatever the fuck that entails."

"Well, its provisional. If its any consolation, at least you won't be killing anyone."

Jacob forced a smile. "I'm going tomorrow."

"Give me the details. Maybe it'll help you vent," I smiled.

He told me what he knew, which was more than enough. He knew time and location. As soon as I had the chance, my ass would get over to the computer lab to relay this info to Rose. She could keep an eye out for Jake.

"What about you? You never told me how Puerto Rico went," Jake said.

"It went okay. We got the info we needed," I said, purposely leaving out the part where I killed Lucia. Jake didn't need to get worked up about his own upcoming mission.

"Must be nice to get sent to Puerto Rico," he said smiling.

"It had its perks."

Big _perks. _

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

The computer lab was mostly empty by the time I stepped in. I made my way to my usual computer that let me know if anyone was coming. I logged into the 'shell program' quickly, the familiar black screen greeting me.

**_-Rose, I have a favor to ask. One of my friends is going on a provisional mission. Can you go and make sure he's alright?-_**

It takes a few minutes for a response.

_**-Of course Bella-**_

I wrote down all the information that Jake gave me. I thanked her before logging off and exiting the program. I've been a bit short with Rosalie ever since she went on a rant of how disappointed she was that I had taken a life. Something about that just rubbed me the wrong way, so instead of getting into pointless arguments, I avoid confrontation.

**Edward**

I like watching Bella.

As creepy as that shit sounds, its completely true.

There are times when she doesn't know I'm watching her, and I'll just stare at her in her natural environment.

Today, for instance, Bella happens to be in the computer lab. I've seen her a few times, always at the same computer. I have no idea what she needs to be doing at all times of the day.

She's sitting at the computer she always picks. She types furiously on the keyboard, on what seems to be a black window on the screen. I have no idea what the hell that program is, having never seen it. Someone enters the computer lab, and the reaction out of Bella is instant. She touches three buttons on the keyboard, and instantly the window was gone.

_Shit don't smell right, Cullen.._

It's _Bella_.

She would never do anything sneaky. She was probably just writing something private. Hell, I know I've written a few strongly worded messages that I've later deleted.

_How very manly of you Cullen._

Fuck you, don't judge me.

Back to Bella. After the person who entered the computer lab left, she reopened the program and continued to type furiously. After a while, she seemed to have gotten everything out and she closed it down. Seemed like a good time to make my presence known.

"Bella."

She turned her head towards me, a slow smile forming on her face. "Edward," she greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just doing some typing. Jasper keeps teasing me that I type extremely slow, so I'm trying to get better," she said.

Instantly I relaxed and yelled at myself at the same time. Of course Bella wouldn't be up to something.

_Looks like Carlisle's paranoia is rubbing off on others.._

"Would you like a couple of pointers? I'm no Jasper, but I know my way around a keyboard."

She nodded and turned to face the computer screen again. I stepped behind her, leaving enough space so that it still was appropriate.

"The trick is to sit up straight," I said, pressing my hand against her lower back where she slouched a bit. "And adjust your position so that the keyboard is around waist level." I reached down and raised the chair a bit. "Try not to look down so much. With some practice, you'll remember where the letters are on the keyboard."

She did what I told her and typed a few words out. She still stumbled a bit, but she did do a lot better. "Thanks Edward," she said as she smiled up at me.

"Anytime, Bella."

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"Hey, Edward can you come over here?"

I looked over at Jasper, who's sight was trained on the computer in front of him. I walked over to him and all I could see on the computer screen was jumbled letters and numbers, none of it made sense.

"What is it?"

"Dude, this isn't good. Someone wrote up an encrypted program. A way for someone inside of Division to communicate with someone on the outside." I froze.

"You think this is how Rosalie has been two steps ahead of us?"

He turned away from the screen to look at me. "That's exactly what I think. The problem is that this program was made to not keep record of its uses. So there's no way of knowing how many times it's been used, what was said, or who's used it."

"So we have a mole," I said.

"It appears so."

"Jasper, I think we should keep this information to ourselves for right now. Carlisle is already running Emmett insane, so let's not fuel his paranoia. For all we know it's never even been used," I said. "But I'll make sure to keep a look out for any suspicious behavior."

I turned to go back towards my computer.

"Alright. Edward?"

I turned around.

"How's Bella doing?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

I threw a glare his way. "There's nothing going on,"

His smirk remained planted on his face. "Whatever you say man. Let me just warn you though, you might want to change the way you two look at each other." I raised a questioning brow. "I'm just saying, whenever you two look at each other the area around you practically sizzles with the sexual tension between you two," he said.

"Don't you need to get back to cleaning the fucking systems?" I snapped before walking out. His chuckles could be heard as I walked down the hallway.

Smug bastard.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

After almost a month of looking for the perfect mission for Bella to go on, I think we finally found the right one. I looked at each agent as they walked through the door to the conference room. There were cocky agents who thought they were going to be the star of the damn operation. There were agents who looked as if they hoped they lived through this op. I knew the feeling.

Bella was the last to walk in. She stood out. Not only because she was the only woman, but because she was dressed in her recruit wear while all the men were decked out in their suits, including me. I smiled at her and pulled out her chair, then placing a file in front of her. I threw files in front of the rest of the men, three others to be exact.

I walked to the front of the room and turned on the projector, letting it load before addressing everyone.

"We have twenty targets," on the screen, images were shown of various men shaking hands and doing other activities. "They are a notorious drug smuggling group in Germany that has gotten out of hand. We are to take them all out." I noticed Bella visibly tensed when I mentioned her native country.

"This will be Bella's graduation mission. It will determine if she has what it takes to become an agent. She speaks fluent German, which will give us an advantage."

I got into further detail on every part of the operation and dismissed everyone when I was through. Five agents, including myself and Bella, were going on this operation. Mike, Tyler, Ben, Bella and myself. Bella wasn't an agent yet, but she more than proved to me that she's got what it takes.

In two days time, we will be flying to Munich, Germany to complete this, and it just hit me that Bella was going to walk into a whole shitload of danger.

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for its shortness and any errors, but I had to get the ball rolling! This isn't THE climax we've been waiting for, but interesting shit is gonna happen when Bella and Edward travel to Germany.<strong>

**I would LOVE to know what you thought of this! Please share your thoughts with me. Its not the number of reviews that I necessarily care about, its the communication with readers that I love. **

**-Steph**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight.**

**Hi! Don't have much to say. Sorry for the tardiness, and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Warning: Brief moments of violence ahead.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Last time on Division, Carlisle and Esme agreed that Bella was ready to go on her graduation operation, which is code for killing someone. A group of five (Bella, Edward, Ben, Tyler, Mike) are to go to Munich, Germany to take out a drug smuggling crew of about 20 or so. And that's what you missed on Gl... Division. Lol :)<em>

**Bella**

Most people would jump for joy at the thought of visiting their home country. I am not most people, so I was most definitely _not_ jumping for joy. Don't get me wrong, I love my country, I really do, but it is not the safe haven I once thought it was. Now that I am older, I realize that the dark side of Germany could swallow me up if I'm not careful.

My father's enemies killed him. If anyone recognizes me, I'm dead too.

_Edward would take a bullet for you._

Edward.

Shit. If I'm recognized, it's not just me in a fuckload of danger, he would be too.

"Are you alright?"

Edward walked up next to me as I walked down the hallway. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit weirded out at going back to Germany."

He gave me a look. "I thought you would be excited to go back to your motherland," he said.

"Well for starters, I'm from Berlin," I said with a raised eyebrow. Edward chuckled and motioned for me to go on. "And there are a lot of bad memories for me in Germany," I whispered, looking down in discomfort. I don't want Edward's pity. I get enough of fake sympathy from Esme and her 'therapy' sessions.

"Maybe going back will help you face your past," Edward said softly. I looked up at him and tried to smile, but I'm sure it came off as more of a grimace. Facing my past was exactly what I was scared of. More than words could describe.

We parted ways, as he went to whatever the hell he did on his free time, and I went to the computer lab. Rosalie needed to hear about my assigned mission.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

I was numb.

Sitting on a plane, flying back to the place that brought so much joy to me in my young years, but took everything from me when I was still too young to really understand any of it.

Edward was speaking to us, but I wasn't really taking in any of it. His lips moved in time with his words, and I couldn't move my eyes away from them. How would they feel as they kissed my body? How would they feel down—

"Bella did you hear me?"

My thoughts froze mid-fantasy and I was forced back into reality. "No I'm sorry, do you mind repeating that?"

"I said that you're going to be our main reference while on this mission. We've all been taught German, but you have the native accent that we don't have."

I nodded. Honestly, I haven't spoke German out loud in years. I read in German all the time, and as weird as it was, I still even thought in German at times.

He kept talking about the game plan again and I took in parts of what he was saying, but for the most part, I looked out the window.

_At least you don't have to pass over Berlin in order to get to Munich._

Yeah. Lucky me.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

Upon landing, I stood up on shaky legs. Looking out the small airplane window I could see that we weren't moving, but I felt as if we were going too fast. If life had a remote control, I'd sure as hell be pressing pause right about now.

We all walked out of the plane and onto the tarmac. It was a beautiful day, partly cloudy, but not cold. I raised my head up towards the sky and let myself bask in the moment.

"Feels good to be home?" Edward asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, it does," I said. And in my statement, I realized that it _did_ feel good to be back. I wasn't in Berlin, but if I closed my eyes and just let myself hear everyone around me buzzing around speaking German, I could _almost_ pretend that I was thirteen and that my parents were still alive.

"Are you going to show us around?" He asked with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm from Berlin, Edward. Can you show me around Los Angeles?"

"Touché," he chuckled.

A car was waiting to take us to our safehouse. Edward insisted that I drive, making me chuckle at him considering that I left before I learned to drive here. "Can't handle the Autobahn?" I teased.

All joking aside though, I drove us to the middle of some countryside outside of the city. It was a two story home that was sorrounded by trees. If it wasn't because Edward was leading me to it, I don't think I would've stumbled upon it otherwise.

"Alright, everyone settle in. I don't care who calls dibs on the rooms just don't fucking annoy me." Edward led the way into the house.

**B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

As the only girl of the group, it was a given that I got my own room. Edward conveniantly got one across from me, making my imagination go crazy with thoughts of midnight trysts.

_Bitch, get your fucking head in the game. If shit don't go right, your ass is grass._

Right.

Tonight, Edward wanted to get started right away, so we were going to be doing surveillance on one of the top dogs of the group we're taking down.

"Everyone organize your weapons. Remember to conceal any weapon on you. Tonight we are just observing and gathering intel, we're not doing any actual shooting unless provoked."

I took out my favorite glock and popped out the chamber, adding more ammo, then popped it back in. I loved the sound it made when I did that. That clean sound of metal snapping back into place.

I clicked the safety on and tucked it securely inside of my thigh holster. I could feel my knife in my left bootie, still strapped against my ankle, ready to use at a moment's notice.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine. I promise, no freak outs."

He chuckled. "I never thought you were going to freak out. I just want to know that you're okay. I know you haven't been here in years, and it must be strange being back suddenly."

"I guess. I'm trying not to think about it too much though. We came here for a purpose, so that's all I'm thinking about."

He furrowed his eyebrows, a frown line forming between them. "I don't want you to hold in your emotions Bella," he said.

I smiled. "I never said you did Edward. Its just my way of coping with things."

He nodded, but still seemed worried. But he didn't have time to dwell on it, because Tyler pulled up outside of our safe house, honking twice.

The plan tonight was for me to go into a bar frequented by our guy and flirt with him a bit. I was dressed to get attention in my tight dress. The heeled booties were a pain in the ass to walk in, but I wanted to the best that I could with my part.

During the drive, I took calming breaths. I was about to step out into a very public place where anyone could recognize me. Years back, everyone knew the Kaiser name. Let's hope they forgot what my parents looked like.

"Bella I want you to walk in and head to the bar. Order a drink and lean against the bar and stick your leg out–"

"Edward I know what I have to do," I snapped.

He raised his hands in defense. "I'm just pointing out that your legs are very attractive." We came to a stop outside of a very upscale looking hotel that had a very well known bar.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the van, passing the other agents gathered, waiting to hear their roles for the night.

I'm not fond of being in charge of seduction, but at least I didn't have to sleep with any of the men like other girls.

I took one last calming breath before walking up the five steps and nodding at the men at the door. They opened the double doors, and instantly the men's eyes were on me. I pay them no attention though and walked forward, putting a runway model to shame with the way I swayed my hips with every step.

"Alright Gisele, easy on the hips," Edward murmured through the com.

I smirked. "I gotta get their attention right?"

"Trust me, you can do that by just sitting and doing nothing," he said lowly.

I didn't say anything else and took a seat at the bar, ordering a jack and coke. Its odd how the German just rolled off my tongue as if I never stopped speaking it.

"You know, I always thought German had to be spoken very aggressively, but you actually make it sound sexy," Mike whispered into the com. I contained my smile, but chuckled internally.

Edward on the other hand, didn't find it amusing. "Don't talk unless asked a direct question! Radio silence!" he barked.

_He's so jealous._

Whatever, its not like I don't have to put up with women throwing themselves at him.

"Hallo."

I break away from my thoughts of Edward and slowly look to the man who was leaning against the bar cockily, so sure of himself. I took my time cleaning my mouth with my napkin before looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Hallo," I replied shortly.

"Woher kommen Sie?" he asked. **(Where are you from?)**

"Ich komme aus Berlin" I replied, smiling a bit. **(I'm from Berlin)**

"Mit wem sind Sie hier?" **(Who are you with?)**

"Ich bin allein hier," I replied. **(I'm alone)**

"Kann ich mitkommen?" He asked with a self assured smirk. **(Can I join you?)**

I almost rolled my eyes at his cockiness, but I was supposed to fawn all over this cheesy shit he spewed at me. As if I were that easy.

_You're easy for Edward. You practically lower your pants every time he enters a room._

Fine, Edward is the exception.

His eyes kept lowering to my dress's low neckline. I could easily knock him on his ass for looking at me so blatantly, but I had a part to play.

He didn't wait for my answer. Instead, he just sat himself on the empty stool next to me and smirked at me.

I kept him talking for twenty more minutes, trying to act taken aback when he mentioned all the cars he has and all the places he's traveled to. Eventually, Edward's irritated murmur tells me I'm free to leave. I stayed a bit longer, just to mess with Edward, but eventually the man, who's name I didn't bother remembering, bored me to bits, so I excused myself.

I threw back the rest of my drink and walked out, feeling eyes on me the whole time as my heels clicked on the smooth and expensive marble. The butlers nodded at me as they opened the doors for me once again and I smirked when I saw an Aston Martin waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

I bent over to look through the passenger door window, making sure my cleavage was in plain view. "Wie viel?" I asked playfully. **(How much?)**

Edward scowled at me and reached over to open the door. "Get in," he grumbled.

I stepped in and no sooner had I closed my door that the car lurched forward and we sped down to the highway.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" I asked innocently.

"They got bored of waiting for you as you threw yourself all over that asshole back there, so they left in the van. I stayed behind and stumbled across this beauty in the parking lot."

"You stole this car?" I asked, trying not to get offended by his first comment.

"Why did you stay behind even after I told you it was time to leave?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you care? Its not like you've made any advances to be with me, so I'm free to do whatever the fuck I want and you can't say shit about it."

The car lurched to the side quickly as he pulled into a small street and then pulled over completely on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and reached up to his ear com, sliding out of his ear, then reached over to do the same to mine. Before I could even ask what the hell he was doing, his mouth was on mine.

It was an aggressive kiss, a dominating kiss to show me who I belonged to. Not that I needed any reminding, but damn if I didn't like his mouth on mine. The electricity crackled between us as his tongue sneaked out of his mouth and invaded my mouth, twisting around with my own.

"I don't think I was clear enough last time Bella," I shivered at the way he said my name. "I never fucking said that I didn't want to be with you. I said we _can't._ You have no idea how badly I want you, but it would lead us to our death to be together. Please understand that." His green eyes were pleading with mine, looking at me with such an adoration that I had to even out my breathing.

"Just tell me that I'm not the only one that feels this," I said, motioning between us.

"Fuck no you're not the only one. Do you know how much I have to talk myself down to not have a hard on every fucking time I see you? I want you with every part of my being, its just not safe for us to be public with this."

"What does that mean?" I asked, frustrated. I just want a straight fucking answer, is that so much to ask for?

_Calm down dumbass, this is probably hard for him too.. Literally._

"It means that even though I can't hold your hand while walking down the corridors at Division, as far as I'm concerned, you're mine baby."

"Really?" He nodded. "Well then your ass is mine too Cullen," I said, eliciting a bout of laughter from him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our lips together for a sweet innocent kiss. I want so much more with Edward, but I'll take what I can get. After all, I don't want Edward in danger. Maybe one day Rosalie will be able to get him out too.

_He'll probably hate you when he finds out the truth. _

Then in that case, I'll just make the most of the time we have together before shit hits the fan.

Edward kisses me one more time before we step out of the car and into our distant roles. I don't think the guys would say anything to Carlisle and Esme but we can't be too careful.

We walked in to find the guys crowded around the television, trying to recreate the scenes in the soap opera, in very poor German I might add.

"Mike, in German, the 'W' is pronounced like a 'V'."

They chuckled, and I walked to my room wanting to get this uncomfortable dress off me and wipe the makeup off my face. I just wanted to brush out my hair and let myself relax before I slipped into killer mode when the moment came.

The water felt amazing on my skin as I stepped under the showerhead. My muscles relaxed and my hair flattened with moisture against my back. I sighed as I breathed in the steam from the hot water.

I wish Edward were here with me.

I'm sure he can sneak in here for a couple of moments right?

_What part of 'being careful' did you not comprehend idiot?_

I sighed in frustration. I can't even shower with Edward.

A sound at my door interrupted my frustration though, and I froze. A couple of knocks echoed as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella? May I come in?" I relaxed as I heard Edward's muffled voice.

"As long as you don't mind seeing me naked," I yelled.

I could hear him make some sort of strangled sound before he cleared his throat and stepped in, covering his eyes with his hands. "I just wanted to tell you something. I didn't know you were showering."

"What is it?" I asked, opening the shower door.

His breath caught. "We were able to install the recording device, and we wanted you to interpret what they're talking about. I can come back later though," he said, starting to step back towards the door.

In a moment of silliness, I wrapped my arms around his waist, instantly soaking him and making his eyes pop open in surprise as he looked down at me. "What are you doing?" he asked in alarm.

"I would think its obvious," I said as I stepped even closer, wetting his whole front.

"Bella," he said in warning. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw, sneaking out my tongue to taste his skin, making him moan out loud. "Wait, Bella. Everyone is downstairs." His hands skimmed along my sides before resting on my shoulders and pushing me back gently.

"Rain check?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh trust me, the next time you're naked in front of me will be much more pleasurable baby," he purred.

I smiled and slapped his ass as he walked to the door.

I sighed in contentment and stepped inside the shower to finish up.

I walked down the stairs while towel drying my hair at the same time. I had a pep in my step at the thought of having secret meetings with Edward.

"Finally," Tyler grumbled. I flipped him off and walked to the couch, where they were all gathered around a laptop placed on the coffee table.

"What have we got?" I asked. I tucked in my feet under me, throwing my still moist hair over my shoulder.

"We put a recording device in your lover's car and on his cell phone. He's meeting with the rest of the targets. There's lots of them, so we can't really translate at the rate they're speaking in."

I leaned in, and concentrated on all the voices. "They're talking about their warehouse. They want to move everything to a different location because German authorities have been sniffing around and getting too close for comfort." I paused, trying to concentrate on the leader's voice. "They're meeting at their warehouse tomorrow night to move everything and discuss strategies to dodge the authorities." I rattled off their locations and to where they were transferring their shit.

The men then began a very graphic description of what they would do to me if they had me alone with them. I rolled my eyes. "They stopped talking business and are now talking nonsense." I didn't go into detail, but from the German the guys knew, I think they could put together what the men were talking about.

Edward looked like he wanted to shoot the laptop, as if by doing so he would somehow kill all the men in the room. "We attack tomorrow night then. I want everyone armed and ready at sunset so we can get there as soon as its dark," Edward growled and got up and stomped up the stairs.

"Someone is touchy," Mike said.

"I'm sure he just wants to get this done," I said.

I ate a slice of the cold pizza that sat on the kitchen table and walked up the stairs, ready to read the book I packed with me.

I must have fallen asleep while reading in bed, because it was silent in the house when I felt hands softly pulling away my book from my hands. I heard it being set down on my bedside table, then felt myself being placed under the covers.

"Hmmmm Edward?" I asked.

"Shh sweetheart, I'm just tucking you in."

"Stay with me," I reached out for his arm.

"Only for a little while."

I felt his strong warm body slide in next to me and I immediately melted into him. No blanket can replace the security and warmth that comes from this man's embrace. His arms around me make me feel as if even a bullet can't penetrate our bubble.

"Only you Bella," he whispers in my ear.

**-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E-**

"Everyone check in."

"Tyler at the south side of the building."

"Mike at the west side of the building."

"Ben at the north side of the building."

"Bella at the back door entrance."

I crouched down low to avoid being seen through the low window. I could see the men moving inside, and we were lucky they were distracted with their merchandise. There were about twenty of them, spread out throughout the large warehouse, leaving us outnumbered, but in skill we were enough to take them down.

"I'm heading for the fuse box now. As soon as it goes dark, everyone moves!" Edward yelled into the com.

We all gave affirmatives as we waited in our positions. I could take out the five men closest to me in a blink of an eye, but the darkness factor was going to make everything harder. For this purpose, we got lights on our guns, but the time it took you to look for someone in the dark could be the time it took to get killed.

The lights went out suddenly and like clock work, the men closest to my door jogged outside, and I popped them off quickly. I had a silencer, but there was still a small noise made. I could hear loud gunshots and yells coming from all directions outside. After the fourth man went down, I stepped inside the door, looking inside. It looked clear for the most part, as I knew they would run outside.

"Isabella? Isabella Kaiser?"

I froze.

A flashlight blinded me as I looked back at the person calling my name. My _real_ name. I leveled my gun, ready to shoot at a moments notice. No matter what, I _had_ to shoot this person. If they knew who I was, they couldn't remain alive.

The man lowered his flashlight, letting my own light up his face. I couldn't quite place his face, but something about him was oddly familiar. "You don't remember me sweetheart?" he asked. "I was practically your uncle," he chuckled.

I nearly dropped my gun as it finally hit me. Kristof. He was my father's best friend and was always around our house, watching soccer games with my father and giving me presents.

I reached up and silenced my com, not wanting the rest to hear what I said.

"Ah, I see you're starting to remember." His voice was so cold. So different than I remembered it.

"You knew about the attack," I said. It was written all over his face.

"Knew about it? I practically planned it myself you silly girl," he laughed bitterly. "Falco also helped."

A soft whimper escaped me. "But why?"

"Why? Karl was being a fool for not cooperating with the Americans. He angered them, so when I heard they wanted to get rid of him I stepped up to help. I had more to gain from Karl's removal than anyone else," he said.

"And how's that working out for you? You look very successful running this drug smuggling crew like some low level criminal," I sneered. "And so far from home? Did you get kicked out of Berlin?"

"Well it turns out your father was smarter than I gave him credit for. He had written in his will that all power was to go directly to the board of trustees. Sadly, I never did agree with them, so I was immediately thrown out of consideration. So I came here to Munich for a fresh start, and now this is what I have to do for money."

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that? My father and my mother did nothing to you. You were always welcomed in our home with open arms, and this is how you repay my parents?" I couldn't contain the sobs that wanted to bubble out of me.

"Its all about power in this world Isabella. You never understood that, you're too soft, too much like your mother. You could have never taken control of Kaiser Korporations like your father wanted you to. You should be thanking me for taking that away from you," he said. "But just wait until I spread the word that you're alive. The people that detested your father will pounce on you immediately."

At this, my sobs stopped and I actually started laughing. "You're such an idiot. You don't even realize why I'm here holding a gun," I said. He seemed to think about it before realization struck him. "The same people you worked with to bring down my family five years ago are now here to kill you." I said with a dark smile. At this point, he looked terrified. He was unarmed and completely alone in front of me. "So this is for Karl Kaiser, my father, and Renate Kaiser, my mother. Fuck you," I said and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right between his eyes, killing him instantly.

I lowered my gun, but then felt someone grab a hold of my shoulder right before something was shoved into my lower back. A warmth spread through me before it clicked that I just got stabbed. A shot rang out, and instantly the hand on my shoulder was gone and the knife in my back was roughly removed, making me cry out.

My legs started to give out from under me, and spots filled my vision as I registered that arms wrapped around me to hold me up. I didn't know much about knife wounds, but I know that mine is bleeding profously.

"Bella? Bella stay with me!" Edward yelled. His hands going to my lower back from where my pain was emanating from, spreading through my entire body in waves that crippled me.

I tried to tell him how much it hurt, but just a chocked sound escaped from my mouth. "Shh don't try to speak. I need to get you out of here."

The spots in my vision became larger and larger, until eventually they were all I could see. Edward's face disappeared from my sight, and instead a stark blackness took over. Slowly, the feel of his arms disappeared as well, leaving me feeling numb and empty.

"Bella! No, open your eyes!"

Then, I felt as if I dived head first into a dark hole, and I completely shut down and let go.

**Edward**

"Bella! No, open your eyes!" I yelled out at her, but I could see her eyes stare out blankly at nothing, and her grip on my hand weakening.

She passed out, and I went fucking frantic.

"Tyler! Bring the fucking car near the back door! I don't care if you have to fucking drive over the damn bodies on the ground just get here!" I snapped into my com.

I slipped my hands under Bella, making sure to avoid her knife wound and walked out the door to wait for Tyler. The thing about stab wounds was that most of the damage was done when the knife is pulled out, and by the look of Bella's wound, the fucker who stabbed her must have used a knife made to cause major damage.

"Tyler I swear if you don't hurry the fuck up, I will shoot at your damn kneecaps!" I growled.

Just as I finished my very serious threat, the van came barreling in front of me, skidding to a stop. The side door flew open and Ben reached out to help me place Bella inside.

"Dude what happened?" Ben asked as he closed the door so Tyler could drive off.

"We missed one. Fucking coward shot her from behind."

"Wasn't she wearing Kevlar lining?"

"Yes! Fucking kevlar can stop bullets but shit doesn't protect against knives," I mumbled.

_Come back to me baby._

I held her to my chest, placing her so that Ben could put pressure on her lower back. Mike threw us a spare shirt, and Ben placed it on Bella's wound. The white material immediately turned a vivid red, stained with Bella's blood.

"We have to get her back to the safe house. We need to get this shit to stop bleeding," Ben said as he felt around Bella's wound. "Her pulse is still there, but weak. And her breathing is shallow."

I brushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead, frowning at the cold skin that met my fingers. I hugged her tighter to me, rubbing her arms to provide some form of heat for her.

The van stopped, and in a second Ben had the door open for me. I ran to the house, going straight to the kitchen table to place Bella atop of it on her stomach and stripped her leather jacket off and pulled her shirt up. The wound was ugly, but not lethal looking. It looked like it missed any nerves, but we needed to get it closed and the bleeding stopped as soon as possible.

Ben ran in, his arms full of medical supplies we had at hand. He dumped them next to Bella, opening the alcohol and wetting a piece of cloth with it.

"Good thing she isn't conscious for this part," he said and pressed the cloth against the wound. I knew how much that shit stung and hurt like a bitch.

The blood was running slower than before, so Ben worked quickly, fetching bandages and ripping them open.

Ben cleaned all the blood that had stained around her back. "Lets hope she comes back soon," Ben said softly. He patted me on the back, then turned and walked to the sink to wash everything off. I think a part of him knew how I felt about Bella, and I appreciated his discretion.

I picked up Bella, walking her up the stairs to her room. As much as I would love to ogle Bella, as I changed her it was all about getting her into more comfortable clothes. I can't say I completely looked away, but it was not sexual in any way.

Once she was in her pajamas and tucked into her bed, I sat on her side, brushing her hair back.

"Please baby, come back to me. Don't leave me."

I'm usually not one to be very sentimental. But Bella came along and completely changed that. Ever since she came into my life, the careful control that I have exercised over the years has been gone. I can't contain my emotions for her. It takes every ounce of self control to resist pulling her into my arms.

I must have fallen asleep at some time, because I could feel eyes on me. I opened my own and looked next to me to see two large doe eyes staring at me. My hands immediately went to brush her hair back and look her over to make sure she was alright.

"How do you feel?"

A corner of her mouth twitched. "Like I've been shanked," she said softly.

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Hopefully I got all the German right. Let me know what you thought.**

**-Steph**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long absence. I got back to school and have been adjusting. **

**Read on! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Waking up to an Edward who's fast asleep is one hell of a good morning. The man oozes sex appeal even in his sleep, something which is extremely unfair. And distracting.

Watching him open his beautiful jade eyes was a whole other story.

That shit is priceless.

Even now, as I watched him direct everyone as to what needed to be done, he's still perfect in my eyes.

He saved me.

_He wouldn't have had to if you weren't such a dumbass. Who the fuck turns their back to a warehouse in which there are still criminals running around?_

Even while nursing a stab wound, my subconscious could not go easy on me.

_You know it. _

Anyways, Edward was directing the rest of the group. Tyler and Ben were in charge of blowing up the warehouse, making it look like an accident. Mike was stuck with the dirty job of cleaning up the blood and gore left outside from our shooting. He also had to move all the bodies inside the warehouse.

I did not want to be Mike.

Apparently, neither did he, judging by the way he grumbled under his breath as he walked out to the van.

"Pansy," Edward muttered. I giggled out like a little girl, finding the guys' interactions absolutely hilarious. Edward looked over at me and gave me a dazzling smile. "What'cha giggling about gorgeous? You originally had cleanup duty, but since you went and got stabbed.."

I reached out a hand and slapped his upper arm. "You ass."

He grabbed the spot with his hand and pretended to be in pain. "You wound me."

I rolled my eyes.

**B&E **

Entering Division after coming back from Germany was different. Carlisle was practically giddy when we relayed to him the events. He even managed to sound sympathetic when he wished me to get well soon.

After a session with Esme, she and Carlisle both sat down and told me that I was now an agent.

Holy shit.

And it didn't stop there.

Edward came in with a neutral smile and told me that he was going to take me to my apartment. And that he was going to take _my_ car so that he could leave it there.

My car?

I think I might have lost too much blood or some shit. Where are all these gifts coming from?

Esme must have seen my confused/overwhelmed expression because she placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Too much at once?"

I nodded my head, my mouth open like a dumbass.

"You're an agent now. We treat our agents with the upmost care. You have us as a family now, Bella."

Bitch is good. If it weren't because I was dead set on hating all these fuckers, I would have bought her load of bullshit. I didn't tell her that though. Instead I got teary-eyed and nodded. I thanked her and made my way towards Edward, who was waiting by the door.

"Congrats," he whispered as we made our way down the hall.

"Thanks. Is this new apartment of mine near yours by any chance?" I whispered back.

"Why, I believe it is." He winked.

I smiled at him as he led me towards medical. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Jasper administers something to all new agents. You're going to get a tracker imbedded in you."

_Sexy guy say what?_

"Wait! What the hell?" I tore away from him, backing up until the wall was against my back.

"Bella, relax. You'll be numbed so that you won't feel anything. I'll hold your hand if you'd like."

"I swear, if I feel even a pinch I will knock you on your ass so fast, you won't know what-"

He shut me up by leading me into a room where Jasper was messing with a scary looking device. He looked up at our entering and smiled.

"Congratulations on graduating Bella!" He was such a breath of fresh air in this place.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll give you the same warning I gave Cullen. I'm scared as fuck, so numb me the best you can so I can't feel shit."

Jasper chuckled but nodded as he led me to sit down on the examining bed. I had no idea how they imbedded the famous tracker, but I had an idea that it wasn't going to be very pretty.

Jasper dabbed a cotton swab with alcohol and came closer to me. "I'm going to need you to pull your pants down a bit."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We're all adults here, Bella. Just pull the left side down a bit. The tracker goes near your left hip."

I looked towards Edward, then back to Jasper. I wondered if they were serious, or if they were just pulling my strings.

_Stop being a fucking prude! Flash the goods!_

Fuck it.

I pulled my pants down a bit as instructed, revealing my boring black cotton underwear. Jasper was very repectful as he rubbed my very upper thigh with the cotton swab. I freaked when he pulled out a needle from somewhere. "This is going to numb your thigh. Unless you wanted to feel it?" He asked rhetorically.

I winced when he injected me. He reached behind him and got the scary looking device. He placed it at my thigh, making me cringe a little at the coldness. He pushed something on it and the device pushed something deep into my skin.

"All done." Jasper walked towards his computer and pushed a few buttons. "I'm going to have your exact location at all times now." He pulled up an image of a map, and a green dot blinked. Above it, my name was displayed. Well, my fake name.

"How long until I get the feeling back in my leg?" The numbness didn't really bother me, but it still felt odd. As if my hip was tingling.

"No more than an hour."

Edward helped me stand and we waved goodbye to Jasper, as Edward led me out. "Ready to see your car?"

We took the elevator up and walked into a garage. He led me over to a corner of the parked cars to a black Range Rover.

"_This _is mine?" I asked incredously.

"All yours," he smiled. He walked me to the passenger side though.

"Don't I get to drive my own car?"

"You don't know where we're going."

He walked around to climb into the driver's side and made the car come to life. I marveled at the sleek leather interior. I was one lucky bitch.

"If my condo is anything like this car, then I'll be a happy camper."

**B&E**

My mouth peactically hit the floor when we pulled up to my new place.

It was _perfect_.

_Beyond _perfect.

It's not too flashy, but just right.

Edward chuckled from somehwere behind me as I turned in circles looking at every inch. I looked at the marble kitchen counters, the stainless steel stove and refrigerator. In the living room, the warm brown furniture made me feel cozy and at home.

"Oh wow," I said, finally finding my voice.

"Do you like it?"

"It's _amazing_." I made my way into the bedroom, smiling at the similar brown furniture as in the living room. The sheets on the bed were a nice cream color, which contrasted with the rest nicely.

A sudden disturbing thought occured to me, and I turned to stare at Edward. "Are there cameras in here? Am I going to be watched while I dress?"

The corner of Edward's mouth raised up into a crooked grin. "Yes, but only by me I promise."

I took the joke and turned to go look in the closet. Of course, everything in there was very stylish. I'm sure the whole wardrobe was approved by Esme.

"Alright, I have to get going, but enjoy settling in," Edward said. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"No hidden hearing devices?" I whispered as if they could hear me at that very moment.

"Nope," he said, and leaned his head down to press his lips to mine.

I stood on the very tip of my toes to try and get at close as possible to him. Just as I poked out my tongue to run it along his bottom lip, he groaned and pulled away. "I really do need to get going. But I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?" I asked, sounding like a child asking for its parents reassurance.

"Promise. I'll even bring over food."

I smiled and kissed him one time before watching him leave.

Then there was silence.

There's something unnerving about being in an enclosed space alone. The quiet that overwhelms. I come from a big loud family, so I never really had a quiet moment alone, and I liked it that way. But now, the quiet is my companion.

I've never lived alone - I definitely don't count my time on the streets - so I had no idea what to do with myself. There was so much just handed to me. Luxuries that used to be part of my old life now seem so foreign to me. Who the hell cared if I had this season's Chanel purse? Who really looked me over and deemed me worthy?

Division.

It made my head spin, the thought that at the end of the day I was still seeking their approval.

It was all a huge mindfuck. One that I didn't see an end to any time soon.

_Okay, seriously. Pull yourself off the ledge and get back to the now. Get your ass out that door and make use of your newfound freedom!_

I did just that.

I grabbed the essentials and stuffed them in a purse, and walked out the door.

Driving my new car was probably the coolest feeling in the world. Granted, the thing was given to me by Division, but fuck if I wasn't going to enjoy it's speed. I didn't really need to worry about my record being tarnished by speeding tickets, so I pushed the machine as fast as it would go.

I had no idea where I was going. New York was a huge city with lots of things to do, but I wasn't in a state of mind to go on an adventure. So where did I go?

Urban Home.

Kid you not. Somehow it occured to me that if I was going to have an apartment of my own, I was going to make it my own. So I pulled into the parking structure of said store and made my way inside.

That's where I went crazy.

I had endless amounts of money at my disposal and had endless choices of home decor, which equalled endless amounts of shopping.

It felt good to be a girl for once.

Two hours and three full shopping carts later found me feeling comforters. I wanted one that was going to feel comfortable, but that wasn't too much.

Then I was tapped on the shoulder.

My hands flew away from the comforters and into my purse where I had a small gun. But then I looked from the corner of my eye and saw blonde hair and instantly knew I was safe. I turned and was face to face with Rosalie for the first time in months. She looked over me, looking for what I have no idea, but she looked like a mother looking over their child. I rushed forward and threw my arms around her, inhaling her familiar scent.

Tears stung at my eyes as I held onto her tightly. I had no idea being away from her this long was going to affect me this way.

"Rose," I sobbed.

"Shh, you're safe now."

Rose was always very maternal. She was very happy to fill the void of the mother figure in my life.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked. I greedily took in her face. I missed her so much.

"Of course. I'll jam the frequency on your tracker on the way there."

I just smiled.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as I stepped into Rose's condo. It was like being back home.

"The place is still the same," I said. Rose insisted on only having the bare minimum. She had a small cot to sleep in and next to that she had a movable rack of clothes. Other than that, she didn't have much decor.

I followed her to her computer and sat next to her, watching her hands fly over the keyboard. "I want to show you what happened on your friend's operation."

My heart sunk. In all the excitement of being back and becoming an agent I had not gotten the chance to see Jake and ask how it went. I had a feeling Edward had something to do with that though.

She pulled up a security camera image of Jake entering a buidling. "They sent him to take a bomb into the headquarters of AmQu, an oil company who gets its oil from the Middle East." In the image, Jake was wearing something to cover his face and head, so that you could only see this tanned skin.

"Why are they doing this? With tensions being the way they are, this will start another world war."

Rose looked at me pointedly. "But why would they want that?"

"Bella, do you really think Carlisle is happy being the leader of an underground organization?" She paused. "For some time now I've been suspecting that he wants to increase his power. With a world war on this country's hands they will want the best fighting for them, something Carlisle can offer for a price."

"Holy shit."

**B&E**

**Edward**

Sometimes being in charge of recruit training was a pain in the ass. Especially times when I could be with Bella, instead of going through reports.

Shit needed to be done though.

But damn if I didn't find something interesting.

As I read over the report of a _failed_ operation, something caught my interest.

Jacob Black was sent on a privisional operation. A rather simple one. But the report claimed _Rosalie _interfered. Why would she come in for a simple threat against an oil company?

Unless it was her mole who was going on said mission.

I knew I didn't like that fucker for a reason.

Holy shit, now that I think about it, this whole Rosalie mess started up a little bit before he got here. It makes sense, because if she appeared at the same time as she sends in her mole, it would be too suspicious.

Damn, I needed to go find Jasper and look into some security footage.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>**.**

**What did you think? Can you see where this is headed? **

**-Steph **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi :) Sorry for the delay. **

**Sooo things get pretty interesting at the end. I think I should give out a cliffhanger warning? Maybe? **

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the land of Gods and Monsters<em>**

**_I was an angel_**

**_Living in the garden of evil_**

**_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_**

**_Shining like a fiery beacon_**

**_Lana Del Rey- Gods & Monsters_**

My hand ran up to his hair, pulling at the strands a bit. He let out a long drawn out moan, making me become _that_ much more aroused. His tongue made contact with my own, and I gladly let him dominate my mouth.

I let my other hand trail down his amazing chest and to where his shirt was tucked in. I tugged at it desperately, not caring if it got ripped in the process.

A ringing sound interrupted us though.

We pulled apart with a groan of frustration.

"Cullen," Edward answered once he had his breathing under control.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the mess. I've been an agent for the past two weeks. I love being free. But more than that, I love my long make out sessions with Edward. We haven't gone further than groping on top of clothes though. I think he knows I'm not experienced. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

"I'll be right in," he said and pocketed his phone. He looked to me and smirked at my messy clothes and hair. "They'll be calling you in any second. Seems like we have a new operation."

Sure enough, my phone rang and Jasper told me to go in.

Edward and I left separately as to not arouse suspicion. We've been able to get away with our little meetings because since Jasper, super computer genius, is Edward's friend, Edward has access to some of Jasper's toys. Not those toys perverts. _Computer_ toys. Edward acquired a signal jammer, similar to the one Rosalie has.

You gotta love technology.

When I got in, a couple of people were already assembled around a table. Edward was in the corner, speaking with Carlisle quietly. What shocks me though is that Jake is sitting at the table.

I went straight for him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He looks up from some papers and gave me a subdued smile. "I'm going to go on my graduation operation."

His words rang in my ears, but my brain wasn't processing them.

What the fuck? Jake was nowhere near ready to get out there.

But I pushed that all down in order to be supportive. "Congratulations."

Edward and Carlisle joined the rest of us and everyone quieted.

"Our target is relatively low on the country's radar, but still there nonetheless. His name is Andrew James, and he's been doing business with the wrong people." Edward brought up the picture of the target. "We are going to take him out during his daughter's wedding. She is incredibly spoiled, so a lavish event is expected."

Half of me was listening to Edward and the other half was having a freak out. Jake was nowhere near ready to kill someone. I _know _him. He's not a killer. He will never be able to live with himself if he takes a life.

_Maybe you can kill his target for him. And while you're at it maybe you can chew his food for him. He's a big boy, he can handle himself. _

Shit. I needed to speak to Rosalie.

"Alright, everyone dismissed." I jumped when Edward's voice rang out. I gathered my information folder and walked with Jake out of the room trying to figure out a way to broach the subject at hand.

"Are you ready for this?"

There, simple enough.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine. You can stop walking on eggshells around me," he snapped.

I placed my hand on his upper arm. "Jake, I'm not trying to coddle you. It's just that I'm worried for you. And not because I don't think you have the ability to kill, but because I'm worried of how it'll affect you _afterwards_." I looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand me. "It's not as easy as they make it seem in the movies, Jake. Seeing the light leave their eyes stays with you. If you're not careful, you can drive yourself crazy with thoughts of remorse."

He stayed silent, taking in my words.

"Do you have nightmares?" He asked in a small whisper.

"No, but because I'm insane," I joked.

He gave a half smile at my efforts.

"I'll be there, okay? I'll help you through this."

**B&E**

After I actually read through the operation plan, I found out I was going to have a very minor role. I was going to be on site as a waitress and was there as backup if things went wrong.

Simple enough.

The interesting part was that I was going to be handing Jake his 'weapon', which in this case is a syringe.

As I read through the plan though, a possible scenario was running through my mind. One in which Jake doesn't have to kill the target.

I picked up my phone. My disposable phone.

"Rose. I have a plan."

**Edward**

I finally have this son of a bitch. I finally have proof that he's the mole we've been looking for. I'm going to wait though. I'm going to wait for the perfect opportunity to blow the lid off his lies.

In the meantime, I was going to enjoy every second that I had with Bella. She was a breath of fresh air in this cruel world we lived in, and I was going to keep breathing her in for as long as I lived.

Protecting her has become my new mission in life. Well, finding my sister's killer is still driving me, but Bella is my new reason to get up every morning.

And protecting her also meant shielding her from assholes infiltrating Division. I didn't want her getting mixed up in that shit. The last thing we need is for Bella to come up on Carlisle's radar again.

_You can't protect her forever_

As long as I'm breathing I will.

"Hey, Jasper?" He swiveled in his chair to face me. "Would you mind opening up the program Rosalie has been using?" I asked.

He rolled his chair towards my computer and after pressing a few keys a black chat box appeared on my screen. He rolled back without asking any questions, one of the many reasons why Jasper is a good friend.

If this Jacob punk is connected with Rosalie, then she has to be going to his graduation operation, right? How else would the little fucker complete his task if he doesn't have her help.

**_Everything set for next week?_**

**_Everything under control. I'll take care of everything, you just remember your part. _**

Bingo. Got you fucker. **  
><strong>

I closed down the program and walked over to Jasper. "Looks like Rosalie is going to make an appearance at the operation next week."

"No shit, why?" Jasper asked.

"Because her mole is graduating."

**B&E**

The sun rose on that morning and bathed my room in a beautiful orange and pinkish glow. While some of my room remained in shadow, eventually the sun reached my bed, forcing me to get up. As slowly and as gently as I could, I lifted Bella's arm from my chest and slipped out from under her. She cuddled with my pillow, burying her nose in the soft fabric.

I showered quickly. A sense of uneasiness weighed on me as I went through my morning routine. I couldn't help but feel as if things weren't going to go as planned today.

Today was the day of the Andrew James operation, Jacob's graduation, and the trap in which I finally prove that Jacob is Rosalie's mole.

Everything was ready. An agent already went in and photographed the property, making it easy for us to plan.

Jasper is going to hack into the property's security system and have access to the cameras. If Rosalie steps foot on the property, Jasper will know.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I turned and smiled at Bella's fresh out of bed look. "Nothing and everything," I said.

She raised an eyebrow and came close for a kiss, then walked over to the refrigerator. She dropped the subject as she got to cooking breakfast. She moved around the kitchen with such ease and grace. Before I knew it, she set a plate of warm eggs and pancakes in front of me. They didn't stay warm for long though. I scarfed them down before they got cold.

"Ready for today?" I asked.

She stared at the table for a while before looking up at me. "I'm not the one being tested today," she said with a shrug.

I was careful not to tread into Jacob territory. "Even while having a minor part in an operation, you're still in danger."

She rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself," she scoffed. I raised a challenging brow. "What happened in Germany doesn't count!"

"How does it not count? I had to watch you pass out from blood loss. Don't make me go through that ever again Bella."

Her face softened.

"I'm sorry. I just meant that I wasn't as aware and as cautious as I should have been in Germany. I was going through the issues of being back home and I let that bring my guard down."

I jumped out of my seat and had my arms around her before she could blink. I breathed in the smell of her hair, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have thrown it in your face that way. I _know_ you're capable of so much, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

She placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "I guess it's been a while since I've had someone looking out for me."

**Bella**

I stared at my knees. I studied the material of my black pants. It was either that or look at Jacob's panicked face. The former seemed more appealing at the time being.

We were in the van on the way to the wedding. To the wedding where Jacob was going to make his first kill.

Something in the pit of my stomach felt wrong. I would like to think that this was all going to go smoothly and that we are going to get out of there unharmed, but my gut feeling has never let me down before.

Something didn't feel right.

"Listen up. ETA is ten minutes. We are going to park and the assigned waiters are going to get out and go to your posts. Jacob, you know where you go. The ones assigned with me will stay in the van. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," we all responded.

Edward stared at me for a fraction of a second longer before moving to where the computer was set up. He sat down and placed an ear com in his ear, one which we all have in ours. Emmett was next to him, typing something into the keyboard.

I tapped my fingers against my legs, trying to calm myself down.

"Nervous?" I looked next to me to Ben who gave a friendly smile. "Don't be, you're the most talented agent we've had in a while. They're actually calling you Rosalie 2.0," he said.

I knew he meant that as a compliment, but at hearing Rose's name, my heart jumped a bit in my chest.

I smiled in thanks.

It seemed like only seconds had passed by when the van came to a stop and Edward was telling all the 'waiters' and Jacob to go to our posts. Everyone was too busy checking their weapons to notice when Edward placed a lingering hand on my lower back. I turned and gave him a small smile.

It was short lived though.

Before long, the group I was a part of moved towards the huge mansion. I followed along obediently.

I caught a glimpse of Jake's face and felt the guilt engulf me. I should be supporting him and being there for him, but instead I'm hiding.

I'm a shitty friend.

_A shitty friend wouldn't be putting their neck on the line by involving Rose._

True. But still, I should at least be giving Jake a pep talk or something.

Once we made our way past security, with our fake staff badges, we blended in with the rest of the catering crew. I was in the black pants and white button up uniform just like everyone else. For a second I felt like an average person with an average job. Well, I had a deadly syringe in my pocket, but still pretty close to normal.

"Check in."

And the normalcy is gone.

"Swan, here."

Everyone else checked in. I walked over to the bitchy looking catering coordinator.

"You. You take this tray of champagne and make sure everyone has a glass. Try not to drop it, a bottle of this stuff is worth more than you'll ever have."

Okay, stay away from super-bitch before I punch her face in.

I walked the tray over to where the fancy champagne was and started filling up glasses. It was so tempting to take a few swigs of it. Just to take the edge off. But I knew that would lead down a road I did not want to walk down.

"Excuse me! Champagne girl! Get a move on that, the guests aren't going to wait around all day for you to get your shit together," super-bitch yelled. There was something extremely annoying about her voice.

I gave her a fake smile and resisted the urge to plunge the syringe into her neck. I heaved the heavy tray onto my shoulder and steadied myself before walking into the huge reception area. Everywhere you looked there were rich people laughing and talking. If I closed my eyes, it almost felt like one of the many parties my family attended.

Was it always this fake? Were the smiles always this forced? Looking around at all the women who threw their heads back in exaggerated laughter made me sick.

_You were sheltered too much as a child. _

Resentment rose up within me. I missed my parents. I would put on the biggest fake smile possible and attend all the high society parties if it meant having them back.

Someone grabbed a champagne glass off my tray, bringing me out of my memories.

_You have to toughen up! Think of Mama and Papa afterwards, but for now be in the moment._

I went around giving out champagne like I was told. I made sure to keep an eye out for Jake. It's not time for the kill, but in the meantime, he could be spotted by one of the guards.

"Bella, move in closer to the back entrance. I don't want the guards moving in through there," Edward ordered.

I kept handing out champagne glasses, slowly moving my way towards the back. In the backyard, the dance floor was in full swing. Security was heavy around the floor, as the bride was dancing with her friends at the moment.

Daddy was nowhere to be seen. For now. According to the schedule, he was delivering the couple's gift. A brand new Rolls Royce.

"Target is ten minutes out," Edward said through the com.

That was Jake's cue to come and get a champagne glass from me, along with the syringe. I could see his tall form moving through the crowd towards me, but a flash of blonde caught my eye. My gaze snapped to the side and my eyes widened when I saw Rosalie amongst the crowd.

This wasn't part of the plan.

She was supposed to stay outside and come in when the target got here.

Jake approached me as if we'd never met. "Excuse me, may I have a glass of champagne?" He asked.

"Of course," I said and angled the tray towards him. He grabbed a glass and I reached into my pocket to pull out the napkin covered syringe. I placed in his hand and gave him a polite smile. "Here you go sir, have a nice evening."

He walked away towards where the staircase was located, ready to lead the target away once he got here.

"Target has arrived."

And there he is.

I briefly saw Rosalie's blonde hair making its way to the staircase, escaping anyone's attention.

Through the com, I could hear murmurings. Rosalie's name was amongst what was being said.

Shit.

The moment the target walked in, Jake walked towards him, the wedding planner at his side. The plan was for him to tell the target that there were some last minute wedding details to me addressed and then lead him upstairs and kill him.

"I have the target," Jake whispered into the com.

Sure enough, I saw Jake walking up the stairs with the target following him. One of the bodyguards stayed at the foot of the stairs while one followed. That bodyguard wouldn't be a problem for Rosalie.

I kept an eye on the bodyguards gathered in the backyard, looking out for any change.

Suddenly everything went wrong.

Gunshots rang out from upstairs and every bodyguard on the premises got their weapon out and ran inside. The guests started panicking and screaming, so I threw down my tray not caring where it fell and got my gun out. I took out the guards coming in through the backdoor.

"I took out three at the back," I said into my com.

I ran towards the stairs, taking out another guard that shot at me. I broke into the room and saw the target dead on the floor and Rosalie trying to get Jake to calm down. I raised my gun at Rose to keep with appearances.

"Hands up," I said to her. She looked towards me and I saw her right hand curl into a fist as a signal. I nodded my head a bit. She rushed at me and and I made to block her, and her elbow shot to the space next to my head. I pretended that she made contact and grabbed at the side of my head in mock pain.

I rushed after her, taking out any guards coming up the stairs.

"Vehicle full of guards just pulled up," Edward said into the com, but I could barely hear it over the noise of gunshots.

I followed Rosalie outside into a gardening shed. Our breathing was heavy as we heard all the commotion happening around us.

I took out my com and threw it on the floor and stepped on it, cutting me off from the rest of the team. "What do we do?"

"She ran into the shed!" I heard from outside.

"Shit! Fuck, what do we do?" I asked in a panic.

Rose seemed to be thinking of something. Suddenly she looked towards me. "Hit me."

"What?" I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"They can't come in here and see us just standing here. Hit me."

I threw my gun on the floor and stepped closer to her and punched her, sending her onto the floor. I kicked her with little force just as the door flew open. Agents rushed in and surrounded Rose's body. I turned and was surprised to see Emmett. He didn't usually come out on of the van on operations. His face looked pained as he took in Rose's body on the floor. Behind him, Edward limped in and grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him. As I took a closer look, I gasped as I noticed a gunshot wound on his thigh.

"What happened?"

"One of the guards got lucky, it's a clean shot though, it went completely through," he said through gritted teeth.

I looked back towards Rose and flinched when one of the agents shocked her with a taser, knocking her unconscious.

"We're bringing her in," Emmett's monotone voice rang through the small space. He reached down and picked up Rose.

They're taking Rosalie to Division.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty... What did you think?<strong>

**I promise there won't be a long wait for the next chapter. I'll have it up by next Wednesday, or Saturday the latest! **

**And btw, I've created a place where I'm going to upload random pictures for this story. Be warned though, that I have no idea how to organize it. It's www. eeyoreluver - stories . blogspot . com Just remove the spaces!**

**Much love!**

**-Steph**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello beautiful readers :)**

**If you celebrated, I hope you had a lovely Thanksgiving. And if you went out for Black Friday, I salute your bravery lol. **

**Sorry I wasn't able to reply to reviews! Just know that I read them all as I get email alerts and I smile at each one :)**

**I was asked why Rosalie kinda sorta got herself cornered and taken in. She didn't _want_ to be taken to Division. Everything went wrong and that's just how things ended up happening. So I hope that clears things up :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

My heart pounded as the van made its way down the highway. My senses were on overload and I was frozen with the dread of what was to come when we arrived to Division. My hands shook as I raised them to brush my hair away from my face. From next to me, Edward subtly placed his hand on my lower back.

I closed my eyes tightly, not being able to look at him. If shit hit the fan, this might very well be the last day I ever saw him.

Damn it, my nerves were fried and I had no idea what to do.

I _should_ be thinking of ways to get Rosalie out of this. I _shouldn't_ be thinking of Edward, but I was and I am.

"Bella, you should be proud of yourself. You helped us catch Division's biggest threat," Edward whispered into my ear.

He was proud of me. For something _I_ orchestrated. I brought Rosalie into this operation, because I wanted to help a friend. With all this, I just might have unveiled myself as Rosalie's mole. If that's discovered, I have thrown away years of planning and any chance of avenging my parents.

_You still can. If you're getting out, you might as well leave with a bang. Literally. _

When we first started planning my infiltration of Division, Rosalie had thought of a Plan B in case anything ever went wrong. Like if I'm ever discovered, or if anything else goes horribly wrong. The plan was to leave Division. There was an exit point many people didn't know existed within Division, it was hidden amongst the tunnel system. And as much as I hated it, I was going to have to leave today. I was going to leave and forget everything about this place.

Even Edward.

Once I stepped foot outside of Division, I was going to be his enemy and he was going to hate me for lying. He was going to think I used him. But I didn't. With him, I was able to drop the charade and be myself.

"Open the gates, we're here," Emmett said into his com.

Shit, I'm out of time.

I started panicking internally. Outside, I looked as composed as ever, but inside I was screaming.

I followed everyone out of the van. We moved towards the elevator, squeezing into the small space. I tried not to look at Rosalie's unconscious body in Emmett's arms. On her cheek, there was already a red bruise forming from where I punched her. I bit the inside of my own cheek to resist the urge to cry and yell how sorry I was.

The doors opened and there stood Carlisle, looking smug and proud. His smile was gleefully evil as his eyes roamed over Rosalie.

"Put her in the interrogation room. Esme has already prepped it."

Emmett moved to where Carlisle indicated. Then, Carlisle's eyes fell upon me and his smile grew in size if possible.

"Bella! Our little Bella has captured Rosalie!" His eyes moved to Edward, who was next to me. "Edward! You have done a marvelous job in training her. She has even surpassed Rosalie's skill! Go ahead and clean up Bella, then when she's awake you can go ahead and gloat a little," Carlisle said in dismissal. I took my cue and hightailed it to my old recruit room.

As soon as I closed the door, I sank to the floor and let my panic pour out.

_You should have never involved Rosalie. Now people will know there's a connection. It won't be long before they suspect how it is that a new agent was able to capture Division's most skilled. _

Shit, I know.

Fuck! I slammed my hands on the floor in frustration.

"Okay, okay think. Think, think!" I said to myself.

Okay, Carlisle was going to take me to Rosalie's interrogation room to 'gloat'. With Rosalie's high profile, there must be at least two guards standing outside the door. I'm going to have to take one of their key cards. Then, I can use their key card to access the weapon storage room. I've only seen it once, but there must be something I can use. Guns are too messy, and I already have one of my own.

Explosives! I can get small ones and set them to go off all around Division. But first, I need to see how Rosalie is being held so that I can know where to place them.

Knocks rang out from my door.

I jumped up and opened the door, smiling a bit at the sight of Edward. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt, letting his strong forearms be exposed. There was a bandage where he was shot.

"I thought I might find you here. How does it feel to be back in your old room?"

"Odd. I don't know how I survived so long in this tiny room," I smiled at him. "How's the wound?"

"Turned out to be just a graze. It will heal quickly."

He stepped in, limping slightly, and closed the door behind him. "I subtly told Jasper to shut the cameras off for now. So no one has to know I'm in here." He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up to be level with him. I leaned forward and connected our mouths, moaning at the feel of his soft lips.

How could I be able to live without this?

I desperately moved my mouth against his, knowing this will probably be the last time he will ever touch me this way. My hands went to the buttons of his shirt, going to undo them, but his hand stopped me.

"Bella, we can't. Not here. Carlisle sent me to get you," he said.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. This was it. Moment of truth. I moved my face along his shirt, subtly wiping my tear on the fabric.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Alright," I smiled at him.

Together, we made our way down the halls and into the elevator, taking it to sub-level six, where the interrogation rooms were kept. Just as I predicted, there were two guards standing on either side of the door. Edward still limped slightly as we moved past the guards and inside the room.

"Maybe you should go rest," I said.

"I will, later."

Inside the room stood Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was bound with chains that dropped from the ceiling. Her arms were raised above her head and she stood on her tiptoes.

Too easy. They have just made my life a little easier.

There were tears running down Rose's face as she looked down towards the ground.

"Ah, there she is! Bella, come here and formally meet Rosalie."

I walked towards Carlisle. I stepped next to him and looked at Rosalie with a bitchy look on my face. "She was hardly all what she was hyped up to be," I said.

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

Rosalie glared at me. "Enjoy your _fifteen_ minutes of fame," she said.

She was using code. And fifteen minutes was the time I was to use.

"I think it'll be a little longer than that," I snapped back at her.

"Fine. _Twenty_," she said. I nodded subtly.

"I hope you get what you deserve," I said and turned away from her.

Edward offered his arm, but I shook my head and beckoned him to walk ahead of me. Just as we walked past the guards, I stumbled and crashed into one of them, making sure to snatch his key card in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He nodded and I walked away with Edward.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we got into the elevator.

I leaned against the side of the elevator. "I'm just a bit drained."

"Do you want me to escort you back to your condo?"

"No, I think I'll stay here a bit longer. And you need to get some rest," I said pointedly.

Without waiting for his response, I took a gentle hold of his arm and led him to my recruit room. I pushed him so that he laid on the bed. It was actually pretty comical to see Edward on my tiny recruit bed. His tall form didn't quite fit well on my small twin size bed. I bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You stay here and get some rest," I said. I bent down again and placed a hand on his cheek.

_Goodbye_, I said mentally.

I hurried out of the room, keeping count in my head of how much time I had left. Fifteen minutes to go.

In no time, I was at the weapon storage room. I swiped the key card and went inside, making sure no one noticed me. Inside, there was a variety of weapons to choose from. Everything from simple handguns, to assault and exotic rifles. I went straight to where the explosives were hanging on the wall. I got four small ones, stuffed them in my shirt, and left the room quickly.

Twelve minutes to go.

I was still wearing the same clothes from the operation, so I blended in nicely with the other agents coming and going in the hallways.

Eventually, I strayed away from everyone else and made my way to where there is a crack in the air vents. With the crack, I was able to pull away the cover enough to fit through. Inside the actual vent, I have to crawl my way to fit through.

My mind goes to a few months before I entered Division. Rosalie and I studied Division's blueprints until I had every inch memorized.

So with that knowledge, I made my way to the vent above the room Rosalie was being kept. I set two bombs in the vent to go off in ten minutes and quickly crawled my way out.

Damn it, I have less than ten minutes to set up the other two.

I walked as quickly as I could without actually running and walked into the empty dining hall. The benches which were usually filled with recruits eating were hauntingly lonely. I walked over to one and sat as if I were still a recruit. I stared straight ahead, so that if anyone were to look at me right that second, they would think I were lost in thought. My hands quickly placed the bombs at the bottom, only looking down for a fraction of a second to punch in seven seconds.

There. It's done.

Now time to leave.

I felt a sense of melancholy wash over me as I walked towards the elevator. I was leaving this place. I _should_ be happy.

As I walked towards the silo, where the only exit in Division was located, everything shook around me. I grabbed the wall before I fell to the floor.

Then everything happened all at once. The alarms began sounding off in their shrill volume. People began panicking and running out to look for the source of the alarm.

If there was ever a time to get out, it was _now_.

I ran as fast as I could to the exit point, thanking whatever force above that the hallway was empty. Just as I was about to pull the cover off the tunnel, I was slammed against the wall. I turned around in shock and came face to face with Jake's fury filled brown eyes.

"And where are you going?" His voice was low and angry. "What the fuck Bella? I saw you! I saw you sneaking into the weapons. So you're with _her_?"

"Calm down. Jake, it's not-"

"Dont you dare lie to me Bella. For once tell the truth!"

"You don't know the whole story Jake. I'm not the bad guy here."

I raised my knee to get him in the gut. He grunted and let me go, so I spun him around and held him against the wall.

He was stronger though. And as much as I didn't want to fight Jake, he left me with no choice. He pushed and I pushed back twice as hard.

"How fucking dare you pretend to be my friend?" He was panting as I blocked another of his flying arms.

"I wasn't pretending!"

"Bullshit! Nothing that comes out of your mouth can be trusted. Is your name even Bella?"

"My full name is Isabella, I never lied about that. Jake, I just wanted to help you. I never lied to you. I really liked being your friend."

He threw me against the wall and my gun tumbled to the ground. Both of us looked down at it and acted at the same time. We both lunged for it. Jake and I fought for it, our hands and arms tangled together as we strained to gain dominance.

"Jake, stop!" I yelled, my voice echoed on the walls even louder than the alarm.

In our tumble, I somehow ended up on my back with Jake pointing my gun at me as he loomed above me. His eyes looked crazed, as he concentrated on taking the gun completely out of my grasp.

"Please, just stop!"

As soon as I finished my plea, a shot rang out.

Everything froze.

I felt no pain. I wasn't shot.

But I still had my finger on my gun's safety, so I'm sure my gun wasn't fired.

Jake rolled away from me, blood seeping from his temple.

It took a few moments for my brain to realize that Jake was dead and that I wasn't the one to do it. As if in slow motion, I turned my head and saw Edward still holding up his gun.

When he saw me looking at him, he lowered his weapon and rushed to my side. He looked me over, checking me for injuries. "Are you okay Bella? Did the bastard hurt you?"

"No I'm fine," I managed to say. The emotion suddenly snuck up on me though.

Jake was _dead_. Because of _me_. If ever there was a time to feel like a sack of shit, it was now.

"Oh my god," I breathed out. Edward wrapped his arms around me, thinking I was upset because of what just happened. I _was_. But not the part he thinks.

I hugged myself closer to Edward, as I tried to get a hold of myself.

_You just got an innocent killed._

"Edward, can you please take me home? Or better yet to your condo?" I asked after I cried for long moments on his chest.

"Of course sweetheart." He picked me up bridal style and walked in the direction of the elevators. As he turned the corner, I looked behind him and saw Rosalie coming from the other way. She looked at me, in Edward's arms, and ran down the way we just came. Towards the exit point.

She was able to escape. Whereas I stay.

Somehow, I didn't find it in me to care. Maybe it was me accepting things the way they were. It was probably the fact that I was still in Edward's strong arms.

The sound of many feet running came closer and closer until finally the guards swarmed the hallway, most likely chasing Rosalie.

But I looked away as the silver surface of the elevator door took them out of sight, and out of my mind.

I would think of the consequences later. For now, I allowed myself to feel secure with Edward. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, shutting everything out except for the beating heart beneath my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alriiiiiighty.. <strong>

**What did you think? **

**Oh and also, I was thinking of writing a little something in Rosalie's POV. A little something to explain how she first arrived in Division, how she escaped, how she saved Bella. It would be a separate outtake. Any thoughts? **

**-Steph**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Hi everyone! Long time no update, I know. I went for a month long trip to Phoenix and was hit with writer's block. **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to hear a bit about who the mysterious Rosalie is... and what she has done.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Division:<strong>_

_**Rosalie gets brought into Division, but with help from Bella, she manages to escape.**_

_**Jacob figures out that Bella is Rose's mole and scuffles with Bella. Edward sees and while under the impression that Jacob is the mole, he shoots him. Jacob dies.**_

_**"Every saint has a past & every sinner has a future." **_

_**- Oscar Wilde**_

**Bella**

Have you ever been given credit for something you didn't do? Ever feel praise for something that was out of your control?

Ever since Edward shot Jake, I was congratulated left and right on 'bringing down the mole.' When in reality I caused an innocent to die.

I didn't say anything, but Edward was more than happy to share his findings with Carlisle and Esme. Turns out Edward had built up evidence against Jake. Evidence that points to Jake being the mole. I had to admit, it did look incriminating against him.

I felt alone.

All around me, everyone was in a good mood. Everyone still felt blissful at having caught Rosalie's mole. I had to fake my happiness.

"Edward?"

We were in his condo, relaxing on the sofa watching the television.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of leaving? Of just running away and starting a new life somewhere else?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow, looking into my eyes. "Why are you asking? What's wrong sweetheart?"

I smiled a bit to calm him down. "I was just imagining us having a life somewhere far away from here. Just the two of us, no Division."

He placed a hand at the side of my cheek. "I can't even think of that until I catch my sisters killer. Carlisle is helping me catch him."

"So once you get him, you'd consider leaving?"

He nodded, his thumb moving along my cheekbone.

Something about his statement confused me though. Carlisle has many resources. If he wanted to find one man, I'd imagine he wouldn't have much trouble finding him. Unless he was dangling this prize in front of Edward with no intent on coming through.

"Why has it taken him so long to find this guy?"

Edward's eyes darkened a bit. His hand dropped from my face and his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"He's not just anyone. His name is Marid Ahmad and he's high up in the ranks of Al-Qaeda. He's good at staying below the radar."

"But Carlisle has eyes everywhere and Jasper is a pro at hacking into anything. Those two should be able to track him down in a heartbeat."

His eyes narrowed and turned to me. "What are you saying?"

I sighed. The last thing I wanted was to irritate Edward. "I'm just saying that it's a little odd that you've been in Division for a few years now and Carlisle hasn't found anything."

"Carlisle has many other things to do. I can't expect him to drop everything to help me."

"Then how about I help you?" I asked with a smile on my face. Doing this for him would take my mind off of everything that's happened.

"It's not that easy Bella. Carlisle has had some leads in the past that were dead ends. And getting anywhere near him is practically suicide."

"Hey, I learned a thing or two from Jasper. Just let me help you with this. Please?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and peppered kisses all over his face.

He sighed. "Fine Bella." I saw the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed his lips, loving the way they felt against mine. Somewhere in the middle of that kiss, I discovered that I was completely in love with this man.

**B&E**

"Bella, I don't like how close you're getting to Edward."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Rosalie's hypocritical statement.

"Really Rose?" I snapped.

"What?"

"Don't talk to me as if there wasn't something between you and Emmett. You never want to talk about him, what happened?"

"This isn't about me Bella. You can't become attached to Edward, it will sidetrack you from the real task at hand."

"Too late," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, Edward is not a bad person. The only reason why he's in that place in the first place is because Carlisle promised to help him find his sisters killer. So if I help him do that, he can leave."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You can help me track down his movements. We'll start with known associates and go from there. Please Rose? He's important to me."

I didn't like the look she gave me. It was a pity look

And I had no idea what it meant.

**B&E**

**Rosalie**

My story is still being written, so I can't tell you how I'll end up. But I can tell you how I ended up where I am today.

I've never had a real home.

I've been in the system for as long as I could remember. Foster home after foster home, never finding a good family.

No one ever wanted me.

Eventually I aged out and made my way on the streets, doing what I had to do survive. Somewhere down the road, I got into smack and did anything and everything to get my hands on it.

Even letting guys use my body just do get that smack.

I thought I was at rock bottom, but shit went wrong in a second.

It was a classic story of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was this woman, I forgot her name, that was trying to get me off the drugs and off the streets. She was actually nice to me and fed me. I was at her house one afternoon when this asshole cop comes over and starts harassing her. I was high, but I still remember going over to him and getting in his face. He shoved me away, so I kneed him in the crotch. He took out his gun and pointed it at me, threatening me. There was something about the way he looked at me that really made my survival instincts kick in, so I kicked him in the gut and grabbed his gun and shot him.

The blood pooled quickly at my feet, scaring the shit out of me because it me come back to reality and realize that I just killed someone. A police officer.

Everything after that was a blur.

I got sent to prison and put on death row. But one day out of the blue, this man comes to my cell. He fed me this bullshit about starting over again if I went with him, so I was a complete bitch and brushed him off. Before that, I learned that if something sounds too good to be true, it usually is. He persisted though. I think his eyes were what finally made me give in. They were so blue and bright. They shined as he spoke.

He was handsome.

I didn't want to be attracted to him, but I felt something there. Some natural chemistry between us.

I accepted his offer and his smile made me melt. He had the best dimples I've ever seen.

He walked me out of that prison and smiled a dimpled smile while he said, "I'm Emmett McCarty by the way."

It was no surprise that I didn't fit in with anyone at Division. I've always been a loner. I put all my anger and frustration in my life towards being the best at everything. Everything I was taught, I excelled at. Soon, I was the best agent Division ever trained.

Emmett was so proud of me.

He and I shared a passion that no one in Division knew about. I've never had love in my life. I didn't have the love of a parent, and I sure as hell didn't have a man's love. I don't think one of my foster dads trying to touch me counted as love.

Emmett was different in that way. I kept pushing him away and being a bitch so that he'd leave me alone. But he never backed down. With every smartass remark on my part, there was a dimpled smile from him. He took all my insults in stride and acted like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

But I had to make a choice. I chose to escape Division and Emmett behind.

Why?

I don't think there was a single event that made me leave. I think it was amounting from the moment I stepped foot in that place. I was disgusted at the person they made me into. I was a killing machine, and they held the strings.

My last operation in Division was the ambush of the Kaiser family. We were all told that Karl Kaiser was being difficult. That he refused to cooperate with America on trade terms. They told us that what we were doing was to _help_ our nation.

But I knew better.

I overheard Esme and Carlisle talking and heard the truth. Carlisle had his own selfish reasons to go after the Kaisers. He had a thing for Renate Kaiser. She never returned his affections, so he held a grudge against her and the family. That and he was paid by one of the men closest to Karl.

So we did what we were all trained to do.

We swarmed the place, ordered to kill everyone on the property.

I can still remember the screams. The staff was put down to be kept quiet.

I went up the stairs and made my way through the hallways that were quickly filling with smoke, luckily I wore my gas mask. I entered the daughter's room. Isabella Kaiser. Instead of seeing her, I found the father with a gun in his hand, so I took him down and confirmed his death on my com.

The place was filling with smoke quickly, the flames were growing. I heard a whimper from under the bed and found Isabella unconscious. Sweat and ash dirtied her face, but otherwise I recognized her from the pictures.

That was the first time I went against Division. I carried Isabella out of her room and out of her burning home. I moved quickly towards the road and stopped the first car I saw. Isabella started squirming in my arms, finally awaking.

"Papa?"

I immediately felt so much guilt over this innocent girls unfair situation. So young and her parents stolen from her for a mans greed.

A man and a woman stepped out from the car I stopped and rushed over to me. They saw the girl in my arms and immediately recognized her. They swore their allegiance to the Kaiser family and promised to take care of the girl. I watched as they drove away with a heavy heart. A tear slipped down my cheek as I turned back to the house.

I changed that day. I pulled away little by little until I couldn't take it anymore and left.

Leaving Emmett was a difficult decision for me, but my love wasn't enough to pull him away from Carlisle's hold. He was never going to change his allegiance, so I left him and everything behind and fled.

I remained relatively hidden. I had a safe house that I rarely left and had money saved up to last me a long time.

Imagine my surprise when little Isabella Kaiser comes up on my radar.

Only I knew how to track her. No none else knew she was alive but me. I checked up on the family I left her with and realized that she had escaped from their home not long after I left her in their care. For nearly five years, I searched everywhere. I hacked into police records and every database you can think of. Nothing. Until one day I happened to be checking out another homeless shelter's surveillance video and saw that a nineteen year old Isabella S. had checked in. I asked about her and found out that she left that morning.

I searched the streets aimlessly, until I finally came across a small figure huddled together. I approached her and didn't immediately recognize her. She definitely grew up. Her features became more womanly, where before they were softer and younger.

I offered her my help that day.

Together, we planned a way to get inside Division. Half a year of planning, and she was inside.

It was difficult for me to send her in that place, but she was determined to take them down. I didn't count on my emotions getting in the way so quickly.

I didn't know it was going to be so hard to see Emmett again. But it was.

I could see the pain in his eyes as he caught up to me in that alleyway. He pointed his gun at me, but we both knew he was incapable of hurting me.

He told me he couldn't protect me anymore, something I knew the instant I left him. We both stood there, in that alley and locked eyes as we both wished our circumstances were different.

I had two choices. I could let him take me back to Division and most likely my death, or I could get away. I chose to get away. But to do that, I had to make sure Emmett had a plausible excuse for not catching me.

So I shot him.

It pained me to do so, but I did it to protect him.

I was a master at hiding my emotions, and at the moment that was being put to the test.

I _loved _Emmett with everything in me. I really did. But with what I do, your emotions can lead you to your death. So I bottled everything inside and used it to drive me to my ultimate goal.

To bring down Division and finally destroy Carlisle.

That's how I was going to be happy.

**Edward**

I've always wanted to keep Bella away from my personal issues. Mainly Marid Ahmad.

He wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, and I didn't want Bella doing anything stupid for me. I knew how impulsive she could be, and it scared the shit out of me when I thought of the kind of trouble she could get herself in.

I knew that as long as Marid Ahmad was still alive, I was not going to be able to move on. I would not leave Division. But to be the man who Bella deserved, I had to get out and leave all this behind me.

I needed to get Marid before I lost Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear what you think. No pressure though, I don't demand reviews :)<strong>

**See you next week!**

**-Steph**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well :). Just a reminder that I put up pictures for this story at eeyoreluver - stories . blogspot . com. From now on, I'm going ****to put up pictures BEFORE I upload the chapters, so you'll get a little preview.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Anger, if not restrained, is frequently more hurtful to us than the injury that provokes it."<strong>_

_**-Lucius Annaeus Seneca**_

**Bella**

"Come on, dammit!"

Stupid fucking systems aren't reliable anymore, I tell you.

I was finding it extremely difficult to find this Marid fucker. I wasn't giving up though. If I was able to do this, Edward could leave Division.

But it wasn't as easy as I originally thought.

I was going through so many systems, my head was spinning. I was going through surveillance videos, and trying to hack into the CIA's system to see if they've been keeping tabs on our mutual friend. They have, but the information is rather scattered.

I guess I was going to have to think outside the box to get this done.

**B&E**

I made my way out of the elevator and into Jasper's office. He was handling a problem I may or may not have caused to distract him. I quickly logged in with his password and got on his program. It allows you to search something on every database known to man. I typed in 'Marid Ahmad' and waited for the results to load. Several results popped up, so I clicked on the most recent hit and was very glad to see a grainy image of the bastard himself pop up.

"Got you, fucker."

I sent the pictures to my phone and clicked on other results, all satellite images of him in the past week. After sending everything to my phone, I exited the program and logged out as if I were never here. I turned to leave the office and almost had a heart attack when I came face to face with Jasper.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out me!" I yelled.

"Hello to you too, Bella. What brings you here?"

"Nothing, I just needed to search something."

"On my computer?"

Damn.

"Uh, yeah. Mine has been acting up, and I like yours better anyway."

"Do you want me to take a look at your computer?"

"Um, no. I'm going to get it replaced."

I stepped towards the door, but Jasper grabbed my arm in a gentle hold. "Bella, I get text alerts when my computer is logged into. I also got an alert about what you were searching. Is this about Edward?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes, but please don't tell him. He'd kill me if he knew what I was planning."

"And what is that?"

"Jasper, Edward needs this."

"Bella, there's a reason we haven't moved in on him yet. This guy is dangerous."

I looked towards him. Jasper was a good guy, there's no way he would be here if he had a choice. I could trust Jasper.

"Haven't you ever thought it was weird how Carlisle knows where this guy is, but never tells Edward? Don't you get it? Carlisle is holding this over Edward so that he stays here. I don't think Carlisle ever plans on giving Marid to Edward."

He sighed and let go of my arm. "Look, I've thought about that. But you also have to keep in mind that if we were to tell Edward where Marid was, he'd go in there guns blazing and get himself killed."

"How about you send me there? I won't do anything stupid, and you could lead me every step of the way."

"Bella, I don't know."

"Please Jasper." I made my sad eyes at him. "I promise it stays between us."

He ran a hand through his blonde curls. "Fine, Bella. But if anyone finds out about this, I'm denying everything and you're on your own."

"Okay," I jumped towards him and hugged him. "Thank you."

**B&E**

I put the pictures of Marid on my wall and dated them. I had a nice timeline of his whereabouts, and with the help of Jasper I was finally going to get this bastard. In the last week, this guy had been in Russia and Uzbekistan. According to Jasper, he is going to have a meeting with a guy in Russia in the next few days. Apparently the asshole has a heroine smuggling route that runs through Russia. Classy.

I didn't know how to tell Edward. I think, deep down, Edward never thought I could really find this guy. Maybe he'll want to go alone. I wasn't going to let that happen though. Even if I had to sneak into his damn carry-on, I wasn't letting him face this bastard alone.

Together, or nothing.

It was just a matter of how to tell him.

He was coming over in a bit for dinner, and I guess that would be the best time to show him what I've found and what Jasper and I planned.

"Bella?" I heard from the front hallway. I quickly exited my office area where I had all the surveillance photos and ran to the kitchen. He came in with a grin on his face.

"Hi stranger," I said and got up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and lifted me a bit to get me closer to him.

"Hi baby."

During dinner, I may have tried extra hard to set him at ease as I served him dinner and catered to his every need. If he noticed anything strange, he didn't say anything. I pushed around my food on my plate, my nervousness overriding any hunger.

Finally, after we finished dinner, and I put away the dishes, I decided to tell him.

"Edward, come with me. I have to show you something."

He followed me to my office and didn't say anything as he stared at my wall. He looked at every single picture with a furrowed brow.

"How did you find this?" He asked.

"I used Jasper's computer." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. "He's going to be in Russia this weekend. We can go end this, Edward."

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled away from me slightly. "Bella. This isn't going to be an easy operation. We aren't going to be in a sunny hotel resort playing a couple. We're going to be close to some of the most dangerous men on the planet."

"You think I don't know that? Edward, I'm not letting you go alone. You need all the help you can get, and I'm offering."

He looked at me. "You'd do this with me?"

I nodded at him and reached up to place my hands on either side of his face. "Together."

He nodded once. "Together."

**B&E**

We stepped off the airplane together, hand in hand. To people looking on we looked like a loving couple enjoying a trip together. In a way, that was half correct, but we weren't here for a joyful trip. I could feel the tension radiating from Edward with every step we took together. His hand was holding mine like a lifeline, and I was glad to be that for him.

The trip from the airport to the hotel was quick, and in no time at all we were putting our bags down in our room. Edward walked to the blinds and closed them completely, coating the room in an ominous darkness.

"Did Jasper come through with the supplies?" He asked.

I bent down and reached my hand under the bed and pulled out a large black case. I popped open the latches and nestled inside was a beautiful long-range rifle. "Yes, he did."

I reached for one of the coms and popped one in my ear. "Bella checking in. What is Marid's location?"

"In his hotel. He is set to make the commute to the opera house at ten," Jasper replied.

"Ten four."

I looked up at Edward, who was staring blankly at the closed blinds. "What course of action do you want to take?" I had jotted down a few ideas, but ultimately I wanted Edward to plan this. This was his ghost that he needed to get rid of to move on.

He looked towards me. "I was thinking we could ambush him on his way to the meeting."

"Who is this meeting with?" I asked.

"I'm sure someone high up in Russian Intelligence. They know they can't stop Marid from running through Russia with his heroin cargo, but they can charge him for it."

"So just like that, a government agency is going to work with a known terrorist?"

"Marid is only a terrorist to the United States. His heroine smuggling is making a lot of money for the Russian government, so they view him as an ally."

An hour later, Edward and I were bundled up in warm clothing as we headed out to scope out the area. Marid's amateur security team always took the same route when they were in Moscow, so it made planning this extra easy. Snow covered the ground everywhere. I shivered as I walked through it, following Edward. Marid took back roads until he reached the central part of Moscow. We were aiming to get him while he was still driving through the outskirts of the city. No witnesses.

"He's going to pass through here," Edward said as we approached a deserted road. There were no houses around for miles, just road and trees. The perfect cover.

I got a small wireless camera out of my pocket and proceeded to climb up one of the trees on the side of the road. Even though I was wearing gloves, the chill of the snow still managed to freeze up my hands, making every movement hurt. I slipped a couple of times, but managed to get high enough to place the camera. I tied it down securely and made sure it was aimed correctly at the road.

Once I made my way back to Edward, he had finished placing his own camera on the opposite side of the road so that we could have both angles. He opened up his laptop that he brought and he was satisfied with the camera views.

We did this with four more cameras, each at a different point down the road.

"Place the spikes underneath the snow," he said as he shut his laptop. I jogged over to the car and retrieved the spikes we stored in the trunk. I ran them over to Edward carefully, and together, we managed to stash them to one side of the road. That way, we could easily move them when the time came to ambush Marid.

Edward walked over to me and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry for being so bossy. Once I go into my leader role, I can't shut it off until everything is done."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad to do it."

**B&E**

We woke up at the crack of dawn to be ready. I dressed in all black, making sure to wear light clothing to be able to move easily. If things went bad, I had to be able to fight.

Edward was extremely anxious. He already snapped at me twice by the time we moved out of the hotel. I didn't take it personally, knowing that the situation was getting to him.

"What is Marid's location?" I asked Jasper through my com.

"ETA is ten minutes."

We drove out to the road and parked the car where it would stay hidden by the trees. Edward set up the rifle not too far from the road. He was close enough to be within range, but far enough to get out if things went bad. I was near Edward, standing behind a tree. I was waiting for my cue to go and pull the spikes to the middle of the road. We didn't want to do it too early, in case another car drove by.

"He's five minutes away. He's the only vehicle on that road, go!"

I ran and pulled the spikes so that they were centered on the road. I made sure to cover them a bit with snow so that the driver wouldn't see them. I made my way back to Edward and got out my small scope to check out the road.

"They're coming."

Edward focused his entire attention on the rifle's scope. He aimed at the spot where the spikes were, ready to shoot Marid.

"B-be-" came through my com.

I pushed the com into my ear slightly, to see if I could hear better. "Bella!" Came Jasper's panicked voice. "Carlisle knows! He must have found out yesterday, and sent Division agents and they're descending as we speak."

"Son a fucking bitch," I cursed.

Edward growled slightly and looked all around us, trying to spot the unwanted backup."They're going to fuck this up."

"Not if we get to them first," I said and without another word took off into the forest while cocking my gun.

"Jasper, give me the agents' locations."

"There are two approaching you on your left," he said.

I ran in that direction and took cover behind a tree when I heard footsteps. "Edward, stay put on the rifle," I whispered through the com.

Once an agent passed the tree I was next to, I grabbed him from around his neck and with the surprise, managed to pull him on the ground. "Shh!" I whispered. I didn't want to kill a fellow agent, but I will if he fucks this up for Edward.

He fought with me to get up and punched me on my left side. I grunted as my cheek throbbed. Fuck that, I tried playing nice.

I dodged his next blow and used his forward motion to pull him and flip him over on the ground. I was quick to step on his throat and cut off his breathing. I could hear the other agent approaching quickly and cursed the agent on the floor. Finally, he passed out and I was able to crouch down.

The other agent was much smarter than his partner. He waited for me to make the first move, but I wasn't going to make it that easy for him. He made a small noise when he moved a bit, enough for me to know his location. I got the knife from my boot and made my way to him. When I could see him, I launched my knife through the air, hitting him right in the spine. He dropped instantly.

"Bella! Marid's car got halted at the spikes, but Division agents swarmed them," Edward hissed into the com.

"Edward get out of there! Your location is compromised, get out!" I yelled as I ran back towards him. I knew Edward. He probably had eyes on Marid and refused to let him walk away alive.

All I heard as I approached were gunshots. I ran faster and cursed when I saw the rifle left unattended and Edward nowhere in sight. "Jasper, where the fuck is Edward?"

"He is on the edge of the road, get him out of there!"

I sprinted as fast as my legs could take me. I could hear Marid's men shouting in Arabic as they moved into the trees. I tried to stoop down a bit as I ran, trying to stay out of sight. "Edward, listen to me! We have to get out!"

I sighed in frustration when he didn't respond. I peeked around a tree and cursed when I saw three men coming toward me. I shot the one closest to me and went back to the cover of the tree. I could hear exclamations from the other two. I peeked again and shot another one. That only left one more, who was looking all around him. I stepped a bit closer, but made the mistake of making a noise. He whipped his head around and aimed his gun at me. I ducked behind the tree again as the gunshots started.

I could hear him shouting for backup. I stepped out and took advantage of his distraction and shot him. I ran past him and right to the edge of the road. My heart stopped when I saw Edward on the ground with his eyes closed. I ran toward him, but hesitated when Marid and two of his men stood by his body.

"Take him alive," I heard him.

I sighed in relief and made my way closer. I shot one of the men who made to grab Edward, and just as I expected, Marid shouted at the other one to get him out of there. Coward.

The car's tires were still heavily damaged, but they still managed to hightail out. I ran to Edward to check him over, and was relieved when I felt his pulse.

"Jasper," I whispered into the com. "What do I do now?"

"Bella calm down. I blocked the cameras that you and Edward placed, so Carlisle can't see you now. He's in the wrong, so Edward is in his right to curse Carlisle out. Go back to the hotel and get your things together, and I'll get you on the first flight back to the U.S."

"And what about Marid?" I asked.

"Bella, you're lucky to be alive right now, just drop it."

"No! This bastard almost killed Edward just now. I want him dead!"

Jasper sighed. "He has a flight out of Russia in a private airport twenty miles from where you are," Jasper said. I hadn't noticed, but Edward had woken up and had heard Jasper. He grunted and got up much too quickly, hurting his ribs in the process.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to that airport," he said.

"Edward, you can't go like this. You probably have a few cracked ribs, you can't hurt yourself like this."

"I can, and I will."

I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Edward, we don't have anything planned. We can't just go in there shooting up the place."

"Bella, I can't just let him go!" He yelled, pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"Edward, please. Let's plan something."

He sighed and walked in the other direction, to the car I hoped. I followed behind him, not knowing what to say or do. He was pissed, that much I could tell. But was he mad at the situation, or me for stopping him? Or both?

Once we were in the car, he gunned it and got on the main road to head back to the hotel. "Edward, please say something."

He ignored me and kept driving.

"Fine, you want to act like a child? Fine. Go to the fucking airport and let's both get killed," I yelled. I was fed up with being his punching bag. I understood where he was coming from, but there was only so much a person could take before they snapped.

He acted as if he didn't hear me. "Say something!"

He stopped the car suddenly and pulled over on the side of the road.

"I would never interfere with anything you were doing! Why are you getting in between me and that motherfucker?" He yelled.

"Edward, I'm not getting in between anything. I'm trying to make you think logically!"

"Fine Bella. What's your suggestion?"

"Let's go back to the hotel and look at our options. We can have Jasper send diagrams of that airport to see the exits and the entrances."

"Fine," he sighed.

"I should drive. You shouldn't be moving your torso."

He nodded and opened his door. I did the same and went around the back of the car to get to his side. That was a mistake though, because he floored the accelerator and raced out of there. In my panic, I got my gun out and went for the tires, but he was already out of range.

"Edward! Please don't do this, please!" I yelled into the com. He didn't respond.

I ran along the road, hoping another car would drive by. We were a bit more into the inner city, so the chances were good. Luckily, a car's headlights shined on the road, and I stood in the middle, waving my arms around like an idiot.

There was only one person, who I pulled out of the car and quickly got into the driver seat. I drove in the airport's direction, hoping I could beat Edward there.

"Jasper, I need you to stop Edward!" I yelled into the com.

"How do I do that, Bella?"

"Tell security to detain him."

He was going to hate me, but at least he was going to be alive.

"Keep heading down that road. You're going to the see the airport on your right in about seven minutes," Jasper said. He sounded exhausted and I felt so bad for bringing him into this.

"Thank you, Jasper."

I drove as fast as I could push the car and my stomach was in knots by the time the airport came into view. I ran out of the car and into the airport. I looked in every direction, looking for Edward. I looked outside and my heart sank when I spotted Marid stepping towards a plane. I ran in that direction, and was stopped by an airport worker. I tried with hand gestures to explain that I needed to get out there on the tarmac, but she kept asking for papers. From behind her shoulder I saw Edward come from the side of the building and make his way towards Marid.

"No," I whispered.

Security quickly rushed my way. At first I thought they were going to detain me, but I sighed in relief when they walked past me to the tarmac. They ran up to Edward and tackled him to the floor, but Edward was not staying down without a fight. One guard got out a taser and electrocuted Edward. They dragged a sagging Edward towards me, to the building.

With my basic arabic, I let them know that he was my husband and that my brother was the one who called in. Hesitantly, they released him to me. Edward was still conscious, but very disoriented as I walked him to the car I stole. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. I almost lost him.

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't you see that it's not just you anymore? I _love_ you! I don't know why, but I love you!"

He focused his attention on me and my heart broke when tears slipped down his cheeks. He touched the side of my face where a bruise was already forming from where the Division agent punched me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. This whole time I've been so focused on this that I took advantage of you." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Bella. So much."

I leaned forward and attacked his lips with mine, kissing him with all the anger and all the anxiety of today. But most of all, I poured my love for him into that kiss.

I was completely in love with Edward Cullen, a Division agent.

Shit

* * *

><p><strong>Alriiiighty... So that's that. <strong>

**Remember, pictures for this story can be found on eeyoreluver - stories . blogspot . com , Just remove the spaces.**

**-Steph **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**LEMON ALERT ;) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy<strong>_

_**I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes**_

_**It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby**_

_**So I just ride, I just ride."**_

_**-Lana Del Rey - Ride**_

**Edward**

I looked at Bella's sleeping face, admiring her peacefulness. She pouted her lips slightly when she slept, making them look even more kissable than usual. Her long eyelashes rested on her rosy cheeks, her hair cascaded on the pillow under her. She was my definition of perfection.

I loved her.

She was the only thing keeping me sane. Its been a week since the Russia incident, and I've been pulling my hair out of its roots. When I confronted Carlisle, he acted as if he had done nothing wrong. He acted as if he actually did me a favor. I'm starting to believe Bella. Carlisle is looking out for himself, and the only way to keep me in check is to have Marid over me.

Fucker.

Bella got put on probation for killing two agents. She had to train with the recruits for a whole month and isn't allowed to go on an operation during that time. She took it in stride, but I know how much she hates being controlled and told what to do.

As for me, I didn't get any punishment. Carlisle and Esme patronized me and let me know when I was ready, _they_ were going to be the ones to get me to Marid. Why did they have to do that? Couldn't they just say, 'We're using this as an incentive', and not fucking lie to me. I'm tired of all the lying. I'm tired of pretending that Division isn't going downhill. When I first joined, I could really see the good that we were doing, but now I'm not so sure.

I ran the tip of my index finger along the length of Bella's cheekbone, thinking of what it would be like to run away with her and leave all this shit behind. Together, we could eventually track down Marid without Carlisle's help. Bella is the only thing I need in my life. She would never lie to me.

She stirred in her sleep a bit, whispering my name softly. I smiled and ran my index finger over her soft lips. I loved how perfectly plump they were. They weren't too plump, but just right. Her eyes opened a bit, staring around in confusion. Her chocolate brown eyes came to rest on me and she smiled. I smiled down at her, leaning down to brush my lips against her gently.

"How are you, beautiful?"

"I should be asking you that. How are the ribs?" She asked, sitting up.

"Better. They were just slightly fractured, so there's not much pain anymore."

She insisted on keeping her distance from me, trying not to hurt my ribs. She insisted that if she hugged me, it would be too much for me. Silly girl.

She arched her back and the sound of her back cracking echoed out, making me cringe. She groaned and slumped onto her pillow. "I'm tired of being on that training mat with the recruits. I'm not allowed to kick their ass, so I have to stand there and block their hits," she complained.

I pushed her hair back, away from her face. "Its not for much longer. You used to love sparring when you were a recruit," I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "That's because I used to love making a point to the instructors by kicking their ass."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you," I sighed.

She sighed, "I love you too."

We both wanted to stay in this moment forever. To not have any obligations in the outside world, but we both knew we didn't have a choice. Division owned us, like it or not.

"When do we have to be in?" She asked.

I craned my neck around to take a look at the clock on my bedside table. "In two hours,"

"That's plenty of time," she said, already half asleep.

I chuckled and closed my eyes, falling asleep with her.

**B&E**

Whenever I had a free moment, I walked over to the training mats to check on Bella. I knew she had a bad temper, and I didn't want her beating someone into unconsciousness. I walked over in time to see her bring down a young girl easily. I stood on the side of the mat, with my arms crossed. Some of the recruits looked at me, but mostly they looked on as Bella moved fast to bring down her opponent.

"You know, I'm not a recruit anymore. You don't have to stay away from me anymore," I looked next to me and saw Tanya standing there with a smirk on her face. Frankly, I had no idea she even graduated into an agent. I didn't care.

I ignored her, hoping she'd go away. Sadly I wasn't that lucky.

"I've seen you look at me," she said, trailing her finger along my arm. I took a couple of steps away from her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I snapped. "Just because you're an agent now doesn't mean you can do whatever the fuck you feel like doing. I'm still your superior, and I'm _ordering_ you to stay the fuck away from me. Got it?"

She sneered at me, her icy blue eyes hardening with anger. "So you can only fuck Bella? Is that it? Are you going to move onto another recruit after her?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I see the way you two are with each other. What if I told Carlisle you were fucking her and helping her get ahead in this place?" She had a proud smirk on her face, as if she had me in her clutches.

I chuckled. "You think it matters? I'm a valuable asset for Carlisle to have. He _needs_ me. As for Bella, just look at her," I said motioning to where she was currently fighting off a guy twice her size. "She got ahead all on her own. She gets shit done. I'm sure if I look at your file, I'll see that you got a simple graduation mission. I've seen Bella fight off numbers of men and walk away without a scratch. That's more than I can ever say about you. Go ahead and challenge her, lets see if you walk away with your tacky extensions intact."

Her face contorted in raging fury, before marching onto the mat and shoving away Bella's current opponent. She tied up her hair and stared down Bella. I could see the wicked gleam in Bella's eye as she looked at her. She's been waiting to kick her ass for a while now, and she wasn't about to go easy on her.

I didn't really have any sympathy for Tanya. She was one of those girls that thought they could get through life with their looks. On numerous occasions, I've had to deal with her sleeping with other recruits, something that wasn't allowed. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason she was promoted to agent status was to have her sleep with the targets. Harsh, I know, but it happens. Not Bella though. I'd kill any motherfucker who touches her.

As expected, Bella took her down easily. Bella was above her, holding her arm at an awkward angle so that if Tanya were to move, it would break. I could hear her curses as she tried to get Bella off of her. Stupidly, Tanya thought she could twist away and ended up with a dislocated shoulder. I'll admit I cringed when I heard the sickening pop of her arm. The guards rushed to her and pushed Bella away. I stepped forward and pulled her closer to me, close enough to whisper in her ear, "Good job. She was getting annoying."

"Getting annoying? Where the hell have you been? She's always been annoying."

I chuckled and let go of her. We both watched as guards escorted a shrill screaming Tanya to medical. She turned to glare at Bella one more time before leaving with the guards.

**B&E**

**Bella**

_I knew I was dreaming. I had no control over my body. I just watched as my body seemed to move on its own._

_I walked along the hallways of my long gone childhood home, taking long confident strides. The sound of my heels clicking echoed throughout the expanse of the home. I walked into what used to be my father's office and took a seat behind his desk, now my desk. I shuffled through some of the papers, and opened my laptop. By the looks of it, I ran my father's company. _

_A knock on the door made me look up from my work. _

_Two huge guards stood in the doorway. "Yes?" I snapped at them._

_"We have a man who is requesting to see you," he said._

_"Can't you see I'm busy? Who the hell is it?"_

_"He said his name was Edward Cullen."_

_I froze. _

_In this dream, I wasn't myself. I was the leader of Kaiser Korporations. I had my revenge and now ran my father's legacy. There was no room for love when I was running this business. _

_"Bring him in."_

_The guards pushed a beaten looking Edward into my office, and closed the door behind him. I stood from my desk and walked over to him. If I didn't know I was dreaming, I sure as hell knew right that minute. An unexplainable feeling comes across me whenever I see Edward, but this dream version of myself felt nothing when she, I, looked at him. If anything, I think I could almost feel a flicker of heat inside, but that could be wishful thinking. _

_"What?" I snapped._

_"Bella, please. Just listen to me! Don't let go of us, please," he begged._

_I laughed. "Honey, there was never an _us_. I just used you to get what I wanted. Now that I have it, I don't need you anymore."_

_"Bella, you can't push me out like this. I love you! I want to be a part of our child's life!" _

_Up until then, I hadn't noticed the slight bump in my midsection. I looked down and placed my hands over it, rubbing it slightly. "This, was a mistake. You will not have any part of_ my_ child's life. He or she will grow up speaking German, and will have no idea who fathered them."_

_His face crumpled in confusion and hurt. "What happened to you, Bella? What happened to the woman I fell in love with?"_

_"Your precious Division killed her. Now get the fuck out of my house and never come back."_

I shot up in bed, panting for breath. What the hell was that? That person was not me, was it? I wiped the sweat that gathered on my brow and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the images out of my head.

I needed to get a fucking handle on myself. It was just a dream. It meant nothing.

**B&E**

After waking up from my nightmare, I had called Edward. I desperately needed to hear his voice. Unfortunately, Carlisle had sent Edward across town on a job. So, I stayed up in my bed, not being able to go back to sleep.

I tried to ignore the dream, I really did, but that dream _did_ mean something. Was that how I was going to become once I've had my revenge? Is it worth it?

The issue though is how do I get out? It's too late to turn back. I can't just disappear, or Division will hunt me down. Not to mention Rosalie. She trained me for this, and if I were to leave I'd be failing her.

_Who gives a shit about failing Rosalie? We're the ones in danger! She's sitting comfortably back at her loft while you're in the lion's den!_

Well, at least my subconscious hasn't lost her spunk.

I called Edward again and left him a voicemail. I let him know that no matter how late it is, I wanted him to come over.

Sleep was not an option for me anymore, so I grabbed my iPod and walked to the living room. I turned the kitchen light on to have a bit of lighting. I sat in the middle of my living room and picked a upbeat playlist as I stretched. I pushed my limits a bit, enjoying the burn that came with it. When I was finished, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to sit and think. I had to keep busy.

I grabbed a jumprope from the hall closet and began jumping rapidly.

From there, I kept moving. Whether it was lifting small weights or doing lunges across the room, I stayed busy.

Some time later, I heard Edward call out for me as he entered my house. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. Edward rubbed my back, asking what was wrong. As I opened my mouth to tell him about my nightmare, I finally lost control over my emotions and started sobbing. What could I tell Edward? It's not like I could be honest and tell him exactly why I was in Division.

I'm sick and tired of the lies. Everything is a lie, and I'm covering those lies with more lies. Endless layers of lies upon lies.

I wanted it to end. I wanted out.

"I need you," I said to Edward. My tone was desperate as I pulled back to look at his worried face. I roughly leaned forward and pushed my lips against his. My hands moved to his jacket to slip it off of him. As my fingers frantically unbuttoned his shirt, he pulled me away from him.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Please, I need this. I need _you_."

"Bella, I don't want you to regret this."

"I'm not. Please, Edward."

I leaned forward again and moved my mouth with his, losing myself in his taste. He walked us into my bedroom and set me down on the bed, holding my face in his hands and looking at me with an intense gaze.

"I love you, Bella. I _need_ you to know that before we go any further."

I looked at him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again. My emotions were on overload. "I love you too," I sputtered out as I choked on a sob.

I pulled him down to me, connecting our mouths in the most delicious of ways. The way his lips grazed across mine had my head spinning. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, making my mouth open as if it had a mind of its own. Our tongues moved together, teasing and dominating each other. I moaned as his hands ran down my sides, leaving my skin tingling.

I pulled away from his mouth as I practically ripped my shirt off in my disparity. I leaned back in to his mouth at the same time my hands went to the buttons of his shirt. My shaking hands made surprising quick work of his shirt buttons. I slowed down once my eyes landed on his impressive torso. I moved my mouth to his neck, working on the skin there as I ran my hands down his chest to his abs. His muscles tensed as my fingertips grazed across them, making me smile.

His hands gravitated towards my heaving chest, running across the portion of my breasts that my bra exposed. "You're so soft," he moaned.

I pulled my hands away from him and reached back to unhook my bra. I slipped the straps down my arms and threw it somewhere behind me. His eyes eyed the newly exposed skin with an intense gaze. "So beautiful," he breathed out.

I threw my head back as his hands finally cupped my breasts, his thumbs circling my nipples. He dominated me as he hovered over me. His mouth worked its magic on my neck as his hands continued their exploration on my skin. The warmth that came with skin to skin contact was amazing. Having Edward's chest against mine drove me crazy.

The remainder of our clothes were gone in no time at all, and Edward's fingers had moved south on my body. I arched my back as he teased my opening, trailing his fingers lightly around. He started with one finger inside, testing the waters so to speak. As I grew more aroused with his ministrations, he glided a second finger in with ease. I froze for a couple of seconds, letting my body get used to his fingers inside of me. Once he felt me relax, he moved his fingers in and out of me. His thumb teased my clit, making me become more and more wound up.

"Let go, Bella," Edward commanded in my ear.

His fingers suddenly found a spot that made my toes curl. I gasped and moaned as he kept hitting that spot with his fingers. It wasn't long before my nails were clawing at his back and I was mewling with my climax.

He kept stroking my clit as I came down, which let me ride the waves of my orgasm.

"Is it going to feel better with your cock inside of me?" I asked, breathlessly.

Edward smirked and stroked himself. "Baby, you have no idea."

He leaned over me again and reached down to position himself. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and gasped as he pushed into me. I winced as he stretched me, but tried not to tense my body. Edward was packing some serious heat in his pants, so trying to relax as he pushed himself into me was no easy feat. I gave my hips an experimental wiggle and groaned at the delicious friction it caused. I looked up at Edward's face and smiled at him as he held himself still, waiting for me to be ready.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Edward."

He set a steady pace, not going too hard. It was obvious he was holding himself back, and I didn't want that. I placed my hands over his ass, pushing his hips harder. He got the message and sped up. The sound of skin slapping and groans echoed throughout the room, creating a an erotic bubble around us. The whole world disappeared from my mind as I felt myself floating higher and higher with each thrust.

He shifted his hips just right so that he hit that spot deep inside of me again, making me throw my head back and let out an animal like scream. "Come for me baby. Let me feel you," He groaned into my ear. He continuously hit that heavenly spot, making me clench around him with my release. He drove himself into me, releasing into me a few moments later.

He made to lay next to me, but my hands shot up around his shoulders. "Stay like this, please. Just for a little bit." I felt so safe with him hovering over me. I felt as if nothing could hurt me.

I felt as if I was safe from everything and everyone.

Even myself.

**B&E**

I didn't knock as I made my way into Rosalie's loft the next afternoon.

In hindsight, I guess maybe knocking would have been a good idea.

I walked around the corner of the front hallway, expecting to see Rosalie doing a mundane activity on her computer, but instead I walked in on Emmett and Rosalie on her bed. Doing things. Things that I was doing with Edward all night last night.

"Holy shit," I yelled as I covered my eyes. I heard them jumping out of bed and as I uncovered my eyes I realized I had two guns pointed at me. "Just me," I said.

They both lowered their weapons and frantically searched for their clothes. Emmett's cheeks were tinged pink as he avoided my gaze. He quickly collected his things and kissed Rosalie before making his way out of the loft.

I locked eyes with Rosalie, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Emmett's on our side now," she said.

"I can see that."

"He was just confused, Bella. But he's going to work with us now."

I looked down. "Actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

I took a breath and looked up at her. "I want out."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty :) <strong>

**I was kind of rusty with lemons, so don't hate me too much if it wasn't that great. **

**I know I've been a complete fail with updating, sorry about that. I'm trying really hard to map this story out so that I don't rush it, or I don't draw it out too long. I don't usually plan out my stories completely, so its been a different experience. We don't have much longer to go on now. Just a few things to reveal and a couple of things need to be taken care of.**

**Take care everyone :)**

**-Steph**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello everyone, happy belated Mother's Day! I know, I'm a fail at this scheduling thing. Sorry. I have a set plan with the outcome of this story though. I would estimate there will be 20 chapters in total, epilogue included, so get ready for things to come. **

**As far as this chapter goes... Shit hits the fan. BIG time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Rosalie's face was frozen in shock as she stared at me.

"Wha-?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've had enough of this Rosalie. I don't like the person I'm becoming."

"Bella, what about your family?"

"_What_ about them?" I snapped.

"Don't you want to avenge them?"

"I will find a way to expose what really happened to them, but not like this. My parents must be rolling in their grave at my recent actions."

She sat down on a chair in the corner of her loft. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, staring off into space. "Did I do this to you? Did I make you into this person?"

I sighed. "Its more complicated than that, Rose. You didn't force me to do anything. Besides, you have Emmett now. He's a much better ally than I could ever be."

She huffed out a small laugh. "Where will you go?"

"Anywhere. As long as I'm safe from Division."

She sighed and stood up, coming towards me and wrapping her arms around me. "I'll get the paperwork started. I only want the best for you, I hope you know that."

I smiled.

**B&E**

I mapped out my plan in my head. I would leave Division as soon as I helped Edward get Marid. I'll be damned if Carlisle is the one to help Edward complete his life's mission. I still don't know what to do about Edward though. Every part of me wanted to drop to my knees and beg Edward to come away with me. I didn't care where I ended up, but if I had Edward with me I'd be happy. The logical part of though knew Edward couldn't drop everything for me. He was in too deep with Division to escape unscathed.

I was determined though.

I walked into Rosalie's loft a few days after our conversation and was glad to see Emmett there. I was even more glad to see them both fully clothed. During the past few days it seemed they've had quite some lost time to make up for.

"Rose, is it okay if I speak to Emmett?" I asked her.

She raised a questioning brow, but nodded anyway. "I'll just head into the kitchen."

Once she was out of the room, I turned to face Emmett. I didn't know him all that well, as he didn't deal with recruits, and once I became an agent we rarely got sent out on the same group. But if Rosalie trusted him, then I will too.

"What I'm about to ask you is very private. I expect you to keep it to yourself."

He nodded.

"Has Rosalie told you that I want out?"

He nodded again.

"Is it possible to get Edward out as well?"

He sighed. "It's difficult to say. Edward is in deeper than you, so who knows how much work it would be to get him out. Not only that, but has Rosalie ever told you about the black boxes?"

"No, what are they?"

"They are Carlisle's insurance policy. They're hard drives, and every single job Division has done is on there. Every single identity of every agent is on there as well."

"Edward," I breathed out.

"Yes. If Edward were to get out, Carlisle can leak jobs that he's done for Division."

I closed my eyes in frustration and rubbed my temples with force. "This is bullshit. Why would the government let Carlisle gain this much power?"

"They didn't. If it were up to them, he'd be put down a long time ago. Carlisle isn't stupid, he knows how to survive."

"Can't we just kill the fucker?"

He smirked. "Sadly, no. If his heart stops, the black boxes are uploaded online."

I sighed in frustration. Was this ever going to end? I went from being optimistic towards a happy ending, to completely disillusioned. This went so much deeper than I expected. Carlisle had his nails deep into everyone, us and the government.

"Can't we kidnap him and keep him somewhere alive?"

"If the agents guarding the other boxes don't hear back from him, they'll know something is wrong and they'll upload the boxes."

"What if we fake Edward's death?" I asked.

"Too risky. When an agent dies, a cleaner is sent to dispose of the body with acid."

I dropped into a chair and roughly rubbed my eyes. There was really nothing that could be done. Edward and I weren't meant to have a happily ever after, thanks to Carlisle. Was this man ever going to stop messing with my life?

"I can leave though," I said.

Emmett gave me a sympathetic glance. "You'd have to run your whole life though and keep out of sight."

I gave a humorless chuckle. "I've been doing that for a few years. Whats a few years more, right?"

"Rosalie and I will figure out what to do about the black boxes and Edward."

"Thank you," I said, even though I knew there wasn't anything to be done.

**B&E**

**Edward**

I made my way down the hallway toward Carlisle's office. He messaged me to come as soon as I could, and I didn't know why. Did he know about Bella? I made sure to show no emotion on my face as I knocked on his door.

"Come in," I heard from the other side. I pushed the door open and saw him behind his desk. "Edward, I'm glad you're here. I got a tip from one of my colleagues that Marid is going to be in Paris this coming week."

I looked up into his eyes in surprise. "What? Are you sure?" I was sure Carlisle was never going to give me Marid.

He chuckled and stood from his chair. "Edward, when you're with me, resources become available. Do you think everyone has these kind of friends in high places? _I'm_ the only one who is capable of finding Marid for you."

I sensed the deeper meaning in his words. He was testing my allegiance.

"I've always been here Carlisle, and I always will."

"It's always good to know who your friends are, Edward."

I nodded and walked out of his office. What the fuck is he doing? Carlisle isn't a man to be handing out gifts and favors. For me, Marid is quite possibly the biggest 'favor' I could get. He knew this though. Something told me that he sensed me pulling away and dangled Marid in front of me once more to reel me in again. Or in the case that he actually comes through and manages to help me find and kill the fucker, then he secures my undying gratitude and allegiance. Was it all about power? Did everything in life come down to that?

"Edward?"

I turned and came face to face with Emmett. "Hey, what's up. Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"What's going on with you?"

"Just a lot on my mind. And you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk with you. In private."

I was confused at what Emmett wanted to talk to me about. Over the years, Emmett and I had a steady friendship. I haven't spoken all that much to him recently, with the Rosalie mess.

"Sure."

He gestured with his head for me to follow him. He walked down the hallways and towards the elevator. I stood next to him in silence as we rode up. When the doors opened, we found ourselves in the garage. I followed Emmett towards his car and got into the passenger seat.

"Edward, what do you see yourself doing in a few years?"

His question took me off guard. I had no clue what the future had in store for me. I told Emmett as much.

"I don't think Division is going to manage to stay afloat much longer," he paused when he saw confusion all over my face. "Carlisle is controlling Division with a gun to the government's head. I don't think they like that very much. Very soon, they're going to flip it around on Carlisle and aim a gun at _his_ head."

"What are you talking about? What gun?" I knew he wasn't speaking literally, but his words still confused me.

"Edward, you know a board of government officials tell Carlisle what to do, right?" I nodded. "Well, Carlisle has his own insurance policy to be sure they don't put him down. He has hard drives out there that contain every single detail about what we do, who we are. If they threaten to take him down, he uploads those boxes and our country crumbles. What do you think will happen when the world finds out how many things we've done?"

"They'll come after us," I said.

"Exactly. We'll be every country's target. They'll have their nuclear missiles locked on _us_."

"Where does Carlisle keep these boxes?"

"That's the big mystery. I've heard that he assigned an agent to each box. Five boxes."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" I asked.

"We find those agents and take the boxes," he said.

"Emmett, you're talking about going behind Carlisle's back and getting rid of his insurance. He will find out eventually, then he'll kill us."

"We can do this quietly. I can listen in on him and see if I can get the locations."

"Emmett, you're starting to sound a lot like Rosalie," I said. Something was different about Emmett. These past few months have been tough on him. Having Rosalie on the radar has hit him harder than I could ever imagine, and it made him very subdued. But the man I looked at in that moment was full of energy and passionate about what he was talking about. "You're working with her, aren't you?" I snapped.

He sighed. "Edward, she was right about everything she said. We do have to do something! Before its too late."

I opened my door roughly. "God, do you hear yourself? You sound just as crazy as she does. Has fucking her messed with your head? You are Division! She's the fucking enemy!"

"Edward-"

"NO! Don't try and bring me into your shit."

"Close the door. There are still some things you have to hear."

"Why should I listen to anything else you have to say? It's obvious you've gone off the deep end, along with Rosalie. I should go back into Carlisle's office and turn you in. I used to look up to you Emmett. You were always a man of honor, but now you've gone and thrown all of that out the fucking window."

"Can you just close the door and shut the fuck up! There are still things that you don't understand. Things that relate to you."

I slammed my door shut and motioned for him to continue. Everything inside me was tensing, and just itching to run out. I wanted to go and find Bella, and take her far away from all this.

"Edward, I know some part of you has always questioned the things this place does. You're just like me, we turned our heads the other way when we saw something we didn't like. But as the years went on, we had to turn our head more and more, to the point where now its been a few years since we've done anything good."

I looked down at my hands, trying to deny his words.

"This place isn't what it used to be. We used to take down bad people, but now we work for them, with them. If you join Rosalie and I, we'd be unstoppable. And Bella has been worried about you, she-"

"What did you just say?" I snapped. Everything stopped in time at that very moment. A very strong rage bubbled in the pit of my gut and spread outward, filling me with this dark emotion. Coating me in hatred. "She's a part of this?" I spit out. "How long?"

Emmett remained silent.

"HOW LONG?!" I yelled. I launched myself across the seats and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and got into his face. I was seeing red at that moment and I would take down anything.

"Edward, you should ask her. Go talk to her," he said.

"Fuck you, Emmett. And tell Rosalie I extend that sentiment towards her as well."

I swung open my door and rushed towards my car. I got into my car and headed towards Bella's condo, burning rubber in my hurry to get out of the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... BIG confrontation coming in next chapter. I'm already halfway through the next chapter, so expect it this upcoming weekend. <strong>

**Take care everyone!**

**-Steph**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**So sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and I didn't want to rush writing this chapter. I do believe we run into the prologue at the end... :)**

**A lot happens this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"When the day has come <em>  
><strong>

**_That I've lost my way around_**

**_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_**

**_When the sky turns gray_**

**_And everything is screaming_**

**_I will reach inside _**

**_Just to find my heart is beating."_**

**_-Imagine Dragons - Bleeding out_**

**Bella**

"Bella, I think the sooner you get out, the better." Rosalie had been on edge all afternoon. I came over to her loft to discuss a couple of things, and she just leveled me with a gaze that had me wondering if someone had died.

"I want to Rosalie, but there's a couple of things I have to take care of," I said. Edward came to mind. I wish there was some way I could have him leave with me, but Emmett's words haunt me. Is there truly nothing I can do about the black boxes?

"Rose," I whispered. "When you first left Division, why didn't you take Emmett with you?"

She sighed.

"Bella, we were both very different people back then. I was very impulsive and stubborn, and he was very dedicated to Division. Any time I tried to bring up the shady business Division was involved in, he would walk away." She came closer to me, and began brushing my hair back with her fingers. "You have to understand their point of view. They're in high positions in Division. They've done some great things for this country, so a part of them is convinced that all Division does is good. You and I see Division for what it is because we've been wronged by them. Sometimes it takes a slap in the face for us to realize what's going on around us."

"Did you slap Emmett?" I asked. Rose chuckled and shoved me playfully. "I think he's been having his doubts for a while. I just gave him the extra push he needed to believe his doubts."

I felt a small twinge of jealousy towards Rose. She had Emmett on her side. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone. She spent years apart from him and they're just now reunited.

"What would the world do without you, Rose?"

**B&E**

It was dark by the time I made it back to my place. Rose and I had passed time by drinking a few glasses of wine and giggling like girls. I almost felt normal.

I walked through my door and put my keys down in the bowl by the door. I could hear music coming from the living room. I assumed it was Edward, so I walked a bit faster with a smile on my face. I turned the corner and froze, my purse falling to the floor with a thud.

It _was_ Edward, but not the Edward I have come to know and love.

The Edward in front of me was clearly inebriated, and well on his way to drinking himself unconscious. His usually clean pressed suit was wrinkled and his shirt was untucked. When his eyes lazily made their way up to see me standing in place, he stood up. In his state, he fell over slightly. When I rushed to keep him from falling, he snatched his arm away from me angrily.

"Get the fuck away from me," he growled.

My eyes widened at the amount of rage and hate in his words. Never before has Edward ever spoken to me like this, and it scared the hell out of me. I wasn't scared of Edward physically hurting me, although he was trained to kill. I was scared of his words. I don't think he knew just how much impact his words had on me. He had the power to break me.

"Don't look so offended, sweetheart. You can drop the pathetic homeless girl act now. I know you're faking."

"Edward, what are you talking about? What am I faking?"

"Everything!" He yelled. "Who knows how fucking long you've been working with Rosalie and lying to me."

My stomach sank. I could feel my whole body tense in shock and fear.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

He stumbled his way to me and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed a strong hold of my upper arm with his right hand. Not enough to really hurt me, but firm enough to threaten. "I'm talking about how you just let me fuck you because you're working with Rosalie. You think I was never going to find out?"

"Edward, I can explain," I whispered out. His hand tightened, to the point where I was certain a bruise was going to be left behind. I winced and tried to push his hand away. He squeezed for a couple of seconds, glaring into my eyes the whole time, before he let go and took a couple of steps back.

"I don't want to hear you spewing your bullshit anymore!"

"You have to give me a chance to talk! That's why you came here isn't it? You want to know everything."

He stumbled back to sit on the couch. He let his head fall into his hands and rubbed at his eyes angrily.

"Division killed my family," I blurted out.

His head snapped up and fixed his eyes on me, burning me with his gaze. "Are you lying?"

"No!" I could feel my throat start to close up with the amount of force I was using to hold back my tears. I refused to cry. If I cried, Edward would think I was trying to make him feel sorry for me. "I never lied to you, I _am_ from Germany. My real name is Isabella Kaiser."

His eyes widened. Even in his state of drunkenness, he knew the name. "Isabella Kaiser died in the fire that night."

"Yet here I stand before you," I said. I walked forward slowly. "They took everything from me that night, Edward. You more than anyone should understand what that feels like."

I stood in from of him and slowly reached out a hand to go over his.

He snatched his hand away from under mine, and before I knew what was happening, he had a Glock aimed at my face. His eyes looked wild and crazy, and I was truly afraid of him in that moment. This man in front of me was desperate for answers and he would kill for them. I raised my hands in surrender as Edward stood and circled around me like a lion circling his prey.

"You know where Rosalie is." He stated.

I nodded.

"You're going to take me to her, or I will blow your head off."

"Edward, let's talk between us. I'm the one that owes you answers, leave her out of this."

"Take me to her. Now."

**B&E**

Half an hour later, we were standing outside Rosalie's loft. I had a feeling both her and Emmett were expecting us, and seeing them in the front entrance just confirmed my thoughts.

Edward dragged me by my arm inside the loft. He wasn't overly rough with me, something that I noticed. He was drunk and angry and yet he was still careful with me. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

"Edward, man, why don't you sit down," Emmett said.

He made to come closer to us, but Edward took his gun from the waistband of his pants. "Stay the fuck away. I'm here to get answers."

"What do you want to know?" Rosalie asked.

"Is it true? Is she really Isabella Kaiser?" He asked, motioning towards me.

"Yes."

Rosalie's face looked solemn as she spoke.

"How?"

She sighed and stepped closer to us. "I was on that operation. When we infiltrated the Kaiser home and set fire to it, I saw Bella hiding under her bed and I pulled her out of there."

"Why?"

"Come on Edward, you're not that blind. You're aware of the things Division has done, what they _are_ doing. I'll admit that some of the operations we carried out benefited the world, but sometimes we were ordered to do things that were morally wrong."

"If you're trying to give me the, 'Carlisle is evil' speech, you can stop now. Emmett already tried."

Emmett stepped forward a bit so that he was in front of Rosalie. "Let me guess why you're so loyal to Carlisle. He promised to help find your sister's killer right? Has he come through with that promise?"

Edward released a breath, and opened his mouth with a retort, but Emmett continued talking. "He promised me the same thing. Before Division, I was a cop. One day, while I was at work, a gunman came into my home and killed my wife and my two daughters. One day Carlisle strolls into my office and makes me an offer. He told me that if I work for him, he'll help me find the gunman." Emmett's eyes teared up a bit as he spoke of his lost family. "Do you know why I joined Rosalie, Edward? Not just because we have history together, but she helped me uncover who killed my family. It turns out the man who massacred my entire family was Division."

Edward's head snapped up and glared at Emmett. "Why the fuck would Carlisle do that?"

"I don't know Edward. He wanted loyal people working for him. What better way than to dangle prizes in front of them. For all we know, the man you've been looking for all this time was Division too."

Edward ran a frustrated hand through his hair and across his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the confusion and anger was visible in his body language. I reached out to place a hand on his arm, but his eyes opened and glared at me. "Don't touch me. Why are you still going along with your act? I know about it, so there's no point in pretending you like me anymore."

"Edward, my feelings were never faked. I love-"

Suddenly there was a huge bang, and the windows crashed in all at once as dozens of camouflaged agents swarmed into the loft. We all dived simultaneously as they began shooting. I crawled on the floor, reaching behind me for Edward's hand. Even while angry with me, he still pushed me down in order to keep me safe. I followed behind Rosalie and Emmett who were crawling ahead of me towards the emergency exit. We moved fast as the agents got closer and closer. Emmett pushed Rosalie into the emergency exit first, then reached for me. Both him and Edward pushed me out, and as soon as I was clear I reached for Edward, but the exit was closed suddenly. I went to try and open it, but Rosalie pulled me away.

"We can't get caught, Bella!"

I screamed as she pulled me away from Edward. They could kill him for being in the same place as Rosalie.

I did this.

I brought him to Rosalie's location and was stupid enough to get us both caught. Tears ran down my face as I ran behind Rosalie. My heart was back at the loft, with Edward, but I left him.

"Please, Rosalie. I can't leave him. I can't live without him."

Rosalie stopped suddenly and walked into a dark alley, pulling me with her. "Bella, stop! They aren't going to kill them. I know how Carlisle works, and he is not going to kill them right away. We're going to get in there and get them out."

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that, Rose? It's Division! We'd have better luck getting into the oval office than getting in there."

"Bella, I need you to calm down. You aren't going to be any help if you're not focused." She made sure I was looking straight at her before continuing. "We do what we do best. We plan and strike."

"We plan and strike." I repeated to myself.

**B&E**

"Good thing I have a backup storage for weapons," Rose said as we go through what guns and ammo she had stashed. Rose was a planner. She planned for every possible scenario, especially if things ever went wrong. I'm a bit more impulsive, and in the moment, but I still try to plan for the worst.

We had a plan in mind. It will probably get us killed in the process, but as long as Edward and Emmett have a fighting chance, it would be worth it. I'd sacrifice my life for his in a heart beat.

My brain was still buzzing with the amount of hate I had towards myself. I caused all of this shit the moment I stepped foot in that place.

We all make choices.

Big or small, they impact our life. Sometimes, we don't know exactly how much though.

Not until the consequences of your choices are staring you in the face. Or until you're paying for every single wrong decision you've ever made.

I went into this for one reason. But now everything has changed. I wouldn't have done any of this if I knew how much it affected _him_. I can't live without him, but my choices have put his neck on the line. But I'll die for him. I'd give my life to save his any day.

My choices are going to make him hate me. He's going to despise me for the things I've done. The things I've lied about. I never did any of it to hurt him though. I'm not the impressionable girl I once was. Now I _know_ what I want.

Even if he does hate me for what I've done, I will still love him. I know in my heart that I will never stop loving him, no matter how much he hates me.

Now, I have to find a way to save him.

Before it's too late.

I've made my choice. And now it's time to act upon it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Wonder what will happen?<strong>

**Oh, and in case you were wondering... I am a VERY firm believer in a HEA ;)**

**Take care!**

**-Steph**


End file.
